Algo verdaderamente dulce
by yuichiro
Summary: Todos sabemos que a ash le gustan, las batallas, la comida, y los pokemon, pero ahora descubriremos algo mas que le gusta, y eso es, hacer feliz a sus amigos, aunque ahora piensa en hacer faliz a serena, ¿a donde podra llevarlo este nuevo gusto? ¿que pensara serena de esto? ¿descubrira ash algo que le guste mas que hacer feliz a sus amigos...? descubran esto y más.
1. Chapter 1: Algo verdaderamente dulce

_**Hola de nuevo gente de fanfiction, me alegra ver tantas visitas a mi anterior historia, los reviews me han hecho muy feliz, me alegra que les gustara, aquí les trigo una nueva historia, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **En todas mis historias de pokemon serena tendrá el cabello corto, pero aquí lo tendrá hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de mi autoría personal, esta obre no fue escrita con otro motivo aparte de entretener, sin más que decir, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Algo, verdaderamente dulce**_

Nuestros héroes se encentran tomando un descanso en ciudad flux luego de ash haya ganado su sexta medalla de gimnasio, en estos momento por petición de serena se encuentran paseando por la ciudad, antes habrían partido al ash ganar su medalla, pero por 2 razones han decidido quedarse.

1.- Corelia está de visita para descansar de su entrenamiento.

2.- Serena le pidió a ash que se quedaran unos días para descansar.

Las visitas de Corelia se habían vuelto más frecuentes, ya que ella tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con sus amigos y más en concreto con un chico en específico, así que usaba las excusas que podía para verlos, y con respecto a lo otro, ash se había vuelto propenso a aceptar lo que serena le pidiera, ahora si serena pedía algo que el pudiera hacer o que no le resultara "extraño", él se esforzaba por cumplirlo, aunque normalmente le pedía cosas simples, y cuando le pidió un descanso por un par días, no tuvo problema en cumplir su petición, después de todo, la liga no iría a ningún lado.

-Chicos, tengo algo de sed- dijo la rubia mayor conocida como Corelia.

-Yo también onii-chan vamos por algo de beber- dijo ahora Bonnie la menor del grupo.

-Me parece bien- contesto Clemont- chicos ya volvemos- dijo mientras se alejaba con las rubias, dejando a ash y a serena solos.

-Bien- respondió el azabache.

-Nos vemos en el centro pokemon- hablo la peli-miel conocida como serena.

-Serena- ella volteo- ¿te parece si vamos al parque?

-Claro- respondió ella afirmando con la cabeza un poco sonrojada.

Estas situaciones también se habían vuelto constantes desde su salida de romantis, pues desde que Corelia los visitaba, ella quedaba a solas con ash y claro, pikachu, aunque había veces en las que el pokemon de su amigo se iba a jugar con los demás, en su defecto, dejándolos solos. Como ahora que los pokemon se habían quedado en el centro pokemon para descansar.

-Serena ¿quieres un helado?- pregunto señalando un puesto de dicha golosina, ella solo asintió- enseguida vuelvo.

-Claro- - _Ash ha sido muy lindo y atento conmigo últimamente, ¿Qué habrá cambiado hasta ahora?_

-Ten serena, te traje de vainilla tu favorito- dándole el helado.

-Gracias ash- sonriendo dulcemente- _Que lindo de su parte, ¿y cómo sabe cuál es mi sabor de helado favorito? Bueno, no importa._

Los chicos luego de comer su helado, decidieron pasear por un rato, vieron tiendas de ropa, por petición de serena obviamente, algunos lugares para jugar, lo típico de una cita, aunque ash no lo pensara así y serena se negara a aceptarlo, ya eran las 3 de la tarde y decidieron ir a almorzar a un local que serena había visto un poco atrás.

-Ash, es aquí- dijo serena señalando un pequeño lugar parecido a una casa entre todos los edificios.

-Bien, entremos- abriéndole la puerta a serena.

Una vez en el local se dieron cuenta de que era un café maid, ambos miraban la decoración estilo cabaña y a las camareras atendiendo a los clientes, era un lugar bastante acogedor, pero alcanzaron a ver que estaba bastante lleno, y las meseras estaban bastante cansadas, una iba distraída y termino chocando con ash.

-Perdone, no veía por donde iba- dijo la chica de cabello azul- ¿Eh, ash, serena?

-¿Jessica?- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, ella asintió- ¿Trabajas aquí?- Ella les dijo que era a medio tiempo porque necesitaba el dinero.

-Que gusto verlos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso están en una cita?- lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-N-no lo estamos- dijo serena nerviosa- ¿verdad ash?- al ver a su amigo lo vio nervioso, desviando la mirada y estaba… ¡¿SONROJADO?!- _¡¿ES ENSERIO?!_

-Jessica, necesitamos ayuda- le dijo una señora desde la cocina.

-Cierto, perdónenme chicos pero estoy demasiado ocupada, estamos más llenos que de costumbre.

-¿quieres ayuda?- pregunto ash.

-¿Enserio, nos ayudarían?- pregunto ilusionada Jessica.

-Claro, ¿verdad, serena?- pregunto a su amiga ella afirmo con la cabeza.

-Bien, VAMOS- dijo jalándolos dentro de la cocina del lugar.

Jessica le comento a la dueña del lugar que ash y serena querían ayudar, la dueña agradecida con los chicos los llevo a los vestidores, pues en el local se usaba un "uniforme" que era de mayordomo, o de maid.

-Te queda bien ash- le dijo Jessica cuando lo vio salir con una pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca con un chaleco igual al pantalón y zapatos de vestir, ash ya no traía su gorra- Es sorprendente lo que puede lograr un cambio de atuendo.

-Me siento un poco raro- dijo mientras se ponía un delantal de la cintura para abajo y tomaba un libreta para los pedidos- ¿Serena no está lista?

-Ash- lo llamo serena a sus espaldas, cuando volteo se quedó pasmado, parecía un fosforo andante, pues serena vestía un traje de maid clásico, solo que la falda llegaba unos 10 cm sobre sus rodillas y tenía su cabello planchado- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Serena te vez increíble- dijo muy emocionada Jessica- ¿Verdad ash?

-Preciosa- fue lo único que salió de los labios de ash, poniendo a serena de mil y un colores, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso mucho más nervioso que antes- Digo…. Te queda muy bien serena jejejeje….

-Bien, bien tortolos, vamos a que me ayuden- Les dijo Jessica mientras los sacaba para que atendieran el local.

Luego de un curso rápido de lo que tenían que hacer, ash y serena empezaron a servir en el café, ash atrayendo la atención de las chicas mientras que serena la de los chicos, pasaron atendiendo clientes por poco más de una hora, hasta que un grupo de chicos que llevaban tiempo ahí tiraron "accidentalmente" y vaso al piso y cuando serena fue a recogerlo la tomaron del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

-Vamos linda, se supone que tienes que cumplir todos mis deseos, ¿no?- dijo el chico que la tenía agarrada del brazo.

-Por favor suélteme, me lastima- decía serena tratando de soltarse, las demás meseras no podían ayudarla pues estaban todas ocupadas.

-Déjame probar esos labios, apuesto a son muy dulces- dijo ahora tomándola de la cara, se acercaba más, serena cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable, hasta que sintió como el chico la soltaba y un brazo rodeo su cintura.

-Perdone Jefe, pero el personal no está en el menú- ash había golpeado al sujeto en la cara con una bandeja y ahora tenía a serena abrazada por la cintura- me haría el favor de retirarse- pregunto con una voz dulce pero con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

-Re-recordaras esto chico- dijo mientras dejaba el dinero y salía de ahí con su compañero.

-Uf, ¿Serena estas bien?- pregunto ash viéndola preocupado- ¿No te hicieron nada?

-No, estoy bien, gracias ash- dijo serena levemente sonrojada.

Los 2 se veían sin percatarse de su alrededor, caso contrario a los clientes y meseros del café, que veían esa escena, las chicas con rabia hacía serena, y los chicos a ash, y algunas personas mayores los veían esperando a que se besaran.

-Shiiiiii~*- todo el café los observaba, al darse cuenta se separaron sonrojados y siguieron con su trabajo.

El día termino sin más contra tiempos para nuestros amigos, cuando estaban por irse la dueña les dio a los chicos una foto, pero no cualquier foto, era una foto de ash abrazando a serena por la cintura, ambos levemente sonrojados, y serena aferrándose a la camisa de ash, sin contar el hecho de que los 2 tenían sus rostros peligrosamente cerca.

-¡¿Q-Q-Que es e-esto?!- exclamaron ash y serena ambos muy nerviosos y sonrojados.

-Es una foto chicos- Dijo Jessica divertida- por cierto ya se las envié a sus teléfonos y también la subí al sitio web de la tienda, como imagen promocional del nuevo producto, "dulces del corazón", son galletas y pasteles que se basan en fresas, manzanas y red velvet, tenga una caja, y gracias por su ayuda, adiós- mientras hablaba los saco de la tienda y al terminar les cerró la puerta, ambos chicos solo guardaron la foto y decidieron volver al centro pokemon pues ya era bastante tarde, en el camino a los chicos les dio hambre, al abrir la caja vieron muchas galletas y unos 6 pasteles.

-Valla se ven deliciosos- dijo ash.

-Sí, aquí hay uno para Clemont, uno para Bonnie, uno para Corelia, uno para ti, uno para mí, y nos sobra uno- dijo serena mientras contaba los pasteles, antes de decir algo más ash saco de la caja un pastel de chocolate, y luego la cerro- _¿Ni siquiera me dejara sacar uno a mí?_ \- serena estaba un poco molesta hasta que vio que ash le ofrecía el pastel- ¿Eh, que haces ash?

-Como sobra uno, pensaba que podríamos compartirlo- sonrió- pero si quieres puedes comerlo todo tú.

-Ash, enserio… ¿me darás el pastel?- cabe decir que estaba muy sorprendida.

-Sí, sé que tu helado favorito es vainilla, pero también sé que, cuando se trata de pasteles prefieres el chocolate, por eso saque esté, ¿no lo quieres?

- _¿Ash recuerda algo como eso? ¿Por qué?_ \- serena se había sonrojado- ¿Cómo sabes eso ash?- la pregunta había salido sin su permiso.

\- Pues… es que, cuando estábamos en la cafetería esa vez con Diancie, dijiste que el pastel de chocolate era tu favorito, me pareció importante así que lo memorice- dijo ash rascándose la mejilla nerviosamente.

\- Gracias ash, eres muy lindo, pero vamos a compartirlo- dijo dando el primer mordisco al pastel, así ambos se terminaron el pastel entre los 2 mientras iban caminando al centro pokemon, la noche ya había caído y cuando terminaron el postre ya estaban en la entrada del lugar- estuvo delicioso.

-Sí, estaba excelente- ash vio a serena sonriendo- _Es tan linda, Brook, perdí, tenías razón, no hay manera de que lo niega más_ \- - Me gustas serena- dijo ash en susurro que serena no alcanzo a entender.

-¿Dijiste algo ash?

-Que tienes chocolate en la cara- y lo tenía, solo que este estaba en sus labios.

-¡¿Eh, donde?!- tocándose la cara para buscarlo.

-Aquí- dijo ash y luego la beso, serena estaba en shock, ash la estaba besando, antes de poder responder él se separó- Ya está, buenas noches serena- luego entro al centro pokemon, dejando a una serena muy sonrojada en la puerta.

-Buenas noches ash…- dijo cuándo se recuperó tocándose los labios con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras, ash había entrado a la habitación que compartía con Clemont, se cambió y se metió a la cama, pues los 3 rubios ya estaban durmiendo cuando llegaron.

-Fue, muy dulce- dijo ya bajo las sabanas mientras sonreía para poco a poco quedarse aun sonriendo.

 _ **Queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado, ahora aclarare algunas cosas: 1.-no se si los chicos tengan celulares pero aun así los puse, 2.-Shiiii~* es una forma de escritura en mangas que se usa para cuando alguien mira fijamente algo. Si la historia les gusto dejen reviews, díganme si quieren que le haga un segundo capítulo, tengo planeado secar uno de lo que hicieron Clemont, Bonnie y Corelia mientras no estaban ash y serena, y puede que termine convirtiendo está en una historia larga, avísenme si quieren que:**_

 _ **1.-Saque el capítulo contando lo que paso con los 3 rubios**_

 _ **2.-Saque la continuación de la historia**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews**_

 _ **Sayonara~ :3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Tarde de dulces recuerdos

**_Hola de nuevo, gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado mi historia, para avisarles, les digo que sacare este capítulo dedicado a lo que hicieron Clemont, Korrina (y si cambie el nombre para así facilitar las cosas cuando se buscan personajes y porque este nombre me gusta más que el otro) y Bonnie, ya que va a ser necesario más adelante en la historia, pero tranquilos, lo desarrollare a la par de la historia de Ash y Serena, como antes, por favor dejen reviews si les gusta._**

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

 ** _Lo que se encuentre en cursiva son pensamientos, perdonen por cualquier falta ortográfica, sin más que decir espero les guste._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de mi autoría personal, esta obre no fue escrita con otro motivo aparte de entretener, sin más que decir, espero les guste._**

 ** _Tarde de dulces recuerdos_**

Amanece en ciudad flux, nuestros amigos se han levantado, a excepción Serena. Al despertar Korrina y Bonnie vieron a Serena dormir con una enorme sonrisa y además estaba hablando dormida.

-Ash… Me gustas…- decía Serena mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Bueno, eso no es nuevo- hablo Korrina luego de escuchar a Serena.

-Ya lo sé, casi siempre es así- le comento Bonnie.

-Chocolate… Ash… sabe a chocolate- eso dejo a ambas chicas un poco sorprendidas más porque Serena empezaba a respirar entre cortado y estaba sonrojada.

-Eso si es nuevo- dijo Bonnie aun sorprendida.

En ese momento Serena abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con las miradas interrogativas de ambas rubias, lo que la puso nerviosa.

-Bu-buenos días chicas- dijo ella un tanto nerviosa.

-Buenos días- dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Paso algo?

-No sabemos, ¿paso?- pregunto de vuelta Korrina.

-Si ¿paso?- la secundo Bonnie.

-¿Qué, de que están hablando?- Serena estaba nerviosa y un tanto extrañada.

-No sé, Bonnie, ¿crees que Ash sepa a chocolate?- hablo Korrina, con esto Serena se puso increíblemente roja- Dinos Serena, ¿paso algo con Ash?

-N-no s-se de qu-que me ha-hablas- hablo súper nerviosa y desviando la mirada.

-Serena…- ella vio como la acusaban con la mirada- Dinos…

\- Eh, eh, bue-bueno…- no sabía que decir, así que solo lo grito- AYER ASH ME BESO- luego de eso se metió bajo las sabanas.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- gritaron las rubias.

Luego de una pelea por sacar a Serena de las sabanas, ella les conto todo lo que había pasado en la tarde anterior, incluyendo como Ash la había salvado de esos sujetos, claro, excluyo la parte de la fotografía que les saco la dueña y la del sitio del café, al final les termino contando como Ash le robo su primer beso.

-Aw~ que romántico~- las 2 rubias tenían los ojos literalmente brillando de la emoción.

-¿Por qué mi hermano no puede ser así, siempre?- la pequeña Bonnie se lamentaba.

-¿ _Siempre?_ \- pensó con duda Serena.

-Ojala que fuera así siempre conmigo…-susurro Korrina sin que nadie la escuchara- ¿y, que vas a hacer ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Serena.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Ash? No me digas que no harás nada luego de eso- regaño un poco.

-No eres precisamente la indicada para decir eso- hablo Bonnie.

-¿Qué quieres decir Bonnie?- pregunto Serena.

-Que ayer cuando nos separamos…

-BONNIE CALLA- Grito Korrina sonrojada tapándole la boca a la menor.

\- MI HERMANO BESO A KORRINA - Dicto Bonnie una zafándose del agarra de Korrina.

-¡¿EH?!- Grito Serena- ¿Cómo paso?- pregunto ahora curiosa y emocionada.

-Bu-bueno, la verdad, no lo recuerdo muy bien…- tratando de evitar el tema.

-Yo sí, mira Serena fue así…- empezando a contar lo sucedido.

 **Flash Back**

Los 3 rubios habían decidido ir a una fuente de sodas por algo de beber luego de decirles a Ash y Serena de que se encontrarían en el centro pokemon, al momento de llegar fueron a pedir sus bebidas.

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?- pregunto un chico que atendía el lugar.

-Quiero una malteada de chocolate por favor- pidió Bonnie al chico.

-Yo quiero… veamos…- pensaba Korrina.

-Frambuesa- dijo Clemont al chico, Korrina lo vio extrañada- que sean 2 por favor.

-Enseguida se las traigo- dijo el chico marchándose.

-¿Cómo sabias que pediría de frambuesa?- le pregunto Korrina a Clemont.

-Pensé un poco en que sabor te gustaría, parece que acerté ¿no?- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-S-si- - _¿Por qué eres tan atento conmigo?_ \- pensó un poco sonrojada.

El mesero trajo las malteadas, y los chicos se pusieron a hablar de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera, estaban disfrutando su conversación, Bonnie dijo que iría al baño y dejo a Korrina y a su hermano, solos, Korrina había terminado ya su malteada y estaba viendo a Clemont que aún estaba bebiendo la suya.

-¿Quieres?- le pregunto Clemont a Korrina, ella se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza- ¿Segura?- asintió- ¿entonces porque estas babeando?

-¿EH?- en efecto estaba babeando, aunque no sabía si era por la malteada o por quien la bebía.

-Vamos, ten- dijo poniéndole el vaso enfrente.

-Gra-gracias- dijo para luego tomar la pajilla y beber un poco.

-AH KORRINA BESO A MI HERMANO- Grito Bonnie, que había llegado.

-¡Eh! YO NO HICE ESO BONNIE- Grito Korrina toda roja.

-Claro que sí, fue un beso indirecto, yo lo vi- dijo Bonnie con una voz llena de emoción.

-Chicas ya cálmense- - _Me hubiera gustado que fuera directo._

Luego de esa escena los chicos pagaron por sus bebidas y se fueron a pasear, en el camino Bonnie molestaba a los mayores con lo del beso indirecto, llegaron a una plaza, donde había unas escaleras, y un grupo de chicas que pasaba por ahí se quedaron viendo a Clemont, parece que lo habían reconocido como el líder de gimnasio, y Bonnie no hizo esperar la escena común en la vida de su hermano.

-¿Alguna de ustedes saldría con mi hermano?- con su típica pose.

-Bonnie- y el brazo aipon sujeto a Bonnie- te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso.

-No me molestaría tener una cita contigo- le dijo una de las chicas a Clemont mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Perdón, pero él no puede- dijo Korrina jalando a Clemont, haciendo que la chica lo soltara.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica un tanto molesta.

-Pues porque está teniendo una conmigo, si nos disculpas, nos vamos- luego jalo a Clemont del brazo y fueron hasta donde estaban las escaleras, Korrina estaba bastante molesta- _quien se cree esa chica para ponerle las manos encima_ \- cabe decir que Clemont estaba muy rojo por lo dicho antes por Korrina.

-Korrina, ¿podrías soltarme?

-¿QUIEN SE CREE ESA CHICA?- grito luego vio a Clemont- Y TU ¿POR QUE NO LE DIJISTE NADA?

-Korrina, cálmate- esa frase tuvo el efecto contrario a lo que quería.

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! ERES UN IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIO- No pudo seguir pues sintió una presión sobre sus labios, abrió los ojos de golpe, Clemont la había besado- ¿…qu-que…?- y luego cayo desmayada.

-Por lo menos dejo de gritar- dijo Clemont sosteniéndola en sus brazos, había dejado a Bonnie en un árbol en otro lado, sabía que estaría bien, pero era mejor ir por ella de una vez, con un mucho esfuerzo llevo a Korrina en brazos y recogió a Bonnie para volver al centro pokemon, ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con Korrina después.

 **Fin del flash back**

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Bonnie.

-QUE LINDO~- dijo Serena- pero ¿Cómo sabes del beso, si Clemont te dejo en otro lugar?

-Mi hermano no sabe que los podía ver desde donde estaba- respondió la niña.

-Pero ahora ¿Qué harás Korrina?- Serena reía al ver la cara de su amiga.

-¿D-de qu-que me ha-hablas?

-Sabes de que, Ko-rri-na- le dijo en tono de burla Serena.

-No lo sé- respondió- estoy igual o peor que tu Serena.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudare- dijo Serena con determinación.

-Yo también- hablo Bonnie- Ya veo que no tengo que seguir buscándole novia a mi hermano.

-Gracias chicas- Korrina estaba muy roja y las abrazo- y tranquila Serena, nosotras te ayudaremos con Ash.

-Sí- afirmo la pequeña.

Mientras los chicos ya se habían levantado, Ash sorpresivamente se había levantado temprano, y fue a hacer una llamada al videófono del centro pokemon, cuando termino de marcar el numero el videófono sonó y luego conecto la llamada.

-Hola Ash cuanto tiempo- hablo un moreno del otro lado de la pantalla- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Hola brook, solo llamaba para decirte algo- le comento a su amigo el azabache.

-Y ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Ganaste- el moreno lo vio extrañado- Tenias razón amigo, ganaste- en ese momento brook pareció entender y luego sonrió.

-Ya veo, entonces ya sebes que debes decirle a Gray que yo seré el padrino- le dijo sonriendo con picardía poniendo rojo a su amigo- suerte con ella amigo, y espero que me envíes las recetas que acordamos amigo, nos veremos en otra ocasión, adiós.

-Claro brook te las enviare, adiós- luego de eso colgó y fue a su habitación donde encontró a Clemont terminando de cambiarse- Buenos días Clemont.

-Buenos días Ash- lo saludo- ¿Qué hacías? Es raro que tú te levantes temprano.

-Solo fui a llamar a un amigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-Perdí una apuesta y tenía que decirle.

-¿Qué apuesta perdiste?

-Habíamos apostado a que antes de ser maestro pokemon pasaría algo, yo le dije que sería imposible y terminamos apostando, y perdí.

-Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que perdieras la apuesta?

-Que me gustara una chica…-lo dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Clemont lo escuchara.

-¿QUE, QUIEN?

-Serena…- Lo dijo un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo- ¿Qué pasa con esa reacción?

-Perdón creo que me puse algo nervioso por quien podría ser- dijo ya más calmado.

-Tranquilo, nunca me pondría en medio de ti y de Korrina- le dijo Ash lo que hizo que su amigo se sonrojara.

-¿Co-como sa-sabes de eso?

-No lo sabía solo probé suerte- dijo Ash divertido por la nueva expresión de su amigo- y dime has alcanzado a besarla- Clemont solo se puso aún más rojo que antes- eso me dice que sí.

-Y tú ¿Has besado a Serena?- Ash se puso casi igual a un tomate- Eso me dice que sí- lo dijo copiando la voz de su amigo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- ambos se reían.

-Vaya que hemos elegido a unas chicas fantásticas ¿no?- hablo Ash ya sin reír.

-Si- afirmo su amigo una vez paro de reír.

-Chicos- los llamo Bonnie detrás de la puerta-Vamos que el desayuno está servido.

-Ya vamos Bonnie- le dijo su hermano- Vamos- Ash asintió.

 ** _Hola gente, como me pidieron, aquí les traigo la segunda parte, como ven, esta será una historia con ambas parejas, por eso decidí hacer este capítulo dedicado a lo que paso y a la "alianza" de las chicas y también a un poco de los sentimientos de los chicos, quise que hubiera besos para dar un punto de apoyo en la historia, perdonen si Korrina salió un poco tsundere, pero a Serena la hare dandere por eso quise darle otra personalidad para Korrina, y para terminar, los chicos y chicas están en habitaciones separadas, nos vemos en otro capítulo._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	3. Chapter 3: Dulce agrio, solo un poco

**_Hola de nuevo, hoy no tengo mucho que decir más que… GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, me alegra ver que sigan comentando, espero lo sigan haciendo, me gustaría saber las opiniones de más personas, así que no sean tímidos, Comenten porfa... Bueno, sin más que decir espero les guste este cap tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de mi autoría personal, esta obre no fue escrita con otro motivo aparte de entretener, sin más que decir, espero les guste._**

 ** _Dulce agrio, Aunque solo un poco…_**

Ya en la mesa del comedor del centro pokemon los chicos estaban desayunando, el ambiente era el regular excepto por los pequeños roces entre Ash y Serena y también los de Clemont y Korrina, la pequeña Bonnie disfrutaba viendo a las 3 mayores sonrojadas cada vez que tenían contacto con los chicos, parecía que todo el desayuno seria así de no ser porque alguien se acercó a ellos.

-Hola chicos- los saludo Jessica, todos en la mesa le respondieron el saludo, a excepción de Korrina quien no sabía quién era- Ash, Serena, gracias por su ayuda ayer perdonen si fue un problema.

-No fue ningún problema- respondió Ash.

-Fue un placer ayudarte Jessica- dijo ahora Serena.

-Chicos- los llamo Korrina- ¿Nos presentan?

-A si, perdona- hablo Clemont- Korrina ella es Jessica, la conocimos en ciudad Luminalia, y Jessica, ella es Korrina líder de gimnasio de ciudad Yantra, está viajando junto a nosotros por un tiempo- una vez las presento el rubio las chicas se dieron sonrieron entre sí.

-Un placer Korrina, he escuchado mucho de ti por los retadores de tu gimnasio- le comento Jessica.

-Gracias, perdona que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti- comento un poco avergonzada por no saber nada de la chica.

\- No te preocupes- le tranquilizo.

\- Oye Jessica- la llamo Bonnie- ¿Es divertido trabajar en un café?

\- Si, aunque nunca faltan los inútiles como los de ayer- suspirando- me imagino que Ash y serena ya les contaron.

\- No nos han contado, ¿Qué paso ayer?- pregunto Clemont.

\- ¿Eh, no se los dijeron?- Clemont asintió con sinceridad, Korrina y Bonnie también pero solo por querer escuchar lo que paso otra vez, y por su parte Ash y Serena se sonrojaron- Lo que paso es que ayer unos sujetos querían hacerle daño a Serena, y antes de que pudieran hacerle algo, Ash llego y golpeo a uno en el rostro con la bandeja que llevaba y les dijo "Perdone, el personal no está en el menú"- Imitando la vos de Ash- y luego los hecho- Termino de contar con su voz normal- Y Fue tan romántico- Ahora la rodeaba un aura rosa- Ash y Serena los 2 abrazados, fue tan lindo.

\- ¿Enserio?- Las 2 rubias miraron a Serena y la vieron prácticamente ardiendo en llamas.

\- SI- muy emocionada- No puedo creer que Ash tuviera un lado tan caballeroso, además de otro tan tierno.

\- ¿Tierno?- pregunto Bonnie.

\- SI veras…

\- Ho miren la hora- dijo Ash mostrando la hora en su celular, sin darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

\- Ash- le llamo Clemont.

\- Si, ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué tienes una foto de serena de fondo de pantalla?

\- ¡¿ENSERIO?!- Las 2 rubias junto a Jessica, le arrancaron literalmente, el celular a Ash, y, efectivamente Ash tenía una foto de serena como fondo de pantalla, era una foto de Serena vestida con unos mini-shorts oscuros, una camisilla negra, y un mini-chaleco del mismo diseño del de Ash, unos zapatos negros con azul y rojo, terminando tenia puesta la gorra de Ash y para rematar Serena estaba lanzando un beso al aire- Serena…- dijeron las 3 chicas con dulzura, pero con un aura negra a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué pasa chicas?- pregunto ignorando el aura.

\- Explica esto- le dijo Korrina pasándole el celular de Ash.

\- ¡¿EH?!- Grito Serena sonrojada- ¡¿ASH PORQUE TIENES ESTO?! NO, ESPERA ¡¿POR QUE SIQUIERA EXISTE UNA FOTO?!

\- Bu-bueno, ve-verán- Ash trataba de pesar una excusa- Miren es Shauna- Todos voltearon, y Ash aprovecho esa oportunidad para tomar su celular y huir, pero no se dio cuenta de que Serena lo había seguido, cuando llego a un bosque de las afueras de la ciudad se dejó caer sobre el suelo- Pude escapar…

\- ¿Eso crees?- le dijo Serena saltándole encima a Ash.

\- SERENA- dijo Ash sorprendido.

\- Ahora Ash, dime- Serena se sonroja- ¿Po-porque tienes e-esa fo-foto?

\- Bueno Serena, veras…- Ash estaba nervioso pero al final, tomo aire y hablo- Cuando estabas probando trajes en una Boutique con Bonnie el mes pasado, ¿Recuerdas?- ella asintió- Pues cuando, Clemont, Bonnie y yo fuimos al baño, yo volví un poco antes y te vi modelando, me quede mirando por un rato, parecías muy feliz, no quería interrumpirte, no tenía planeado hacer nada… pero… tenías que salir con ese traje- dijo ash perdiéndose un poco- No me resistí a sacar la foto…

\- A-ash…- Serena estaba perpleja, antes de responder cualquier cosa, Ash se había puesto sobre ella- ¿A-ash?- Ahora los nervios la dominaban.

\- Serena…- Ash la miraba fijamente- Y-yo…- pero antes de terminar lo que decía, escucharon una explosión.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?

\- Prepárense para los problemas… (No voy a poner el lema porque la verdad es una completa pérdida de tiempo y espacio)

\- EQUIPO ROCKET- Dijeron Ash y Serena al unísono.

\- Ahora baboso, entrega a pikachu- dijo James.

\- Idiotas- dijo Ash- ¿es que no vieron que no traigo a mis pokemon?

\- De verdad son idiotas- hablo ahora serena.

\- ¿Por qué dejarían a sus pokemon si van a salir?- dijo Meowth.

Luego de eso los del equipo rocket se pusieron rojos, Ash y Serena no tenían ni idea de porque hasta que cayeron en cuenta de que Ash aún estaba sobre Serena, de inmediato se separaron.

-Parece que llegamos en un mal momento, NOS VAMOS YA- Grito Jessi llevando a James y Meowth con ella.

\- Se-serena, y-yo, lo si-siento- dijo Ash increíblemente nervioso.

\- N-no te preocupes Ash- Le respondió serena igual o peor que él, pero luego recordó algo, y la curiosidad no la dejaba tranquila- Ash- el asintió indicándole que podía seguir- ¿Po-porque ti-tienes e-esa fo-foto, co-como fo-fondo de pan-pantalla…?- Si Serena no hubiera bajado la vista, habría visto a Ash mas rojo que un tomate, y echando humo por las orejas.

\- E-eso es porque…- Pero antes de terminar, escucharon un trueno y luego empezó a llover muy fuerte- Rayos, Serena tenemos que buscar un lugar para cubrirnos- dicho esto se levantó, le tenido la mano a Serena, ella la acepto, y una vez ambos estuvieron de pie salieron corriendo al centro pokemon.

Cabe decir que la bronca que les dieron sus amigos al llegar fue tal, que a los chicos no les importo ir empapados hasta los calcetines. Una vez ya habían aclarado todo, hasta donde la tortura de Ash fue posible, sabían de donde había salido la foto, y el por qué él la tenia de fondo, nadie más que Clemont se esperó que se justificara diciendo…

 _Es porque Serena se ve muy linda con ese atuendo…_

Eso había dicho Ash cuando Korrina había hecho que locario atacara a Ash con aura esfera hasta que hablara. Luego de esa confesión y de que Serena con ayuda de la enfermera Joy trataran a Ash y lo dejaran durmiendo en la habitación, que compartía con Clemont, las chicas fueron a la suya, Jessica se quedaría esa noche con ellas, después de unas muchas burlas a Serena y que Jessica también se uniera a las chicas para ayudar a Serena y Korrina, se fueron a dormir, pero antes de dormir serena reviso entre sus cosas, para luego irse a dormir con una sonrisa.

-Espero mañana sea un gran día…- dijo cayendo finalmente dormida.

 ** _Hola de nuevo gente bonita, espero hayan pasado una linda semana, gracias por sus comentarios, como pudieron ver este cap estuvo dirigido a Ash y a Serena, quiero que quede claro algo… No tengo planeado hacer un capitulo para el Amour y Otro para el LaserBlade (Clemont y Korrina) solo que ha salido así. Espero hayan disfrutado la historia, nos leemos el próximo domingo._**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	4. Chapter 4: Dulce, dulce, Amargo

**_Hola de nuevo mundo, gracias por todo su apoyo, me alegra que la historia este gustando tanto, ojala les guste esta cap tanto como los anteriores, porfa dejen reviews, sin mas que decir, nos leemos al final_**

 ** _Dulce, Dulce, Amargo, Dulce, AMARGO_**

Ya amanecía en ciudad flux, todos seguían en pijama, pues habían decidido lavar sus ropas por obvias razones, todos hablaban tranquilamente, claro que Jessica mandaba una que otra indirecta para lograr que las 2 parejas presentes se sonrojaran.

-Oigan chicos- los llamo Jessica- Vamos a la feria.

\- SI VAMOS ONI-CHAN- grito Bonnie emocionada.

\- Por mi está bien- respondió el rubio.

\- Yo también quiero ir- hablo Korrina.

\- ¡Bien!- exclamo Jessica- ¿Qué dicen Ash, Serena?

\- ¿Tú quieres ir Serena?- le pregunto ash.

\- SI, me gustaría- le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡Bien!- sonriendo levemente sonrojado- pero… ¿hay ferias en ciudad flux?

\- Hay una que está de paso- le contesto- es famosa por sus atracciones y por realizar un tornea de batallas.

\- UN TORNEO- Dijo ash muy entusiasta- Vamos a ir seguro.

\- Sabia que dirías eso- comento Clemont a su amigo.

Las secadoras indicaron que la ropa ya se había secado, los chicos fueron a cambiarse, Clemont y Ash ya estaban listos, luego bajaron Jessica, Bonnie y Korrina, pero aun no bajaba Serena.

-Chicas ¿y Serena?- pregunto Ash.

\- Ella dijo que nos fuéramos sin ella, que tenía algo que hacer y que nos vería halla.

\- Bueno- dijo Clemont- Si Serena lo dice debería estar bien.

\- SI, VAMOS- Hablo entusiasta la menor del grupo.

\- NEE, NEE- La secundo Dedeene, que estaba en su bolsa.

\- Vamos entonces- Dijo Korrina agarrando a Clemont del brazo y empezando a caminar siedo seguidos por Bonnie.

\- Ash- lo llamo Jessica- ¿Vienes?

\- Adelántense, voy a esperar a serena- le respondió el azabache con una media sonrisa.

\- Como tú digas- dijo empezando a caminar, al llegar con los demás, le preguntaron dónde estaba ash, y ella solo dijo…- No se preocupen, está bien acompañado.

Mientras en el centro pokemon, con Ash.

-Bien pikachu, debemos estar preparados para todo en el torneo, espero encontremos a buenos oponentes- hablaba con mucho entusiasmo Ash.

\- Pi pika Pi- respondía igual de emocionado.

\- Espero con ansias poder batallar…- Estaba por gritar de no ser porque escucho una voz detrás de él.

\- ¡¿ASH, QUE HACES AUN AQUÍ?!- Era la voz de Serena y se le escuchaba nerviosa.

\- Serena- dijo sin voltear- te esperaba para que nos fuéramos…- en ese momento voltio, y pudo ver claramente a Serena usando el conjunto que llevaba puesto en la foto de su fondo de pantalla, solo que ahora no traía gorra- …Juntos.

\- Bi-bien- dijo Serena bastante nerviosa por como Ash no dejaba de mirarla- Y ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto pues Ash ayer había dicho que se veía linda, pero quería que lo dijera sin necesitar tortura.

\- Te vez muy linda Serena- Por fin hablo Ash una vez salió de su trance- pero hay algo mal- le comento mientras se acercaba.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué es?- pregunto buscando el error en su atuendo.

\- Que falta esto- dijo quitándose la gorra y poniéndosela a ella- Ahora está bien, ¿no es cierto pikachu?

\- ¡Pika, Pika Pi!- dijo alegre el pokemon saltando al hombro de Serena- Pika~

\- Gra-gracias- dijo serena sonrojada mientras sujetaba la gorra de Ash- _No pensé que me la daría_ \- Luego de ese pensamiento sonrió.

\- Bien, Serena, ¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto Ash extendiéndole la mano a Serena.

\- Si- le respondió la chica mientras tomaba su mano.

\- Pika, pika~- pikachu se puesto de nuevo en el hombro de Ash y "Dijo" eso en tono pícaro por que Ash y Serena andaban de la mano, pero aunque ambos se sonrojaron ninguno se soltó, de hecho, apretaron más el agarra- Pika- "Dijo" Ahora más alegre pikachu.

Los chicos fueron tomados de la mano hasta la feria, donde se encontraron a Clemont y Korrina juntos, si piensan que les preguntaron por qué iban de las mano, pues no lo hicieron ya que ellos iban igual, claro que Clemont pregunto por el atuendo de Serena, a lo que ella le respondió diciendo que su ropa se había ensuciado y que era lo único limpio que tenía, cuando pregunto por qué tenía la gorra de Ash, él le dijo que se la presto para que se tapara del sol, las chicas dijeron que irían al baño y dejaron a Ash y a Clemont solo.

-¿Para qué se tape del sol?- le dijo Clemont a su amigo cuando las chicas se fueron- ¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor Ash?

\- No… Y a todo el tema, ¿Qué hacías tomando la mano de Korrina? Y ¿Dónde están Jessica y Bonnie?

\- Jessica y Bonnie, están viendo un espectáculo de magia en una de esas carpas- señalando un grupo de carpas multicolor- y el porqué, es…

\- A parte de lo que ya se por favor- le dijo divertido Ash.

\- Es por que casi nos separamos cuando un grupo de personas pasaron corriendo así que sugerí eso para que no nos separáramos.

\- Ok, ya entiendo- le respondió Ash.

\- ¿Por cierto Ash, habías dicho que querías participar en el torneo de la feria cierto?

\- Si, ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque es un torneo de parejas- le aviso su amigo de lentes.

\- Entonces ¿Podrías participar conmigo?

\- No puedo, es un torneo de "Parejas" ósea que el equipo debe ser una pareja de un chico y una chica.

\- ¿Eh? Entonces, ¿Cómo hare para participar?- se le ocurre una idea- Ya se, le preguntare a Serena si quiere participar conmigo.

\- Interesante.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que cuando debes elegir una "Compañera" piensas primero en Serena que en más nadie.

\- Clemont- Ash ahora estaba sonrojado- y tú en Korrina ¿verdad?- Ahora su amigo fue quien se sonrojo, luego ambos empezaron a reír.

En el baño con las chicas, unos minutos antes.

-Así que al final si usaste el atuendo para hoy- afirmo Korrina viendo a Serena de pies a cabeza- ¿y, que sientes al ir tomada de la mano con Ash?

\- Probablemente, lo mismo que sientes tu al ir tomada de la mano con Clemont- le respondió Serena logrando que Korrina se sonrojara- Dime, ¿Dónde están Bonnie y Jessica?

\- Están viendo a un "Mago" en las carpas de la feria, Bonnie dijo que no se iría hasta descubrir como el mago, lograba separar y unir unos anillos, así que Jessica se ofreció a cuidarla mientras Clemont y yo paseábamos un poco- le conto a Serena.

\- Yo pienso que solo quería que tuvieran tiempo solos- dijo serena con una gota estilo anime bajando por su nuca, pues solo le basto imaginarse a la menor en semejante situación.

\- Si, y parece que a ti tampoco te va mal ¿eh?- dijo señalando la gorra de Ash que tenía en la cabeza.

\- Parece que las 2 hemos tenido un buen día ¿no crees?

Ambas chicas se sonrieron, y no era para menos, las estaban prácticamente en una cita con el chico que les gusta, era algo increíble. Decidieron que era mejor volver, cuando salieron, ambas fueron a donde estaban Clemont y Ash, al verlas llegar Ash le pregunto si quería ser su "Pareja" para el torneo de batallas, ella le dijo que si con una sonrisa. Para mala suerte de Ash (o quizás buena) el torneo empezaba en 3 horas, por lo que decidieron ir a los distintos juego y atracciones que tenía la feria. En algún punto ambas parejas se habían separado.

Con Korrina y Clemont

Ambos rubios caminaban tranquilamente viendo puestos de juegos y una que otra cosa por ahí, el lucario de Korrina iba con ellos, esos 3 jugaban a cada cosa que Korrina quería, pero tristemente para ella era imposible ganar un premio en lo que eran juegos de habilidad, había ido a un puesto de tira el aro, por que Korrina había visto un peluche de riolu solo que este era de color celeste con amarillo.

-Rayos- dijo Korrina fallando por ya 5 vez.

\- ¿No te parece que deberías para? Te vas a quedar sin dinero lanzando aros- le comento Clemont, viendo como ella se exasperaba.

\- PERO LO QUIERO CLEMONT- le grito- Es muy lindo, lo quiero, lo quiero. Lo quiero- hacia berrinches- DAMELO VIEJO- trato de atacarlo Korrina, por suerte fue detenida por lucario- LUCARIO SUELTAME- Antes de seguir gritando, algo la interrumpió.

\- TENEMOS UN GANADOR- Aviso el dueño del puesto mientras le entregaba el peluche que Korrina quería a nada más ni menos que…

\- ¿Clemont?- Korrina estaba muy sorprendida.

\- Ten Korrina- le dijo mientras le entregaba el peluche.

\- Pe-pero ¿co-cómo?- aun no lo procesaba.

\- Pues tirando los aros- le comento divertido, Korrina lo vio mal- E-es so-solo una broma, la verdad a Bonnie le gustan mucho estos juegos, tuve mucha práctica.

\- Gra-gracias, pe-pero n-no te-tenías por que ha-hacer e-eso- dijo escondiéndose en el peluche- yo podría haberlo ganado sola- hablo ahora con soberbia y la cara en alto, aunque aún sonrojada.

\- Si, si, lo que tú digas- riendo divertido.

. No te rías Idiota- y lo golpea en el brazo mientras hace un berrinche, pero luego se hecha a reír con el- De verdad gracias- le da un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose ambos- Vamos a ver más juegos- tomándolo de la mano.

Lucario los veía divertido y muy alegre, puede que no lo parezca pero le agradaba la idea de que su entrenadora tuviera algo más que sus metas en la cabeza, Ash y ella eran bastante parecidos en eso, o al menos eso creía. Y por más extraño que parezca, ayudaría al rubio aunque sea un poco para que llegara a algo más con su entrenadora.

Los rubios y lucario se habían reunido con Bonnie y Jessica, la última dijo que iría a ver a Ash y Serena. Así que ahora eran tres rubios, Bonnie arrastro a los mayores por varios juegos y atracciones, hasta que se hizo hora del torneo y fueron a ver competir a Ash y a Serena, después de explicarle a Bonnie que era un torneo de parejas en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Pero al ver a Ash sentarse en unas gradas cerca del campo el solo y con cara de molestia, los rubios no sabían que pasa, Clemont les dijo a las chicas que se quedaran y fue a hablar con Ash.

-Oye- la llamo sentándose a su lado- ¿Paso algo?

\- Nada- respondió cortante.

\- Ash no mientas, se nota a distancia que algo paso, ¿Qué fue?

\- Nada- repitió- Solo que… Serena se fue con un chico…

\- ¿EH?- Clemont recibió eso como si de una bala se tratase- Explícate Ash.

\- Lo que paso fue…

 ** _Flash Back_**

Ash y Serena estaban jugando en un puesto de tirar unas botellas, Serena había visto unos brazaletes que le gustaron bastante, Ash al ver como a Serena le gustaron decidió jugar, y los gano para ella.

-Muchas gracias Ash- le dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

\- No hay de que- le respondió- todo para poder verte sonreír- dijo susurrando, sin que Serena lo escuchara.

\- Ash ten- le dijo mientras le ponía uno de los brazaletes.

\- Gracias Serena, entonces tu usa este- mientras le ponía el otro que iba a juego.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y siguieron paseando, decidieron ir por algo de comer, ya que a Ash ya le estaba rugiendo el estómago, los 2 la estaban pasando de maravilla por así decirlo, Serena quería descansar un poco, por lo que se alejaron un poco de la multitud, ahora estaban cerca de unos árboles sentados en el pasto debajo de estos.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo Serena?- le pregunto Ash, luego de un tiempo de silencio entre ambos.

\- Si, es muy divertido, no puedo creer que he vivido en kalos tanto tiempo y jamás haya venido a esta feria- le comento muy feliz- _Pero lo que más me gusta es que esto parece una cita con Ash_ \- Serena se había sonrojado al solo pensar en esa idea.

\- Si, muy divertido, me recuerda un poco a las fiestas de antes del Bálfut Pokémon- comento Ash con nostalgia.

\- ¿Bálfut que…?

\- Ah, perdón, pensé que en Kalos también lo conocían- Es una competencia donde los pokemon tratan de "encestar" un "balón" dentro de una meta, el juego es bastante divertido de ver de hecho.

\- No tenía idea de que había un evento así, ¡Es increíble!

\- ¡Si! Cuando fui a ver el estreno mundial con Brook y Dawn fue algo asombro, Dawn no dejaba de pedirme que intentara jugar con ella- dijo muy emocionado, sin notar la nueva expresión de Serena.

\- Ash- el dejo de hablar y la miro- ¿Quién es Dawn?

\- Ah cierto, no les he hablado de ella cierto- Serena negó- Ella fue la tercera chica que me acompaño en mis viajes y estuvo conmigo durante mi viaje por la región de Sinnoh- le comento.

\- ¿La-la Ter-tercera…?- Ahora Serena estaba asustada y ansiosa por lo que Ash podría decirle.

\- Si, primero viaje con Misty líder de gimnasio de Kanto, luego con May ella ahora es una coordinadora pokemon muy talentosa, estuvo conmigo mientras estuve en Hoenn, luego esta Dawn quien también es coordinadora y me acompaño en Sinnoh, y por ultimo esta Iris, ella me acompaño por Unova.

\- Has viajado con muchas chicas Ash- Serena ahora estaba un poco deprimida, pues pensó que ya no tenía oportunidades con Ash- Debieron sentirse felices cuando las invitaste a viajar contigo- ella así se había sentido cuando Ash la invito a acompañarlo durante su viaje.

\- Yo no las invite a viajar conmigo- le dijo Ash.

\- ¿Eh, no lo hiciste?- ahora tenía curiosidad.

\- No, de hecho, ellas fueron las que decidieron que quería viajar conmigo- le comento aumentando un poco el ánimo de Serena- Con Misty, May y Dawn, ellas me acompañaron inicialmente porque había destruido, quemado y lanzado al mar sus bicicletas- Dijo riendo nervioso, y sacándole una gota estilo anime a Serena- Con Iris fue porque ella quería saber más de los pokemon dragón y viajo conmigo porque pensó que así sería más fácil recorrer la región, con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos acercando, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

\- Ya veo…. Debe haber sido divertido- Ahora Serena estaba en una batalla interna, y sin quererlo se la salió una pregunta que no quería que Ash escuchara- ¿Eran lindas?- Serena se arrepintió apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca.

\- Supongo que si…- le contesto Ash pensativo- Si tuviera que decirlo diría que todas eran lindas en lo que respecta a lo general, pero en lo personal nunca vi a lo que se referían Brook y Cilan, antes de que preguntes, fueron los chicos que me acompañaron durante mis viajes por las distintas regiones, Brook estuvo conmigo durante Kanto, Hoenn y Sinnoh y Cilan solo durante Unova.

\- Ya veo.

\- Pero, ¿sabes?- dijo Ash captando la atención de la chica- la verdad…. Tú eres la chica más linda que conozco- levemente sonrojado.

\- Ash…- Serena creía que estaba soñando, Ash le había dicho que era la chica más linda que conocía, eso definitivamente le había subido todos los ánimos- Gracias…- Sonriendo mientras inconscientemente lo tomaba de la mano, al darse cuenta iba a apartarla, pero Ash la detuvo apretando su mano.

\- Serena- Ella lo miro- Y-yo quería decirte…

\- Si Ash- Serena estaba con el corazón a mil y no ayudaba que Ash se acercara cada vez más.

\- Serena, t-tu… me…- Estaba a punto de terminar la frase cuando.

\- ¿Serena?- Escucharon a alguien llamar a la chica.

Ambos chicos voltearon y vieron a un chico de Cabello negro, con una chamarra azul una gorra plana con unas gafas de sol sobre la cabeza.

-¿Calem?- pregunto Serena levantándose y soltando la mano de Ash.

\- Si, Serena cuanto tiempo sin verte- Dijo mientras abrazaba a Serena, para disgusto de Ash ella le correspondió el abrazo- Casi no te reconozco, ¿Qué onda con este cambio de look?

\- Ha sido mucho tiempo Calem, y este es mi estilo ahora, ¿Qué piensas?

\- Me gustaba más tu cabello largo- le respondió- ¿Por qué te lo cortaste?

\- Tuve mis razones.

\- Por cierto Serena- le hablo Calem- ¿Quién es él?

Serena se voltio y vio a Ash de pie junto con su pikachu que al parecer había vuelto de su pequeño paseo por el bosque, en eso Serena reparo en que había dejado a Ash fuera de la conversación.

-Cierto- Voltio y tomo a Ash del brazo y luego lo paro frente a Calem- Calem, él es Ash es mi amigo y me acompaña durante mi viaje, y, Ash él es Calem, es mi mejor amigo de pueblo boceto.

\- Un placer- dijo Calem con una sonrisa forzada al ver que Serena no soltaba a Ash.

\- Lo mismo digo- Ash tampoco estaba muy cómodo que digamos, y a eso hay que sumarle que lo había interrumpido en el momento más inoportuno posible.

Serena, Calem y Ash ahora paseaban por la feria, con disgusto de los 2 chicos, Serena iba junto a Calem poniéndose al día sobre las cosas que habían pasado durante sus viajes y Ash los seguía de cerca bastante molesto por la interrupción del chico en su cita con Serena, si es que se le podía llamar así

 ** _Ash Pov´s_**

¿POR QUE ME PASA ESTO? Justo cuando estaba por declararme a Serena tenía que aparecer el, cuando Serena me presento como su amigo tenia tantas ganas de gritarle que no lo era, que era _algo_ _más_ que un amigo de Serena, y si él hubiera llegado un minuto más tarde quizás podría decirlo, pero tenía que aparecer y echarlo todo a perder.

Apenas podía aguantar las ganas que tenia de ir y llevarme a Serena lejos de él, pero ellos eran amigos, seguro tenían mucho de qué hablar, por más que quisiera matar a Calem, debía darle a Serena su espacio, pero no ayudaba que cada que podía el idiota de Calem tomaba la mano de Serena, me calmaba un poco cuando veía que Serena hacía que la soltara, pero él seguía intentando, y eso era un dolor constante de cabeza.

-Chicos ya vuelvo- dijo Serena yéndose hacía donde estaban los baños, dejándome solo con Calem.

 _Hurra…_

-Ash- Me llamo Calem- Seré directo, aléjate de Serena- me dijo en tono de orden.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste, aléjate de Serena- me repitió.

\- Y ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Ya me estaba enfadando, ¿Quién se cree para decirme que me aleje de Serena?

\- Porque Serena es mía- Ahora enserio estoy molesto.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso?- Le pregunte casi escupiendo las palabras.

\- Solo aléjate de ella.

\- ¿Por qué debería? ¿Es que acaso te gusta?

\- Si- Eso ya lo sabía, o al menos lo intuía.

\- Pues es una pena para ti, porque a mí también me gusta Serena.

\- Ella es mía, yo fui su compañero de entrenamiento por más 1 año, la conozco desde antes.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Yo la conozco desde niños, en el campamento del profesor Oak en Kanto- No sé cómo porque le dije eso, pero me sentí muy bien al decirlo.

\- Pu-pues yo la he abrazado.

\- ¿Enserio es lo mejor que tienes? Yo la bese- ok, me sentí increíble al recordarlo.

\- Mientes.

\- Si tu no quieres creerme no es mi problema, pregúntale a Serena si quieres.

Luego de eso Serena volvió y continuamos nuestro paseo solo que ahora Calem se limitaba y no trataba de tomar la mano de serena, después de un largo tiempo nos dio sed así que fui a buscar unas bebidas, para mi desgracia el puesto más cercano estaba a unos 40 metros, fui y cuando volví, no vi a Serena ni a Calem, los busque, y cuando por fin los encontré, estaban subiéndose en la rueda de la fortuna, quería ir y detenerlo, pero la cabina ya se había cerrado, y me había arrastrado una multitud, cuando pude llegar de nuevo a donde estaba, ni Calem ni Serena estaban cerca, los busque pero no los encontré, así que decidí volver con los demás.

 ** _Fin Ash Pov´s_**

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

\- Y eso fue lo que paso- termino de contar Ash a su amigo.

\- Ya veo, pero dime algo- le hablo Clemont- ¿Te molesto más que se fueran sin ti, a que Calem te interrumpiera?

\- CLEMONT

\- Vamos Ash solo es una pregunta.

\- Me molestaron igual- dijo dejándose caer con un suspiro- No tengo la menor idea de donde podrían estar.

\- Tranquilo Ash, seguro Serena llegara en cualquier momento, no te preocupes sí.

\- Gracias Clemont.

\- No hay de que- - _Espero no equivocarme._

 ** _Hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana, hola gente como ha estado todo, espero la estén pasando bien, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, me han hecho muy feliz, de verdad gracias, especialmente a Hangover15 y a Asurax1 gracias por apoyarme desde el inicio del fic, Bueno, con algunas aclaraciones: Jessica no interrumpió a Ash y Serena en su "Cita", El peluche que puse de Riolu es basado en un pokemon shinig que vi en el juego. Bueno eso ha sido todo por esta semana, nos leemos el próximo domingo._**

 ** _Sayonara: 3_**


	5. Chapter 5: Agridulce

**_Hola, el capítulo es un poco diferente, espero les guste_**

 ** _Una situación un tanto agridulce_**

Los combates ya habían empezado, y Ash estaba un tanto impaciente. ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando la que se supone es tu compañera no aparecía, y era la chica que te gustaba? Y también hay que sumarle que su ausencia se debía a otro chico, Ash se imaginaba mil y un posibilidades diferentes en su cabeza, no podía concentrarse, no había estado tan ansioso por algo en su vida como el esperar a que Serena, hasta que sintió como alguien tapaba sus ojos, tenía le esperanza de que fuera Serena pero todas desaparecieron al sentir las mano, solo con eso sabía que no era Serena.

-Adivina quién soy- le dijo una voz que término con sus esperanzas, pero logro reconocerla.

\- ¿Miette?

\- Correcto, hola, ¿Cómo has estado Ash?- Pregunto la chica de cabello azul.

\- Hola, eh estado mejor- comento aun sin ganas.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Es…- Ash lo pensó un poco, a Miette no debe interesarle su vida amorosa así que solo evito el tema- … no es nada importante, solo que quiero participar pero me dicen que debe ir con mi "pareja"

\- Y ¿Por qué no le pides a Serena que sea tu "pareja" para competir?

\- Esa era mi idea, pero no la he visto desde hace una hora, ya estoy rindiéndome con respecto a participar.

\- Oye Ash- Le hablo un poco sonrojada su acompañante- ¿puedo competir contigo? Claro solo si tú quieres.

\- ¿Enserio?- pregunto, un poco emocionado, pero aun con esperanzas de que llegara Serena.

\- Claro, para eso son los amigos cierto- dijo todavía con un leve sonrojo.

Ash iba a responderle pero escucho por los altavoces:

\- Competidor Ash Ketchum, por favor presentarse con su pareja para la competencia.

Luego de eso ash tiro todas las posibilidades de participar con Serena, por lo que termino aceptado la ayuda Miette, fueron a el campo de batalla, les dijeron que seria una batalla doble d cada persona, pero en este torneo había una regla especial…

\- Por cierto, al ser un torneo de parejas, deberán tomarse las manos durante todo el combate, o sino, perderán automáticamente, ¿entendido?

\- Si- fue la simple respuesta de Ash.

\- Cla-claro- respondió Miette.

\- Muy bien damas y caballeros, el combate entre, Ash y Miette contra, Alex y Jin, está por empezar, será un combate de parejas de un asalto, por favor elijan a sus pokemon- Dijo el presentador por los altavoces.

\- Meowstic, ¡Sal!- dijo Miette llamando a Meowstic.

\- Bien, ¡Frogadier yo te elijo!- hablo ash imitando su acción.

\- ¡Sal, Noivern!

\- Tú también sal ¡Fletchinger!

\- COMIENCEN

\- Frogadier usa Aqua-shiriken

\- Noivern esquívalo y usa supersónico- el pokemon hace lo que su entrenadora manda, logra esquivar el ataque y lanza el suyo propio.

\- Meowstic usa poder oculto y contrarreste el supersónico, luego usa arañazo- el pokemon obedece a Miette y logra golpear a Noivern.

\- Ahora Fletchinger, usa as aéreo.

\- Tu también Frogadier usa as aéreo

Los 2 pokemon impactan sus ataques, parecen estar parejos, pero el Frogadier de Ash es más fuerte y logra ganar la disputa de poder.

\- Ahora usa Hidro bomba- Dicho y hecho Frogadier dispara y derriba a Fletchinger.

Mientras por parte de las chicas:

\- Noivern, usa ala de acero.

\- Meowstic contrarréstalo con poder oculto, luego atraca con fuerza psíquica- Luego de lograr su cometido y de herir a su oponente…- Ahora usa Psico-rayo.

\- No, Noivern- Noivern estaba atacándose a si mismo por el efcto de Psico-rayo.

\- Meowstic, termínalo con pulso humbrio- con esa orden Miette y Meowstic terminan el combate derribando a Noivern.

\- Ni Noivern ni Fletchinger pueden continuar, la victoria es para Ash y Miette.

\- SI- Gritaron los 2.

\- Estuviste increíble Miette, gracias por participar conmigo- Ash le sonríe.

\- Fue todo un gusto Ash- Miette sonríe sonrojada.

Luego el presentador les indica que el próximo combate será en una hora así que pueden pasear hasta que llegue el momento, Ash y Miette deciden ir a caminar, lejos de los demás amigos de Ash ya que no quiere dar eplicaciones, al menos no por ahora, luego le contaria los detalles a Clemont.

\- Estuviste muy bien allí Miette, gracias por participar conmigo- le dice Ash con una sonrisa.

\- Claro, fue todo un placer- devolviendo la sonrisa- por cierto ¿Dónde está Serena? Me sorprende que no esté contigo.

\- Ella se fue con su amigo- le menciono un tanto molesto.

\- ¿Amigo?

\- Un chico llamado Calem que conoce de pueblo Boceto, el simplemente llego, y cuando me fui por algo de beber, se llevó a Serena y me dejo solo, esperaba que ella llegara al torneo, pero como vez, no paso- ahora Ash tenía una cara de incertidumbre- seguramente se divierte más con el que conmigo….

\- No digas eso Ash- lo interrumpe- no creo que sea el caso, seguramente el se la llevo, y no los alcanzaste porque él no te dejo, yo no pienso que Serena se valla con el por mero gusto si ya estaba contigo - - _En especial considerando lo que siente por ti_ \- - seguro todo fue culpa del tal Calem, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias Miette… Necesitaba que alguien me dijera eso…

\- No hay porque. Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo, ¿vamos a ver unos juegos?

\- ¡Claro!

Mientras Ash y Miette jugaban en varios puestos, compitiendo entre sí, Clemont veía la escena un poco relajado, él sabía lo que As sentía por Serena, y se alegraba de que su amigo se distrajera un poco de la ausencia de ella, las rubias por su parte veían la escena con miedo, en sus mentes, Miette se estaba ganando parte del corazón de Ash.

En otro lugar de la feria se podía observar a una chica con una gorra roja y un chaleco Azul, y un chico con una gorra del mismo color, solo que con gafas de sol encima, y una chamarra también azul, los 2 jugando en un puesto de tirar las botellas, una vez gano el decidió una gorra rosa como premio…

\- Ten Serena- cediéndole la gorra.

\- Gracias Calem, pero ¿Por qué? Yo ya tengo una gorra- señalando la gorra de Ash.

\- Pero esta es más linda, solo hacemos esto- le quita la gorra de Ash y le pone la rosa- Te ves mucho más bonita- le sonríe- tiremos esto- a punto de tirar la gorra de Ash a la basura…

\- NO- Serena se la quita de las manos y la abraza fuertemente contra su pecho.

\- Serena… ¿Por qué no dejas que la tire?

\- Esta gorra es muy especial- se sonroja un poco- me la dio Ash…- le dijo en tono bajo.

\- _El otra vez, no te basto con quitarle su primer beso…_ \- Calem recordando lo que Serena le conto.

 ** _Flash back_**

Calem y Serena, luego de Calem la hubiese arrastrado a a la rueda de la fortuna para "hablar a solas" ya estaban en la parte más alta del juego, pero se podía ver en el rostro de Serena, que ella estaba preocupada por algo.

\- Serena, ¿pasa algo?

\- ¿Eh? No, no, solo me preguntaba dónde estará Ash ahora- - _y también que querría decirme antes de que aparecieras_ \- de cierto modo Serena estaba muy molesta con Calem, si hubiera esperado un poco más. Sin por lo menos su amigo hubiera leído el ambiente, ahora podría estar tomada de la mano con Ash, o inclusive, podría estar besándolo de nuevo, ante ese pensamiento se sonrojo.

\- Serena…- ya no podía más, la duda lo estaba matando- Oye Serena ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro

\- ¿Ash te beso?

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para Serena, _¿Cómo sabia el eso?_ , no hizo falta que respondiera, el inmenso sonrojo que cubrió su rostro y el que empezara a murmurara cosas sin sentido le dio la respuesta a Calem.

\- ESE MALDIT*- Grito sorprendiendo a Serena y sacándola de su estado- ¿COMO SE ATREVA A QUITARTE TU PRIMER BESO? SE SUPONIA QUE…

\- CALEM CALMATE- le grito Serena haciendo que se callara- Si te mueves mucho podrías voltear la cabina- y no mentía, todos los movimientos anteriores de Calem se habían encargado de sacudirla- Además, no le digas así a Ash.

\- ¡Porque no debería de decirle así al idiota que se atrevió a robarte tu primer beso! DEBERIA BUSCARLO AHORA MISMO Y GOLPEARLO.

\- ¡NO TOCARAS A ASH!

\- ¿POR QUE?

\- ¡PUES PORQUE YO QUERIA QUE LO HICERA!- grito Serena dejando completamente perplejo a Calem.

\- Serena…

\- No quiero hablar más de eso Calem- dándole una mirada fría.

\- Bien…- Dijo molesto- Olvidémonos de esto por ahora.

\- De acuerdo…

Luego de eso y de bajar de la rueda de la fortuna, Calem vio a Ash, no tenía ganas de tratar con él, así que tomo a Serena del brazo y la arrastro al otro lado de la feria bajo la excusa de que "Quiero que juguemos un juego"

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Ya Calem había conseguido alejarla de Ash, de forma física, pero la chica no paraba de pensar en él, y eso lo estaba enfureciendo de sobre manera, el quería ser quien tuviera así a Serena…

\- Calem- lo llamo la chica- ¿Hace cuanto nos separamos de Ash?

\- Hace como una hora, ¿Por qué?

\- UNA HORA- grito asustada- No puede ser- dijo comenzando a correr en dirección al centro de la feria.

\- SERENA- Grito Calem tratando de alcanzarla, corrieron por varios metros hasta que logro tomarla del brazo- Serena ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Lo que pasa es que había quedado de ser la pareja de Ash para el torneo, pero ya se me hizo muy tarde…- comento Serena una vez recupero el aliento.

\- Serena, ¿Por qué no dejas que Ash compita con otra persona? Ya el torneo debe haber empezado, seguramente alguien más esta con el…- comento esperando con eso convencer a Serena de que no fuera a buscar a Ash.

\- Aunque eso sea verdad Calem- dijo mientras hacía que la soltara- Ash siempre me apoya en todo, quiero por lo menos regresarle la confianza que me da- dijo volviendo a correr.

\- ¿Por qué él…?- hizo de nuevo la misma pregunta.

 ** _Perdonen gente, pero estoy en semana de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo de escribir y tuve que separar este cap, perdonen, para la próxima semana espero tener el final de esta parte y del festival, así que espere un poco más por favor, y no se metan conmigo por la batalla, no soy bueno con esas cosas como pueden ver…_**

 ** _Sayonara ¬3¬_**


	6. Chapter 6: Amargo corazon roto

**_Hola, creo que este cap quedo un poco corto, pero les tengo una pregunta al final y espero, les guste el cap, no tengo mucho más que decir además de que ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, espero disfruten el capi_**

 ** _Nada más amargo que un corazón roto_**

Serena había hecho la carrera de su vida para poder llegar el centro de la feria para ver el torneo, Calem no había parado de tratar de convencerla para que no fuera, pero Serena solo pensaba en que tenía que llegar y apoyar a Ash.

\- Serena solo detente por favor- repitió Calem ya por 13ava vez en ese tramo de camino.

\- No- fue seca, cortante y contundente.

Cuando por fin llego al lugar del torneo localizo a sus amigos y fue corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Serena- dijo Korrina cuando la vio acercándose, y luego vio al sujeto detrás de ella- ¿Qué paso, donde estabas? Ash estaba muy preocupado

\- Perdón- decía entre bocanadas de aire- Pero me encontré con un amigo y me arrastro por todo el lugar y no pude llegar, ¿Ash ya combatió?

\- Pues… Serena veras…- Es interrumpida por un grito.

\- AHORA TALONFLAME USA AS AEREO- Escucharon gritar a nada más y nada menos que Ash, Su Talonflame ya había vencido al oponente cuando voltearon- ¡SI, LO LOGRAMOS!

\- ¡SI!- Se le escucho gritar a la chica que ahora abrazaba a Ash y que hasta el momento sostenía su mano…

\- Miette…- dijo Serena- ¿Por qué?

\- Serena, no saques conclusiones apresuradas- le dijo velozmente Korrina, captando la atención de la peli miel- Veras, este es un torneo de "Parejas" y una de las reglas es que los participantes deben sujetarse de las manos durante todo el combate- le explico la rubia esperando que Serena entendiera.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué lo abraza?

\- Eso es por la emoción…- Al voltear se ve como Ash aparta a Miette- Vez, Ash no le regreso el abrazo, fue un abrazo unidireccional, no te preocupes por eso…

\- Bien- un poco mejor- Tienes razón, tengo que apoyarlos- - _Aunque daría todo por ser yo quien estuviera junto a Ash, ¿Por qué tuve que dejar que Calem nos separa de Ash?_ \- - Y ¿Por qué combate van?

\- De hecho, esta era la final- le dijo ahora Clemont- el torneo termino con Ash y Miette como vencedores, fueron únicamente 2 combates- le explico…

\- Ya veo…

\- Damas y Caballeros- Llamo la atención de todos el presentador- Ahora estamos por dar el premio a los ganadores, ASH Y MIETTE.

Luego de eso, se pudo ver como el presentador les entregaba a Ash y Miette unas medallas y una caja a cada uno, todos pensaban que había terminado todo ahí pero…

\- Ahora- dijo el presentador por los altavoces- Por favor… Bese a su compañera Ash…- Ok, Shock total de Serena, y… Bueno, todo el mundo…

\- Pe-perdón- dijo ash más como pregunta que como disculpa- ¿Por qué, debo besarla?

\- Pues, porque es su pareja, y eso hacen las parejas, Deberían celebrar con un beso…- y se encadeno hablando de un montón de cosas sobre las parejas jóvenes, y esto y aquello.

\- A-Ash- lo llamo Miette, quien estaba extremadamente roja- No-no im-importa ¿verdad? Solo es un beso- le dijo completamente roja y nerviosa.

\- Mi-Miette- Ash estaba entre la espada y la pared- Su-supongo que no importa…

Miette se acercaba a Ash, cada vez estaba más y más cerca, cuando faltaban pocos centímetros, Ash pudo ver detrás de Miette a Serena, ella estaba con una expresión de incertidumbre…

\- _¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?_ \- - Miette perdona- le dijo mientras las aportaba- No puedo hacer esto- le dedico una sonrisa culpable…

\- Ya veo…- un poco decepcionada, ok, muy decepcionada- Si, supongo que tienes razón, no es algo que puedas hacer así como así…

\- Gracias por entender…- Ash vio como Calem abrazaba a Serena y se la llevaba lejos de la multitud- Perdona esto también pero me tengo que ir- bajando del escenario y empezando a correr.

\- Claro…- lo ve alejarse, pero luego piensa un poco- - _Puede que nuca tenga una oportunidad como esta-_ luego de eso corre detrás de Ash.

Con Calem y Serena.

Él ya había llevado a Serena a un lugar apartado de la feria, era un lugar similar a donde estaba con Ash antes del reencuentro con su amigo, la diferencia es que ahora, ella en lugar de estar emocionada estaba frustrada por no haber podido estar junto a Ash en el torneo, y un tanto molesta con Calem por haberla alejado de Ash.

\- Serena- le llamo Calem- Serena ¿podrías mirarme?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Calem?- con fastidio en la voz.

\- ¿Por qué estas así? era solo un torneo, no veo el problema.

\- Solo déjalo Calem, si no te molesta, voy a felicitar a Ash y a Miette- iba a caminar pero Calem la detuvo- ¿Qué ocurre Calem…?- luego se llevó una de las sorpresas más grandes de su vida.

Calem la beso…

La gorra de Ash salió volando.

\- SERENA- Escucho un grito a sus espaldas- ¿Serena…?

Cuando la gorra tocar el suelo, Serena vio a la perfección quien la llamaba…

 _Ash_

Ella por el shock, aun no se había separado de Calem, y Ash estaba hay como estatua, hasta que logro reaccionar.

\- Pe-perdón por interrumpir…- Y sale corriendo, y aunque estaba lejos de la escena, Serena pudo ver como de los ojos de Ash Caían unas pocas lagrimas…

\- ASH- Grito ella luego de separarse de Calem, iba a correr tras de él, pero Calem la detuvo.

\- Serena, déjalo, el solo te está usando, viste como abrazo a esa chica peli azul, no vale la pena- le dijo sujetándola de los brazos y acercándose a ella de nuevo- Serena déjalo y viaja conmigo…- estaba por volver a besarla hasta que…

 ** _PERDONENME, sé que muchos de ustedes querrán matarme por este cap, pero deben entender que no todo es color de rosa, y voy a usar una frase que eh estado usando últimamente (Una bolita de papel cae en tu mano, cierras y abres la mano, se hizo más grande, la abres y tiene escrito) ¡Hola! ¡¿Te sorprendí?! Respondan en los comentarios, nos leemos la próxima semana_**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	7. Chapter 7: Igual a chocolate caliente

**_Hola, sé que todos han estado esperando este cap, por favor no me maten, sé que los deje con un nudo que esperaban que se resuelva, pero así es la vida, perdonar ese final, y ojala les guste el cap…_**

 ** _Igual al chocolate caliente_**

 _\- Serena, déjalo, el solo te está usando, viste como abrazo a esa chica peli azul, no vale la pena- le dijo sujetándola de los brazos y acercándose a ella de nuevo- Serena déjalo y viaja conmigo…- estaba por volver a besarla hasta que…_

 _¡SLAP!_

Al momento siguiente, Calem tenía la mejilla izquierda completamente roja, y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, al ver a Serena la vio con la mano en alto y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos azules…

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- pregunto al borde del llanto.

\- Serena, yo te quiero- le dijo Calem.

\- No es verdad…

\- Claro que lo es Serena yo sé lo que quiero, mis sentimientos por ti son reales… Estoy enamorado de ti

\- Entonces que es lo que te gusta de mí, ¿mi cabello, mis ojos, mi cuerpo, que es lo que te gusta Calem…?

\- Me gusta tu hermoso cabello color miel, tus profundos ojos celestes, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto…

\- Deja ya tus frases de comercial para loción Calem- lo detuvo Serena.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te diré algo Calem- Serena alzo la vista que tenía baja hasta ese momento- Tú no estás enamorado de mí, te enamoraste de tu reflejo en mi- le dijo- te enamoraste de esa chica igual a ti que no sabía cuál era su sueño, que no tenía ideales, todo porque querías a alguien que fuera testigo para cada momento de tu vida, pero no que los compartiera contigo, SOLO QUIERES A ALGUIEN QUE TE SIGA- le reprocho de frente- Y ESE MALDIT* CAPRICHO TUYO PUDO HABERME COSTADO TODO LO QUE HE LOGRADO CON ASH, ¿QUE VIAJE CONTIGO? QUE BUEN CHISTE- Serena estaba colérica- NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE JAMAS CALEM- Toma la gorra de Ash del suelo y sale a buscarlo dejando a Calem solo.

\- ¿Por qué el? ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?- pregunto al aire.

\- A Serena por ejemplo- le comento una voz, al alzar la mirada del suelo se encontró a Korrina, Bonnie y Clemont, los 3 muy molesto- Hola- le dijo Korrina.

\- ¿Qué quieren?

Korrina se acerca a Calem, y… Lo patea en donde no le llega el sol, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, luego Bonnie toma el vaso de refresco que tenía, le quita la tapa y lo deja caer sobre Calem.

\- Eso fue por aprovecharte de Serena- le dijo Korrina

\- Idiota- continúo Bonnie.

Luego de eso, sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, proporcionada por pikachu, después de hacer sufrir al chico, Clemont, las rubias y él pokemon se fueron dejando solo a Calem

Entre los puestos se podía observar como Ash corría sin importarle nada, no se detenía, lo que acababa de ver sencillamente lo destrozo, no podía seguir así, pensar que perdió a Serena sin decirle sus sentimientos… Era sencillamente frustrante, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Siguió hasta que ya no escucho más el ruido de la feria, cuando por fin se detuvo observo que estaba en un claro del bosque, era un lugar muy lindo, y al observarlo más detenidamente pudo notar que…

 _Es igual a ese lugar…_

\- Ja…Jajaja esto debe ser una mala broma- dijo con cansancio- ahora mi subconsciente también busca fastidiarme…- se tiró en el suelo y empezó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas- Me alegra haber dejado a Pikachu con Clemont…- dejando libres sus lágrimas con el silencio como acompañante.

Mientras que en la feria Serena buscaba desesperadamente a Ash, ya había recorrido casi toda la feria y aún no había conseguido encontrarlo, no estaba dejando salir las lágrimas, en ese momento solo pensaba en que tenía que encontrar a Ash.

\- ¿Dónde estás Ash…?- estaba por ir a otra parte hasta que logro ver a- MIETTE- Llamo a la chica peli azul mientras se acercaba, pero al estar frente a ella, pudo verla con una cara de enojo inconmensurable- ¿Qué pasa…?

\- NO ME VENGAS CON ESO- le grito- lo vi todo, no puedo creer que haya s besado a otro chico aun teniendo a Ash…

\- No fue así- le dijo a Miette, la azulada al alzar la vista visualizo el dolor y sufrimiento en los ojos de Serena.

\- Explícate- le exigió.

\- Calem me llevo lejos de la feria hasta un sitio en que creyó, nadie nos encontraría, y cuando estaba por irme me beso por sorpresa… justo cuando llego Ash- Miette pudo ver como Serena se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo el llanto- Pude haberlo perdido, todo por no evitar ese momento…- dejando caer unas pequeñas lágrimas.

\- Serena- Miette abrazo a la destrozada chica- tranquila, seguro que todo tiene arreglo…- le susurro tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- No sé si pueda… Ni siquiera sé dónde está…

\- Esta en el Bosque al sur de esta plaza- le dijo haciendo que Serena se alejara un poco para mirarla- lo vi corriendo hacía haya.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿No es esta una oportunidad para quedarte con Ash?- desconfiada.

\- No quiero que Ash me elija por despecho, quiero robarle el corazón, y no pienso tomarlo si está roto o herido, así que ve por el- empujándola en dirección.

\- Gracias- le sonríe y empieza a correr.

\- A PARTIR DE MAÑANA NO TE DARE NI UNA OPORTUNIDA SERENA- le grito agitando la mano- Ya tienes demasiada ventaja…- se dice a si misma- hacer que llore por ti… sí que avanzaste…

Serena corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, estuvo así por unos cuantos minutos, estaba por rendirse hasta que al pasar por unos arbustos vio a Ash en un claro que era muy parecido a cuando se conocieron, entonces Serena apretó más la gorra de Ash que llevaba en sus mano y avanzo.

\- Ash- lo llamo y el voltio sorprendido, y luego cambio su rostro a uno serio- ¿puedo sentarme?

\- Claro- le dijo desviando la mirada.

Serena se sentó y recostó su espalda con la de Ash, estuvieron así un par de minutos, ninguno tenía el valor de hablar, pero Ash fue quien rompió el silencio…

\- Perdón por interrumpirte con… tu novio- esas palabra hirieron profundamente a ambos.

\- No necesitas disculparte, además… Calem no es mi novio.

\- Tu alma gemela…

\- No.

\- Tu chico soñado…

\- No

\- Tu amante

\- No

\- Tu…

\- YA BASTA CON ESO- dijo soltando con rabia por las tonterías de Ash- Entre Calem y yo no hay nada, de hecho, no quiero volver a verlo…

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si

\- ¿Por qué?- era obvio que Ash sabía la respuesta, pero quería que Serena lo dijera…

\- Pues porque me beso, y además quiso que me fuera con el…- le dijo, lo último logro tensar un poco a Ash al pensar en Serena yéndose- Jamás dejaría a mis amigos, jamás te dejaría Ash- lo último lo susurro, pero Ash logro oírlo, y agradeció a Arqueus estar de espalda a Serena en ese momento.

\- Ya veo… Me alegra que no te vayas…. te extrañaría demasiado- igual que Serena, aunque lo susurro ella lo escucho.

Ambos chicos estaban más relajados por haber aclarado eso, pero Ash estaba inconforme, no quería que Serena tuviera esa cercanía con nadie más que con él.

\- Serena- ella hizo un sonido dándole a entender que lo escuchaba- Si alguna vez te enamoras, ¿dejaras de viajar con nosotros?

\- No- fue la respuesta inmediata de la chica.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

\- Solo lo estoy- le dijo mientras se volteaba y quedaba frente a Ash- No los dejare nunca, Ash…- le sonríe.

En ese momento estaban tan cerca, ninguno pensaba, solo estaban ahí observándose, ninguno quería moverse.

\- Pe-perdón- iba a apartarse, pero Ash la detiene, al voltear a verlo lo vio tan cerca de su rostro que se puso súper roja- y-yo…

\- Por favor- le detuvo y se acercó más- Solo, no hables…

Con eso ambos cedieron y dieron rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, se besaron, pero no como cuando Ash le robo su primer beso, no, este era un beso cargado de emociones, de anhelo era un beso… Necesitado.

 ** _Serena Pov´s_**

Este no es como el beso que me dio Calem, es completamente… diferente en todo sentido… Con Calem fue frio, solo sentí como sus labios se ponían sobre los míos, pero esto… Es simplemente increíble, ni siquiera con el beso que me robo me sentí así, esto es dulce, enérgico, es tan… tan… No tengo palabras para describirlo. Maldit* falta de aire, no quiero separarme aun, pero necesito… respirar…

\- Ah- ambos jadeábamos por aire.

\- Se-Serena pe-perdón…- lo deje terminar, nada me importa, solo quiero estar así un poco más… un poco más para grabarme esta sensación en mi memoria… solo… un… poco…más…

 ** _Fin Serena Pov´s_**

 ** _Ash Pov´s_**

Pensé que se enojaría al separarnos pero en lugar de eso, me volvió a besar… debo estar soñando, esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero en estos momento ya no me importa si es sueño, no quiero que se aleje, quiero estar cerca de ella más tiempo, quiero tenerla en mis brazos como ahora siempre, no quiero que se valla jamás de mi lado…

\- Ha~ ha~- Nos separamos de nuevo por la falta de aire. Ambos respirábamos agitados, ella parecía que diría algo, pero yo no quería escucharlo, solo quería besarla de nuevo…

La tome por la cintura y la acerque más a mí, volviendo a besarla, y siendo correspondido por ella de nuevo…

 ** _Fin Ash Pov´s_**

 ** _Normal Pov´s_**

Serena estaba sentada a horcajas sobre las piernas de Ash y tenía la cabeza hacia adelante mientras tenía sus brazos sobre sus hombros con sus manos en su nuca y Ash tenía la cabeza ligeramente hacía arriba, cada vez que se les acababa el aire, se separaban para recuperar el aliento, y justo después de eso volvían a besarse, en cierto punto para Ash no fue suficiente, entonces mordió el labio inferior de Serena.

\- Ah~- suspiro gimió Serena, esto hizo que se le erizara la piel a nuestro azabache, cuando Serena abrió la boca, fue el momento que Ash aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca de la chica.

Una nueva ola de emociones recorrió el cuerpo de ambos chicos, el beso se volvió aún más salvaje y descontrolado, sus lenguas estaban en un baile que solo ellas sabían la coreografía, ninguno prestaba atención en el mundo, pero para desgracia de ambos, el mal tercio de su mágico momento volvió a aparecer, _La falta de aire_ , cuando se separaron dejaron un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, luego de recuperar el aliento.

En lugar de besarse de nuevo apreciaron el rostro del otro… Serena miraba como un agitado Ash, bastante rojo sudaba y tenía su mirada oscurecida por el deseo, y sus labios estaban rojos eh hinchados… Mientras Ash grababa esa imagen en su mente… Serena estaba con los labios hinchados y rojos, los tenía medio-abiertos, estaba muy sonrojada, con los ojos nublados por el deseo y podía ver claramente el hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas, que le daba un toque sensual y…

 _Erótico…_

\- Sera mejor que…- dijo Ash, pero ve como Serena le ruega con la vista.

\- Solo un poco más… por favor…- le dijo con su voz agitada.

La poca cordura que le quedaba se rompió, la tomo de nuevo por la cintura y la volvió a besar, justo como antes, salvaje, necesitado, deseoso, Ash controlado por sus impulsos pasó una mano por debajo de la Camisilla de Serena, haciéndola suspirar en sus labios.

\- Puedo… detenerme… si… quieres- le dijo sin la más mínima intención de detenerse, solo quería jugar un poco.

\- Por-por favor…- el creyó que le pediría que se detuviera-… Sigue…

Y con eso el volvió a besarla, pero se separó de su boca para luego pasar a besar su cuello, lo besaba, lamia, mordisqueaba, sacando varios gemidos de Serena al estar también pasando su mano por su abdomen desnudo…

Pero la chica no se quedaba atrás, ella había abierto el chaleco de Ash y lo había tirado por algún lugar, ahora estaba pasando sus manos por la espalda debajo de la camisa de Ash, paso una mano al frente sintiendo el ligeramente formado cuerpo de Su Ash, logrando hacer gruñir al chico, lo que la motivo a seguir…

Ambos chicos estaban necesitados del otro, y estaban a punto de pasar esa barreda que los separaba…

\- ASH

\- SERENA

\- PIKA

\- ASH, SERENA

Escucharon los gritos de sus amigos, en ese momento reaccionaron, y se vieron el uno al otro, enrojecieron al punto de sacar humo por sus orejas y se separaron. Antes de que sus amigos llegaran, se arreglaron y Ash se puso su chaleco, justo cuando terminaron de arreglarse, sus amigos aparecieron…

\- Al fin los encontramos, nos tenían preocupados- hablo Clemont.

\- SERENA- Gritaron las 2 chicas rubias saltando encima de la peli miel.

\- ¿Qué pasa chicas?

\- PERDON POR NO HABER PODIDO AYUDARTE CON ESE IDIOTA- Lloraban Korrina.

\- YO TAMBIEN LO SIENTO- La imito Bonnie.

Luego de la sesión de lágrimas por parte de las rubias y de dar explicaciones a Clemont que solo él pudo escuchar, notaron que se había hecho muy tarde así que partieron rumbo al centro pokemon, en el camino se encontraron con Jessi hablando animosamente con Miette, las 2 peli azules les dijeron que se quedarían un poco más y que fueran al centro pokemon, durante el camino entero Korrina y Bonnie tuvieron acorralada a Serena sin darle la oportunidad de hablar con Ash, cuando por fin llegaron al centro pokemon, Bonnie callo dormida y Clemont y Korrina la llevaron a la habitación.

\- Sí que está cansada- hablo Clemont depositando en la cama a su hermanita.

\- No me sorprende, uso mucha energía hoy- le contesto Korrina mientras dejaba a Lucario durmiendo en un rincón de la habitación con Dedeene, cuando volteo a ver a Clemont lo vio arropando a Bonnie y deseándole buenas noches- Serias un buen padre…

\- ¿Eso piensas?

\- Claro- ahora era que reparaba en lo que había dicho- ya tienes mucha experiencia cuidando de tu hermana…

\- Yo estoy seguro de que tú serias una buena madre…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Pues porque eres capaz de llevarte muy bien con los niños, sabes que les gusta, aunque estoy seguro de que no sabrías ponerles limites- con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota estilo anime en la cien.

\- Ah ¿acaso me estas retando?

\- Creo que podrías llamarlo así- volteando y encontrándose a Korrina muy cerca de él.

\- Crees que no soy capaz de poner límites ¿cierto?

\- Yo pienso que eres más de quienes los rompen.

\- Talvez tengas un poco de razón en eso- a estas alturas estaba a solo centímetros de unir sus labios, pero Korrina se alejó- Sera mejor si nos vamos a dormir, ha sido un largo día…

\- Tienes razón- iba a irse, pero se detiene y voltea- ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de algo…

\- Ah ¿de qué?

\- Que somos completamente opuestos- le dijo con seguridad y cara pensativa.

Korrina se sintió mal, quizás y el no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero aun así se animó a preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Pues tu eres enérgica, yo me canso con facilidad, yo creo en el poder de la ciencia, y tú en el del esfuerzo físico, tu eres la representación del salvajismo en lo que respecta a las batallas, y yo soy lo estratégico de las mismas…

\- Perdona si no te agrada mi personalidad- ok, le dolía que pensara así de ella.

\- ¿Quién dijo que me molesta?

\- ¿Eh?

\- De hecho, me gusta- ahora ese dolor en el pecho era un sentimiento cálido- Tal como algo que me encanta de la ciencia- eso le bajo de las nubes.

\- ¿De la ciencia?

\- Si- se puso nuevamente frente a ella- Ley básica de las ciencias eléctricas: Magnetismo…- Antes de terminar su frase, la beso con cariño, esta vez, en lugar de desmallarse, Korrina correspondió el beso, pero a ninguno le pareció suficiente, Clemont la sujeto por la cintura y ella sujeto su cuello en un intento por estar más cerca del otro, Clemont con su lengua lamio el labio de Korrina haciendo que se le escapara un gemido donde el aprovecho y volvió el beso en uno más apasionado, cuando se quedaron sin aire y se separaron, el tomo aire, y luego dijo- _Los opuestos se atraen_ \- le dio un casto beso en los labios y salió de la habitación dejando a Korrina tocándose los labios y sonriendo.

A los pocos segundos de salir Clemont entro una Serena tremendamente sonrojada, pensó que sufriría una avalancha de preguntas por parte de la rubia, pero al ver el estado en el que se encontraba lo descarto.

\- ¿Algo bueno paso?- le pregunto una vez estuvo frente a ella

\- Algo increíble- dijo muy feliz- ¿y tú?

\- Bueno…- haciéndose la difícil.

\- Vamos, dime, dime…

\- Veras…

 ** _Flash back_**

Los rubios subieron a dejar a Bonnie en la habitación dejando a la pareja sola enfrente de las escaleras, ninguno era capaz de hablar, pero ella se armó de valor para hablar… aunque no fue para lo que ella quiso…

\- Ten Ash, tu gorra- le entrego el objeto que había llevado todo el día, aunque no quisiera, no era suya esa gorra.

\- Gracias- le dedico una sonrisa- Serena, ¿de verdad no te iras?

\- No Ash- le sonríe- es más, ¿puedo quedarme contigo hasta el final de tu viaje?

\- No- eso literalmente dejo sin aire a Serena, luego de lo que habían pasado antes… ¿Él no quería que siguieran juntos?

\- ¿Por qué?- estaba al borde de romper en llanto.

\- Porque es muy poco tiempo- le respondió.

\- Poco tiempo- ¿es que el creer que no es suficiente? ¿Quiere pasar más tiempo con ella?- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- A que si te digo que sí, sería como decir que nos separaríamos luego de nuestro viaje por kalos, y yo no quiero eso- le dijo a la chica viéndola a los ojos.

\- Ash…

\- Es más- le detuvo- Serena…- le extiende la mano- ¿Me acompañarías siempre desde ahora?- le pregunta cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Eso fue algo impactante, pero en lugar de sentir un golpe, Serena sintió como su corazón corría a mil, no, un millón de millas por hora, el no solo le pedía que no se alejara de él, sino que quería que estuvieran juntos SIEMPRE de ahí en adelante…

\- ¡Claro que sí!- en vez de tomar su mano lo abrazo, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo estaba por separarse hasta que sintió como los brazos de Ash rodeaban su cintura, se alejó un poco para verlo…

\- Entonces ¿Prometes nunca irte de mi lado, y siempre estar conmigo, sin importar lo que pase?

\- Solo si tú me prometes lo mismo- Le respondió ella acercándose.

\- Es una promesa- le dijo cerrando los ojos y dando el impulso final.

\- Una promesa- También cierra los ojos y lo besa, no un beso como el que se dieron antes, este era un beso calmado, dulce, tranquilo…

\- Buenas noches Serena- le dijo al separarse, le dio un casto beso antes de soltarla- Mi Serena- dijo antes de subir las escaleras, y ella lo siguió.

\- Buenas noches- Dijo ella robándole un beso- Mi Ash…- Luego de eso entro corriendo a su habitación.

 ** _Fin del Flash back_**

\- No me creo que aun con todo eso no le hayas dicho tus sentimientos- le reprocho Korrina.

\- A mí me parece que están más que claros- le respondió Serena.

\- No es lo mismo, que estén claros a decirlos Serena- le contrataco.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué tú aun no le dices nada a Clemont?

\- Porque están más que claros mis sentimientos

\- No es lo mismo que estén claros que decirlos…

Las chicas se pasaron un buen rato discutiendo sobre ese tema, hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas…

Era ya de mañana en la Región de Kalos y en el aéreo puerto de ciudad Luminalia se podía ver a una chica bajando del avión.

\- Ya casi es tiempo de que nos veamos otra vez… Ash- dijo terminando de bajar el avión.

 ** _Hola de nuevo, solo quiero decirles que me alegra que me sigan apoyando, y me pone muy feliz que a todos les guste la histori ese pequeño homicida, perdón por hacerte esperar hasta ahora n_nu bueno eso ha sido todo esta semana, ojala les haya gustado, nos veremos la próxima (Avísenme que les pareció la parte lime de la historia, les soy sincero, no sé cómo me salió)_**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	8. Chapter 8 Un sabor electrizante y fuerte

**_Hola de nuevo, creo que este capítulo me quedo algo tranquilo, pues tuve que trabajar un poco apurado, espero les guste._**

 ** _Un sabor electrizante y fuerte_**

En ciudad flux, se podía observar a unas Serena y Korrina completamente radiantes y a una Bonnie impactada, todas en pijama, junto a un lucario que veía divertido la escena junto con Braxien…

\- ¡QUE HERMOSO!- grito la menor pues ambas chicas le habían contado lo de la noche anterior, claro, omitiendo ciertos detalles…

\- Bonnie, baja la voz- le pidieron las mayores.

\- PERO ES QUE NUNCA ESEPERE QUE PASARA ALGO ASÍ- se detuvo al ver las miradas amenazadoras de ambas chicas- ok, me calmo, pero mi hermano y Ash tiene talento para estas cosas, y tan despistados que eran…- eso ultimo lo dijo con pena.

\- Cierto…- le secundaron ambas mayores.

Mientras en el cuarto de los chicos, ya ambos se habían levantado, y estaban hablando del mismo tema de la noche anterior, solo que en un tono un poco más bajo…

\- Valla~- dijo Ash al terminar de escuchar a Clemont- Usar la ciencia para coquetear, muy inteligente amigo…- dándole un pulgar en alto.

\- No tanto como hacerle prometer que jamás se ira de tu lado- le responde sonriendo haciendo que Ash se sonroje un poco- fuiste mucho más directo que yo, quien lo diría, Ash Ketchum tiene un lado cursi…

Así los chicos siguieron abochornándose entre sí, aunque los 2 estuvieran felices por el otro ninguno iba a ceder ante el otro, pero tuvieron que detenerse cuando sus estómagos exigieron comida.

\- Tregua- Dijeron los 2 dándose la mano saliendo por algo de desayunar.

Mientras, podemos ver como una chica va entrando y saliendo frenéticamente de las múltiples habitaciones del centro pokemon, está chica sin fijarse por donde iba, termina chocando con Clemont quien había olvidado en la habitación haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo.

\- Perdón, perdón, no vi por donde iba- Decía la chica sobre Clemont.

\- No te preocupes, solo… ¿puedes levantarte?

\- AH Perdón- dice al levantarse, una vez ambos estuvieron de pie- De nuevo perdóname, soy Kira, ¿tu?

\- Soy Clemont, un gusto Kira, ¿se puede saber que estás buscando?

\- AH ES VERDAD, ¿No has visto un Eve por aquí?

\- Un Eve… No, perdona- Su estómago ruge- Perdona, te ayudaría pero mis amigos me esperan para desayunar, te buscare si lo veo, ¿ok?

\- Si, muchas gracias, adiós- le da la mano con efusividad luego se va.

Clemont está por irse, pero siente una inmensa aura asesina detrás de él. Con algo de medio, se voltio para contemplar como Korrina lo observaba con un aura oscura…

\- ¿Ho-hola?- le dijo súper nervioso.

\- Clemont- dijo ella con voz pausada- ¿Quién era esa chica?

\- E-ella e-era Ki-kira, choco conmigo, e-estaba bu-buscando un Eve, so-solo e-eso- El no sabía por qué daba esa explicación tan desesperada, ok, si, estaba enamorado de Korrina no quería que se diera la idea equivocada, pero vamos, eso no era suficiente para hacerlo actuar así, aunque el aura asesina de la chica no estaba ayudando…

\- Ya veo- dijo ella acercándose, aun con esa aura a su alrededor- Clemont, no vuelvas a hablarle a esa chica.

\- ¿Eh? Pero le dije que le avisaría si veía a su Eve

\- Olvídate de eso

\- No

\- Sí

\- No

\- Sí

\- no

\- CLEMONT- Se ve interrumpida por un beso de Clemont.

\- No tienes por qué ponerte así- le dice luego de separarse un poco. Pero manteniendo la cercanía entre ellos- Después de todo quien mueve mi mundo eres tu- le da otro beso y la arrastra jalándola de la mano para ir al primer piso, todo bajo la vista de Kira.

\- Así que ha tiene novia, que triste- hablo ella un poco desanimada- bueno, no quita el hecho de que podamos ser amigos…- y continua la búsqueda de su pokemon.

Mientras en la planta baja, se ve como los chicos reciben su comida al tiempo que llegan Clemont Korrina tomados de la mano, nadie dice nada, solo se sientan a comer, Ash junto a Serena, Clemont junto a Korrina Bonnie en la punta, no había ningún tipo de diferencia salvo las sonrisa de todos en el grupo, que, a diferencia de otras veces, algunas iban dirigidas a una persona en específico…

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy?- pregunto Serena una vez termino de comer.

\- No sé, pero creo que ya hemos descansado mucho tiempo- Hablo Clemont- ¿Deberíamos ir al siguiente gimnasio?

\- SI, ya quiero ganar mi última medalla, estaré un paso más cerca de ir a la liga kalos- hablaba muy emocionado Ash bajo la mirada de todos sus amigos.

\- Creo que sería bueno avanzar- dijo ahora Serena- Ah sido divertido y todo el estar en la ciudad, pero creo que ya deberíamos seguir con el viaje…

\- Yo ya quiero ver el próximo gimnasio, ¡Debe tener muchos lindos pokemon!- Bonnie estaba igual o más entusiasmada que Ash.

Korrina sonreía, pero también se le veía un poco triste, Clemont lo noto, pero decidió mejor no decir nada por el momento, ya hablaría con ella después.

\- Pues está decidido, nos vamos mañana- Hablo Ash dejando a todos con una interrogante.

\- ¿Mañana?- Preguntaron todos en la mesa.

\- Si, ¿Qué tiene?

\- Pues que es raro que no quieras salir hoy- le comento Clemont

\- Es que hay algo que quiero hacer antes de irnos- le responde- Y antes de que pregunten… Es un secreto, me iré con pikachu y mis pokemon un rato, vuelvo después…- Dicho y hecho Ash tomo a todos sus pokemon y salió del lugar, dejando a todos con una muy gran curiosidad.

Mientras tanto, en ciudad Luminalia, se ve como una chica camina hacia el laboratorio del profesor Platane muy apresurada, al llegar toca la puerta y es recibida por uno de los alumnos del profesor.

\- Hola, ¿necesita algo'?

\- Hola, sí, me gustaría hablar con el Profesor Platane, ¿se encuentra?

\- Claro, enseguida lo llamo, espere adentro por favor.

El chico se fue a buscar al profesor mientras que la chica se quedó admirando la decoración del salón…

\- Hola, soy el Prof. Platane, me dijeron que me buscabas- Dijo el investigador de la mega evolución más conocido.

\- Si, disculpe, pero estoy buscando a alguien, me dijeron que usted podría decirme donde está.

\- ¿Y a quien estas buscando, si puedo te ayudare?

\- Se llama Ash, siempre viaja con un pikachu.

\- Ah Ash, ese chico sí que ha sido de ayuda.

\- ¿Lo conoce? ¿Sabe dónde está?- pregunto ella muy entusiasma.

\- Si, lo conozco, me ayudó mucho en el pasado, y con respecto a donde está, creo que aún sigue en ciudad Flux.

\- ¿Dónde queda esa ciudad?

\- Ahí un tren que sale hoy en la noche hacía esa ciudad, llegaras en la mañana si viajas por él.

\- No sabía que hubiese esa clase de transporte.

\- Fue instalado hace poco, era principalmente para facilitar mi trabajo yendo de ciudad en ciudad, pero cualquiera puede usarlo.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor.

\- No hay ningún problema, pero si no te importa, ¿Quién eres y porque buscas a Ash?

\- Soy una vieja amiga, y tengo algo importante que hacer.

\- Ya veo, bueno suerte en lo que tengas que hacer, pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo, Dawn, es un placer profesor.

Y la ex-compañera de Ash por la región de Sinnoh salió del laboratorio camino al centro pokemon, una vez estuvo en su habitación se hecho en la cama y su Piplub se hecho al lado de ella.

\- Falta poco para volver a ver a Ash- dijo feliz mientras abrazaba a su pokemon- Ya quiero verlo otra vez y decirle lo que siento- se sonroja un poco- Espero… Que no hayas cambiado Ash…

Volviendo a Ciudad Flux, Bonnie estaba afuera viendo como Serena practicaba su actuación de performer Korrina estaba parada frente al área de lo videófonos muy pensativa, se veía que quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas se vieron suprimidas al sentir como alguien la abrazaba por sus hombros, ella se sorprendió, pero luego se relajó, sabía quién era esa persona…

\- ¿Me dirás que te ocurre?- Pregunto Clemont con calma sin romper el abrazo.

\- Es que… Si se van, tendré que volver a Ciudad Yantra, ya he dejado el gimnasio demasiado tiempo...- Estaba muy triste por tener que separarse de ellos, especialmente ahora que tenía al chico que tanto quería con ella-… No quiero…

\- Pues no lo hagas…- le dijo él, apretando un poco más el abrazo- Quédate con nosotros, quédate conmigo…

\- Clemont, no puedo, tengo responsabilidades como líder de gimnasio.

\- Yo también Korrina, pero he viajado con Ash he aprendido un montón de cosas, tú también puedes hacerlo- Clemont parecía buscar cualquier excusa para que se quedara.

\- Mi abuelo es mucho más estricto que tu papa Clemont, él jamás me dejaría quedarme si se lo pido…

\- Entonces le pediremos los 2 que te deje- le dijo con seguridad- Si dice que no una vez, se lo pediré 2 veces, si se niega entonces 3, 4, 5, no importa cuántas veces tenga que pedírselo, lo hare las necesarias para que te quedes- le dijo dándole la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos.

\- Clemont… Ok, se lo pediremos los 2- Le sonríe.

\- Esa es mi chica- le dijo feliz provocando que ella se sonroje.

Ambos van a la zona de videófonos, por suerte Korrina ya volvió a su color, y llaman al gimnasio de ciudad Yantra, luego de 3 tonos, el abuelo de Korrina responde.

\- Ah, hola Korrina, ya vas a volver al gimnasio- le hablo a la chica, aun cuando Clemont esta junto a ella.

\- Bueno… Abuelo veras…- Esta muy nerviosa, Clemont toma su mano para ayudarla a calmerse, el Maestro de la Mega evolución lo nota, pero prefiere no decir nada… Aun- Abuelo, yo… Quiero viajar junto con los chicos hasta el próximo gimnasio.

\- No- respondió el anciano luego de un rato- tienes responsabilidades Korrina, además que debes continuar tu entrenamiento, no puedo dejar que holgazanees…

\- Ella no hará tal cosa- le dijo Clemont al hombre- Yo mismo me encargare de que continúe con su entrenamiento.

\- Y que puedes hacer tú para entrenar a Korrina chico, más importante, ¿Por qué estás tú en esta conversación?

\- Soy Clemont, líder de gimnasio y amigo de Korrina, y puedo asegurarle de que Korrina tendrá un mejor entrenamiento viajando que quedándose en ciudad Yantra.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Por experiencia- El hombre se queda observando al chico atento- Yo también necesitaba entrenar, crecer como entrenador y líder di gimnasio, cuando lo intente en mi ciudad el progreso era mínimo, solo venían retadores con estrategias contra los tipo eléctrico, nunca aprendía nada de los combates, mi estilo de pelea y mi desarrollo estaban estancados… Pero al comenzar mi viaje empeche a ver distintos tipos de gimnasios, nuevo modos de pelea, y entendí que el viajar es un manera de aprender de distintos entrenadores lugares y Pokemon… Usted puede creer que entrenado la mega-evolución ella será más fuerte, pero le digo que eso no va a bastar, Korrina necesita entender el mundo y a sus pokemon, y eso no lo conseguirá estando atada a un solo sitio.

La chica y el anciano estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Clemont, el verdaderamente había dejado de ser un chico cerrado, ahora podía hablar con libertad y completa seguridad sobre lo que el cree, todo por evitar alejarse de Korrina…

\- ¿Me puedes asegurar que no se descuidara de su entrenamiento?- pregunto el anciano luego de un silencio incómodo.

\- Se lo aseguro- dijo el con convicción.

\- Bien, Korrina puede bajar con ustedes.

\- SI- Grito ella feliz- GRACIAS ABUELO, GRACIAS CLEMONT- Dijo abrazando al chico que gustoso le regreso el gesto.

\- Korrina- ella paro su efusividad- Déjanos un momento al chico y a mí, a solas.

\- ¿Por qué debería?

\- Korrina- le dijo en tono severo.

\- Tranquila- Le dijo Clemont a la chica- Ve no será nada- ella dudo un poco, pero al ver la sonrisa que le dedico el chico decidió irse- ¿De qué quiere hablar señor?- pregunto una vez Korrina se fue.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta mi nieta?- Listo, directo y sin anestesia.

\- Desde la primera vez que viajamos juntos- le respondió lleno de seguridad, aunque muy rojo por haber sido descubierto.

\- Ya veo, ¿se los has dicho?

\- Aun no.

\- Pues te recomiendo que te apresures- le dijo- Mas te vale cuidarla, si llega a derramar lagrimas por ti, yo mismo me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol- dicho eso colgó la llamada y dejo a Clemont muy asustado y sonrojado.

\- Supongo que era inevitable… Pero nunca la haría llorar- sale de la zona de videófonos y va a los campos de batalla del centro pokemon.

En tanto se puede ver a un Ash muy alegre, mientras busca algo por la ciudad, al pasar por una tienda, al fin encuentra lo que busca, luego de comprarlo se dispone a volver al centro pokemon, pero alguien lo jala por la camisa y lo tira dentro de un callejón.

\- OYE ¿QUE TE OCURRE?

\- CALLATE- Era Calem quien jalo a Ash y ahora estaba frente a el- ¿COMO PUDIESTE QUITARME A SERENA? DEVUELVEMELA- Y lo golpea en el rostro.

\- SERENA NUNCA FUE TUYA- El simple hecho de ver a Calem hizo hervir la sangre de Ash, y que ahora viniera reclamando a Serena como si fuera un objeto solo empeoro su ánimo.

\- ELLA ERA MIA, ELLA ERA SOLO PARA MI HASTA QUE TU APARECISTE

\- SERENA NO ES UN OBJETO COMO PARA QUE DIGAS QUE TE PERTENECIA

\- CALLATE- En esa frase le lanzo un golpe a Ash dándole de lleno en el rostro- NO DEJARE QUE TE QUEDES CON SERENA- Calem ve al suelo y ve lo que Ash le compro a Serena- Y ESTO QUE, ¿PIENSAS GANARTELA DE ESTE MODO? APUESTO A QUE SOLO QUIERES JUGAR CON ELLA.

\- DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS- Ash se levanta y le arrebata el regalo de las manos- YO NO JUEGO CON ELLA, ELLA ES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI, YO LA QUIERO, Y NO DEJARE QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU

\- NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A SERENA- Estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo hasta que es detenido por un grito…

\- CALEM- Escucharon gritar a ¿Serena?

\- ¿Serena?- pregunto Ash

\- ASH, ¿ESTAS BIEN?- Pregunto corriendo a su lado, y mirando preocupada el golpe del chico.

\- Serena- la llamo Calem.

\- ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE OCURRE? TE DIJE, QUE NO QUERIA VOLVER A VERTE.

\- PERO SERENA, EL NO TE MERECE

\- ¿Y QUIEN ERES TU PARA DECIR ESO?

\- ¿Eh?

\- TE LO DIJE ANTES CALEM, YO YA NO SOY LA CHICA QUE QUERIAS, SOY OTRA PERSONA AHORA.

\- Serena…

\- LARGO CALEM- En los ojos de la chica no había más que una inmensa rabia.

Después de eso Calem se fue furioso y dolido por la derrota contra Ash por Serena, en cambio la chica ahora estaba concentrada en revisar el golpe de Ash, mientras el buscaba esconder el regalo que le tenía a la chica.

\- Ash, perdona de verdad, por mi culpa Calem te hizo esto.

\- No te preocupes Serena, no es tu culpa- le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

\- Si- le respondió de igual forma, iba a verle, pero observo el pequeño paquete que Ash tenía en la mano- Ash, ¿Qué es eso?

\- Na-nada Serena- Ella quería saber, pero todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando Ash le dijo- Serena, ¿te-tendrías u-una ci-cita con mi-migo?- Shock total.

\- SI- Grito eufórica- Es de-decir, cla-claro Ash.

\- Bien, vamos- le dijo ya de pie extendiéndole la mano, ella la acepta gustosa.

\- Pero deberíamos tratar tu herida primero.

\- No es nada grave Serena, no te preocupes por eso.

Luego de esa frase Ash se llevó a Serena luego de decirle a pikachu que volviera al centro pokemon, después de eso arrastro a Serena al cine donde escogieron una película de terror, opción tomada por el, durante la peli, Serena asustada se abrazaba a Ash quien divertido y alegre la regresaba el abrazo sonrojando a Serena, después Serena llevo a Ash a múltiples tiendas donde ella compro hasta desfallecer, sin darse cuenta, se les hizo extremadamente tarde, y el sol se estaba poniendo, habían decidido ir a ver el reloj de sol de ciudad Flux…

\- Gracias Ash, hoy fue un día increíble- le dijo Serena sentada en una banca junto a Ash.

\- No hay de que Serena, yo también la pase increíble- le respondió, de repente Ash se puso muy nervioso- Serena- ella lo miro- qui-quiero darte algo.

\- ¿Qué es Ash?

\- Cierra los ojos- ella lo hizo sin dudarlo, y luego sintió como Ash pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros, ella pensó que la besaría- Ahora ábrelos…- se desilusiono, pero vio lo que Ash le había dado…

\- ¿Un collar?- era, un hermoso collar de color dorado, con forma de corazón y tenía una frase escrita " _Je sens la terre est le paradis sur votre côté"_ Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida por el mensaje e increíblemente feliz- Gracias Ash, es precioso.

\- Me alegra que te guste- Se acerca a ella y toma el collar en sus manos- No se mucho del idioma, pero le pedí al vendedor que me ayudara a poner el mensaje… Lo que dice ahí, es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, Serena…

\- Ash… Je t'aime plus que tout- le dijo ella antes de ambos acercándose para finalmente besarse.

\- Volvamos Serena- le dijo tomando si mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, para luego cargar las bolsas que la chica había comprado, para después volver al centro pokemon.

 ** _Hola gente, espero les haya gustado, pero tuve que trabajar un poco apurado, las frases que se dedicaron ash y serena son "Siento que la tierra es el cielo a tu lado" y "Te quiero más que a nada" respectivamente solo que están en francés. En el próximo capítulo llegara Dawn a escena, esperen ansiosos, nos vemos la próxima semana. También empecé a escribir una historia del erizo azul favorito (Ahórrense sus comentarios fans de Mario) Sonic, es una historia Au tipo drama escolar, mi hermanita le empezó a escribir y como ella no tiene internet me dijo que la publicara, le empecé a hacer unos cuantos arreglos pero dejando los toques de infantilismo de mi hermana, si se sienten nostálgicos respecto a este personaje, por favor pásense por la historia, nos harían muy felices a mí y a mi hermanita…_**

 ** _Historia de Sonic: Azul y Rosa_**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	9. Chapter 9: Viejo sabor agridulce

**_Hola y, ¡¿QUE PASO?! Casi nadie comento, eso me hiere, ¿hice algo mal? chicos no me hagan eso, pierdo el entusiasmo, pero bueno no hay mucho que hacer, el comentar es su decisión, no tengo mucho que decir sobre este cap, solo que estoy seguro de que no es como muchos de ustedes esperan que sea, sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Un antiguo sabor agridulce_**

Nuestros héroes, ya levantados y preparándose para salir, ahora con la información de que Korrina los acompañara en su viaje por tiempo indefinido caminan por las calles de la ciudad, con una minúscula diferencia a los días anteriores, y esa es que Ash lleva a Serena de la mano…

¿Por qué?... nadie lo sabe, parece ser que el chico solamente le dio por realizar ese acto el día de hoy, y Serena no podría estar más feliz por eso, se podía ver a kilómetros la felicidad estampada en el rostro de la chica, quien parecía tener brillos a su alrededor, por su parte Clemont estaba muy nervioso al igual que Korrina, ellos querían estar en la misma situación, pero Bonnie no ayudaba, cuando habían reunido el valor necesario la menor los interrumpió gritando que deberían hacer lo mismo.

\- Ahora nos dirigimos a el gimnasio Fractal- dijo Serena mientras veía su nav con la mano que tenía libre- Sera un viaje un poco largo…

\- Me alegra que sea así…- le dijo Korrina en un susurro a Clemont quien solo sonrió y por fin tomo su mano.

\- Pues ¿Qué estamos espera…?- No termino pues…

\- ¡ASH!- Escucharon un grito, luego de eso Serena dejo de sentir el agarre en su mano, y todos voltearon para encontrarse con la escena de Ash tirado en el suelo, mientras una chica peli azul lo abrazaba fuertemente, ninguno del grupo reconocía a la chica, pues no era ni Jessica ni Miette…

\- ¿Dawn?

\- La que viste y calza- dijo la chica dejando ver su rostro sonriente y sus ojos color zafiro- No sabes cuánto te extrañe Ash…- Sonríe dulcemente, pero su sonrisa se va al sentir una mirada en su espalda una increíble sed de sangre, al voltear observa a Korrina, Clemont y Bonnie sorprendidos, pero en cambio Serena esta con un aura malévola y aterradora a su alrededor y la miraba como si quisiera que desapareciera, (Justo lo que Serena buscaba)- ¿Hola?

\- Ho-hola- Dijeron los 3 rubios.

\- Hola- dijo Serena en tono frio aun con el aura asesina rodeándola.

\- Dawn- La llamo Ash- ¿Podrías levantarte? Esto es incómodo- La chica comprende la situación y se levanta, una vez los 2 de pie y con una Serena celosa siendo retenido por lucario, Korrina y Bonnie, entablan una conversación "Normal"- Y dime Dawn ¿Qué te trae por kalos?

\- _Pues tu Ash_ \- Es el pensamiento de la chica, pero obviamente no lo dirá en voz alta- Estoy viajando por distintas regiones para poder mejorar mi estilo de coordinadora pokemon, también para atrapar pokemon que me ayuden en los concursos, había escuchado que estabas por kalos y pensé en venir a verte de paso… Me alegra mucho ver que estas bien.

\- Si, a mí también me alegra Dawn- El chico solo hasta ahora nota el aura asesina que rodea a Serena, pero como todo protagonista, lo ignora por completo- Ha cierto, Dawn, te presento a mis compañeros de viaje por Kalos- comienza las presentaciones- Él es Clemont, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, ella es su hermana menor Bonnie, ella es Korrina la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Yantra- le dijo presentando a los rubios.

\- Es un placer- les dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

\- Igualmente- dijo Korrina

\- El placer es mio- contesto Clemont.

\- Un gusto- dijo Bonnie con su usual entusiasmo.

\- Y Ash- Hablo Dawn- ¿Quién es ella?- Señalando a Serena.

\- Ella es mi Serena y es…- Todos escucharon lo que dijo el chico, pero nadie presto la menor atención a los siguiente, pues el aura asesina de Serena desapareció al instante para ser reemplazada por una de color rosa y su rostro furico se volvió uno de completa enamora, en los rostros de Bonnie y Korrina se dibujó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, la cara de Clemont era una de entre orgullo y de asombro, mientras que el de Dawn… Bueno, basta decir que el odio de Serena ahora estaba en otra persona…

\- Ash…- Él azabache voltio a ver a Dawn- ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ella es…- Dijo dándole pie a la frase, mientras señalaba Serena.

\- Ella es mi Serena, una performer y futura reina de Kalos- dijo Ash esta vez más lento- ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?

\- Creo que el problema es que lo escucho muy bien- le dijo Clemont a Korrina.

\- Cierto, cierto- le respondió está disfrutando la escena.

\- ¿Qué es ella para ti?- Pregunto Dawn.

\- Ella es…- Ash se detuvo un momento, decir que eran solo amigos era un tontería, aun si no habían dado el siguiente paso en su relación, y decir que era su novia… No es que no le gustase pero no le parecía apropiado. Luego de mucho meditar, decidió decirlo que de verdad pensaba- Ella es la persona más importante para mí- en vez de decirlo como todo lo anterior, involuntariamente, esto salió como un suspiro, pero un suspiro de esos que tienes al ver a esa persona especial, y aun si él no lo noto, bajo un poco la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín.

Dawn estaba furica, frustrada y preocupada, ella había llegado a Kalos con la intención de enamorar a Ash, pero ahora aparecía una chica que lo había logrado. ¡NO! Ella no iba a rendirse, no ahora que había llegado hasta ahí, descubriría algo para hacer que Ash olvide a Serena, no lo cedería sin pelear…

\- Ash- Llamo la peli azul- ¿Cuántas medallas has conseguido en Kalos?- Saco una pregunta trivial para desviar el ambiente, lo cual le funcionó muy bien…

Mientras caminaban por las rutas Ash y Dawn conversaban felizmente de su viaje pasado con una Serena muerta de celos un 3 chicos que se sentían como relleno de un drama amoroso, el viaje fue así prácticamente todo el día, salvo por la hora del almuerzo en ña cual la celosa fue Dawn, pues tuvo que aguantarse el que Ash y Serena se sentasen juntos y que, por una broma de la más pequeña del grupo, Serena le diera de comer a Ash y viceversa, el viaje fue pasado entre miradas asesinas e indirectas que se mandaban ambas féminas entre sí, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir…

\- Bien, ya está listo- Debido a la visita de Dawn, los chicos decidieron hacer una fogata, luego de un buen rato contando historias y comiendo malvaviscos los chicos ya estaban listos para dormir, como Korrina los acompañaba ahora también, Ash cedió su lugar para que Bonnie durmiera junto con su hermano y así las chicas ocuparan la tienda con comodidad, por eso se había puesto junto a la fogata con una cama improvisada al haberle dado su bolsa de dormir a Dawn quien contaba con llegar a un centro pokemon antes de anochecer. Ya estaba listo y en su improvisada cama con unas mantas- Buenas noches chicos- dijo para quedarse dormido.

Pero dentro de la tienda da las chicas se veía a una Serena bastante intranquila por el hecho de que Ash durmiera solo ahí afuera, así que decidió ir a ver como estaba, el salir sin despertar a Korrina o a Dawn fue un milagro considerando que apenas cabían en esa tienda, pero una vez estuvo fuera y fue a ver a Ash junto a la fogata lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente.

\- Creo que me preocupes por nada- Se dijo a sí misma, se acercó un poco a él- Siempre estas cuidándome, aunque no lo parezca, gracias- le besa la mejilla y está por irse, pero siente como Ash la sujeta, al inicio cree que lo despertó, pero al verlo nota que aún sigue dormido.

\- Serena… No te vayas…- Murmura el hico entre sueños provocando que el corazón de la chica lata de felicidad- Quédate… conmigo…

\- No te dejare Ash…- Le susurra luego de acercarse a él…

Ni ella misma sabe cómo ni cuándo fue que se posiciona bajo las mantas y se acomodó junto al chico, tampoco era que le importase, no se movería ni aunque quisiera pues inconscientemente Ash la había abrazado….

\- Buenas noches…- Dijo para caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

 ** _Ha sido todo, espero ver más comentarios chicos, no me hagan perder el entusiasmo, como dicen por ahí, un escritor (Actor, cantante, pintor, etc.…) vive de su público, si no se si les interesa chicos no voy a tener motivos para continuar la historia… En un tema diferente, gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer a historia de Sonic de mi hermanita, la hicieron muy feliz, gracias, subo los capítulos de esa historia el mismo dio de siempre, Domingo, bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta semana…_**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	10. Chapter 10: Agrio, sal, azucar

**_Hola, como ha ido su vida gente, solo 2 cosas que debo decir, 1, no se preocupen que ya espabile, un chico me dijo que no debo ser así de dependiente, por eso, continuare esta historia sin importar lo que pasé, y 2, hubo personas que no querían que Dawn sufra y que no quieren ver que Serena tanga fácil la cosa, pues le tengo malas noticias, es inevitable un poco de sufrimiento para Dawn, y Serena ya tiene el corazón de Ash, no puedo cambiar eso, fue todo por ahora, nos vemos al final._**

 ** _Agrios celos, muros de sal y estrellas de Azucar_**

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Fue lo que se escuchó hasta lo más recóndito del bosque.

Ya había amanecido en la región de kalos y nuestros héroes despertaban tranquilamente, claro, hasta que Dawn se encontró con la escena de Ash y Serena durmiendo abrazados… Korrina y Bonnie habían despertado antes y luego levantaron a Clemont para que observara la escena, y ninguno quería despertarlos… esos se notaban que se querían… Pero siempre hay un mal tercio en las buenas historias de amor, y el de esta termino despertando y lanzando un desgarrador grito que terminó por levantar a la pareja.

\- ¿Dawn, porque gritas?- Pregunto Ash aun sin notar la situación en la que estaba.

\- ¡¿Qué no ves la situación en la que estás?!

\- Que ruidosa- dijo una Serena medio dormida acomodándose mejor en Ash- Cállate y déjame dormir un poco más…- Ash se había dado cuenta de la situación, pero se quedó ensimismado en Serena durmiendo junto a él, por lo que no dijo nada…

\- ¡LEAVNTENSE!- Grito furica Dawn, sabía que ellos eran cercanos pero no que tanto… Y eso la molestaba de sobre manera.

Luego de levantarse, los chicos recogieron las tiendas y se disponían a desayunar, pero cuando se estaban sentando, Dawn sentó junto a Ash, ósea, el lugar de Serena…

\- ¿Eh? Perdona Dawn, ese es mi sitio- dijo ocultando su molestia.

\- Ah, espero no te moleste, pero me gustaría sentarme aquí, no te importa verdad ¿Ash?

\- Eh…- En lo que a Ash respecta, el quería estar junto a Serena, ya era su rutina, pero era Dawn quien se lo pedía, por un día no estaba mal ¿Verdad?- Yo creo que no…- Vio a Serena como pidiéndole permiso, la peli miel resignada asintió y se sentó entre Bonnie y Korrina.

Luego de la comida los chicos volvieron a caminar, Ash iba entre Dawn y Serena, de no ser por Bonnie, Clemont y Korrina que sacaban temas de conversación el viaje habría estado en un silencio incomodo, Serena y Dawn evitaban en lo posible hablar con la otra y cuando lo hacían era de manera rápida y cortante, eso hacía que la conversación se estancara cada tanto, parecía que el viaje seria así por mucho tiempo, pero gracias al cielo, terminaron llegando a un prado que tenía un lago…

\- Que lindo- Dijo Bonnie con brillos en los ojos.

\- ¿Les parece si tomamos un descanso aquí?- Pregunto Ash, el veía a Dawn y Serena muy molesta y pensó en aligerar un poco el ambiente.

\- Claro- Respondieron Clemont y Korrina empezando a correr detrás de Bonnie que había corrido apenas Ash propuso la idea.

\- Bien…- Dijeron Serena y Dawn.

-Vamos a nadar un poco…- Dijo Ash empezando a caminar, pero al darse la vuelta no vio como las chicas se lanzaron una mirada desafiante.

\- Sera…- Empezó Dawn.

\- Divertido…- Dijo Serena, las 2 empezando a caminar.

Ya estaban Bonnie y los chicos en el agua, solo faltaban las mayores.

\- Se tardan demasiado- Dijo Bonnie viendo a donde ella se había cambiado.

\- Espero no les haya pasado nada- Hablo Clemont.

\- HEY- Escucharon gritar para ver llegar a Korrina vistiendo un bikini, solo que la parte inferior era acompañada de un pantalón de mezclilla y su cabello ahora estaba atado en una trenza, no hay que decir que Clemont se prendió en más de mil y un colores, y dio gracias al estar dentro del agua- Ya vienen las otras 2, es que estaban un poco ocupadas con algunas cosas.

\- ¿Con que podrán estar ocupadas?- Pregunto Ash.

\- Pues…

\- CHICOS- Grito Serena acercándose con Dawn- Perdón por la demora- Las chicas voltearon hacia a Ash.

\- Oye, ¿Qué tal Ash?- Pregunto Dawn que llevaba un traje igual al de su viaje por Sinnoh, lo que constaba de un traje de una pieza que terminaba en un falda, lo único diferente era que ahora era un poco más ajustado.

\- Te vez muy linda Dawn- Respondió el chico un tanto sonrojado, el cumplido era debido a que ya conocía un poco más a las chicas como para poder decirles un cumplido.

\- Ash- lo llamo serena tímidamente- ¿Cómo me veo?- Serena llevaba un bikini rojo brillante con una mascada atada a la cintura y su cabello aun siendo corto se encontraba atado en una coleta baja.

\- Asombrosa- fue lo que salió de la boca del chico quien aunque trato, no pudo despegar sus ojos del cuerpo de la peli miel, dejando a Serena sonrojada y satisfecha mientras entraba al agua seguida por una Dawn molesta mientras se cubría el pecho.

Los chicos empezaron a jugar un poco dentro del agua, con claras competencias entre la peli azul y la peli miel para acercarse a Ash, que la mitad de las veces el pasaba por alto, y la otra mitad las chicas se detenían entre sí, entre tanto llego la hora del almuerzo, cuando estaban comiendo Serena había vuelto a su lugar para desagrado de Dawn, durante la comida o hubieron más incidentes, después de almorzar continuaron su camino, ahora llegando a un centro pokemon para pasar lo noche que ya se había acentuado…

\- Hola enfermera Joy- Saludaron en general los chicos.

\- Ah hola, perdonen chicos pero estamos un poco ocupados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Clemont.

\- Pues que estamos organizando una noche de películas para los viajeros y casi terminamos pero aún estamos haciendo los toque finales, pueden venir si quieren.

\- Yey ¡Una película!- dijo Bonnie convenciendo a todos de que asistirían o tendrían que lidiar con los berrinches de la menor toda la noche.

\- Me ´pregunto qué película será, ojala y sea una de acción- hablaba Korrina mientras se acomodaban en la habitación que consiguieron, al igual que antes, separadas de los chicos al ser tantas personas.

\- Mejor una comedia- le contesto Bonnie.

Aun con ese ambiente relajado de las rubias, Serena y Dawn estaba al borde del homicidio de la otra, a ninguna le había gustado ver a la otra cerca de Ash y, aunque durante las conversaciones se habían dado cuenta de lo bien que podrían llevarse, el amor y los celos eran mayores a cualquier otra cosa en esos momentos…

\- ¡Chicas por aquí!- les llamaron Ash y Clemont que ya habían tomado asiento y le habían apartado el lugar a las chicas.

\- Gracias por guardarnos lugares- dijo Korrina sentándose a un lado de Clemont mientras Bonnie se sentaba en el otro.

Y el duelo empezó en ese momento, pues, solo había un lugar junto a Ash, amabas chicas se vieron desafiantes, ninguna planeaba ceder el lugar, y ambas caminaron de forma "Normal" junto a Ash, quien ajeno a todo no se percató de la situación. La sala era similar a una de cine, y estaba completamente llena, el único lugar que quedaba estaba junto al azabache, Serena estaba cerca, pero de golpe Dawn acelero el paso y se sentó junto al chico, dejando a Serena sin asiento.

\- Perdón Serena, creo que ya no hay lugar- le dijo Dawn "Inocentemente".

\- No te preocupes Dawn- dijo la chica ocultando su enejo y frustración- Me iré a mi habitación- menciono mientras se iba.

Serena llego hasta su habitación donde se tiro en la cama y grito enterrando su rostro en la almohada, aunque fuera solo un asiento, era frustrante perder con Dawn.

\- Es muy… Molesto este sentimiento- se dijo a si misma mientras caía dormida.

\- Serena- Escucho como la llamaban- Serena- Volvió a escuchar- Serena- Con ese llamado abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Ash muy cerca de ella, la chica por la sorpresa dio un brinco y cayo de la cama- Serena ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado el azabache.

\- Si, solo me sorprendiste Ash- en eso analiza la situación- ¿ya termino la película?

\- No- le dijo el chico, luego le tomo de la mano mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- ven- dijo antes de jalarla fuera de la habitación y por los pasillos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos…?

\- Ya lo veras- le respondió sonriendo.

La llevo fuera del centro pokemon y subió a un árbol que estaba junto a las ventanas del lugar.

\- Ven sube- dijo mientras la extendía la mano.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunto un poco asustada la chica mientras subía al árbol.

\- Claro, solo ven- le sonríe, cuando llegaron a la cima del árbol Ash se acercó más a Serena poniendo a los 2 nerviosos- Mira arriba- fue todo lo que dijo el chico.

Al ver en la dirección dicha por Ash, Serena quedo maravillada, pues, el cielo parecía un inmenso mar de estrellas, y esa noche se veía bellísima, las estrellas variaban de colores desde el clásico azul hasta un brillante verde, era una increíble vista.

\- ¿Te gusta?- escucho a Ash.

\- Me fascina- Dijo ella embalsamada por esa belleza- ¿Cómo supiste de esto?

\- De la misma forma en la que supe donde y cuando darte esto- dijo mientras tomaba el collar que le había dado antes a Serena.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Con un poco de ayuda- Sonriendo nervioso, ella lo miro interrogante- le pedí ayuda a Astrid- Serena lo vio sorprendida- Antes de encontrarme con Calem fui a verla…

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Veras…

 ** _Flash Back_**

\- Bien, ya llegue hasta aquí- dijo Ash entrando al gimnasio de ciudad Flux.

\- Ah, hola Ash, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Le pregunto la líder de gimnasio Astrid.

\- Hola, solo…- Se sonroja- quería preguntarle una cosa…

\- ¿Y qué querrías preguntar muchacho?

\- Quisiera saber… ¿Cómo debería entregar un regalo?

\- Y ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Podrías pedirle ayuda a otra persona.

\- Es que me gustaría que viera mmi futuro…

\- Ah… Ya veo, quieres saber si todo irá bien…

\- Sí, quiero que sea lo mejor posible…

\- Sabes bien que yo no decido que ver en el futuro

\- Lo sé- dijo el un poco desanimado- es solo… que ella es tan increíble que… quiero hacer algo que pueda recordar por mucho tiempo…- Termino sonrojándose un poco.

Astrid lo vio entre sorprendida y conmovida por los sentimientos del chico, al llegar a su gimnasio la había hablado del amor entre el sus pokemon para hacerlos más fuertes, y ahora el chico parecía tener un nuevo tipo de amor para alguien esta vez… En eso Astrid sintió surgir una premonición.

\- ¡Lo eh visto!- Hablo en voz alta captando la atención de Ash- Un hermoso regalo que demuestre una sensación en una lengua que representa al corazón, protegido por estrellas de azúcar que haga más poderosa su conexión.

\- Increíbles- se dijo Ash a sí mismo.

\- ¡Aun hay más!- Repitió la mujer- Un nuevo muro entre ustedes se interpondrá, pareciendo ser de azúcar pero formado de sal, atravesado por un secreto que entre los 2 nacerá.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir todo eso?

\- Tu mismo deberás descubrirlo muchacho- En eso una de sus aprendices la llama- Me tengo que ir, suerte con eso muchacho.

\- Gracias- Le dijo mientras se retiraba el también- Aunque no entendí mucho.

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

\- Aunque Astrid me haya dicho todo eso, no logro descifrar que significa- le comento el chico pensativo a su acompañante.

Serena en vez de estar sorprendida estaba pensativa, "U hermoso regalo que expresa una sensación" El collar con la frase, "protegido por estrellas de azúcar que hagan más poderosa su conexión" Es justo lo que ocurrió cuando Ash le dio el collar, "Un nuevo muro entre ustedes se interpondrá, pareciendo ser de azúcar pero formado de sal" Dawn era ese muro, pero si todo lo que había dicho Astrid era cierto, entonces "atravesado por un secreto que entre los 2 nacerá" significaba que Dawn yo no sé interpondría si ella hacia algo, pero ¿qué debería hacer…?

\- Serena- escucho como Ash la llamaba- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, solo pensaba un poco…

\- Me alegra.

\- Ash…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿En verdad no sabes a que se refería Astrid con todo lo que te dijo?

\- Solo sé que lo primero se refiere a cuando te di el collar, pero lo segundo aun no lo entiendo…

\- Ya veo- se dijo decepcionada por no saber qué hacer…

\- Ah- escucho a Ash- Casi lo olvidaba- Buscando algo en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- Es una nota que Astrid me dijo que te diera, la encontré hace poco- le extendió un papel doblado- cuando me iba una de sus aprendices me la dio con la clara instrucción de que te la diera solo cuando estuviéramos solos…

\- ¿Qué será para darte ese condición?

\- ¿Quién sabe? Ábrela y descubrámoslo.

\- Bien- Serena la abre y lee solo 3 palabras- " _10 segundos de valor_ "- la chica comprende todo, necesita confesarle a As h lo que siente, ahí y en ese momento.

\- Y… ¿Qué dice?

\- Nada- le contesta- Ash, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

\- ¿Qué es Serena?

\- Yo quiero decirte que yo te…

\- ASH DONDE ESTAS- Escucharon gritar a nada más ni menos que Dawn, quien cuando los vio…- ¡¿QUÉ HACEN AHÍ?!

Luego de bajar y ser sermoneados, no solo por Dawn sino también por la enfermera Joy, los chicos se fueron a dormir.

\- Estuve tan cerca- Se dijo Serena viéndose al espejo del baño, está mucho más frustrada que antes, cuando iba a sacar su moño del bolso pudo ver la foto que les había sacado Jessica cuando trabajaron en el café- Pero… aún me quedan oportunidades- dijo mientras volvía a guardar la foto y se terminaba de alistar para dormir.

 ** _Espero hayan disfrutado el cap, buenas y malas noticias para ustedes chicos, las buenas son que ya casi terminan mis exámenes por lo que voy a tener más tiempo para escribir, y las malas son que no voy a publicar más después del 12 de diciembre hasta el 9 de enero, son fechas de festejo y lo más probable es que haga historias con respecto a la poca, pero solo eso, así que ya saben, luego del 12 no seguiré subiendo hasta el próximo año. Y con respecto a "Azul y rosa" ahora hay algo especial, aquellos que les interese saber un poco más de mi deberían leer un poco esa historia._**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	11. Chapter 11: Deshaciendo muros de sal

**_Hola, no cuento con mucho tiempo así que esto será muy corto, ya…_**

 ** _Deshaciendo los muros de sal_**

Tiempo, algo tan importante y a la vez tan efímero… Ahora Serena tenía claro lo valioso que podía ser el tiempo cuando es el tiempo que pasas con esa persona especial para ti…

\- AH…- Volvió a suspirar la peli miel, esa mañana no se había sentido muy bien, cuando se levantó todo parecía normal, hasta que se hizo la hora del desayuno, ella en lo personal no tenía hambre, así que casi no toco si plato…

 _Casi_

De no haber comido ese bocado del plato que Dawn tan "gentilmente" la había traído, es probable que ahora podría estar practicando para su performer o, en el mejor de los casos, pasado algo de tiempo con Ash, pero fue lo bastante ingenua como para confiar en Dawn y en un plato de cereal que traía "Yogurt" en lugar de leche.

\- Sí que fui estúpida…

Ahora se encontraba tendida en cama, con mareos y vómitos todo por un pequeño vaso de yogurt.

 _Tock Tock_

\- Pase- dijo la peli miel sin ganas, sabía quién era, la enfermera Joy trayendo las medicinas.

\- Hola- escucho una voz que no era la de la enfermera.

\- ¿Ash?- En efecto era el azabache el que estaba parado en la ´puerta con las medicinas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica estaba muy feliz y sorprendida, antes de caer en la trampa de Dawn, había visto como la chica "secuestraba" a Ash con el fin de practicar un poco sus actos de coordinadora, así que no esperaba encontrar al chico en su habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, no estabas con Dawn?- pregunto entre feliz y molesta, la última parte obviamente afectada por los celos.

\- Tú eres más importante que ella…

\- ¿Eh?- Antes de siquiera procesar lo que sucedida, Ash la besaba, ella por instinto correspondió, pero luego reacciono y lo alejo de si- Te contagiare…

\- No me importa- dijo valiéndola a besar.

El beso subió de tono muy rápido, y a Serena empezaba a faltarle el aire, no podía resistirse a los labios de Ash sobre los suyos…

 _Ni que fuera a resistirse…_

Antes de pensar algo más, Ash estaba sobre ella desabrochando lentamente los botones de su pijama y ella, quitándole el chaleco azul de encima, sus besos se hacían cada vez más escasos, Ash empezó a besar su cuello logrando sacarle varios gemidos…

Cuando el empezó a bajar más su cabeza esparciendo besos por su cuello clavícula y sus ahora desnudos hombros, todo parecía ir a mayor, pero Serena sintió como todo vibraba, se detenía, y volvía a vibrar, esto se repitió y luego sintió como chocaba con el suelo.

\- ¡¿Eh?!- y ahí se dio cuenta de que- Todo fue un sueño- parece que se había quedado dormida.

La peli miel decidió que era mejor irse a por un vaso de agua, necesitaba despear su mente. Cuando salió y fue por el vaso vio como una chica con cabellos verdes largos junto a un Eve practicaban una rutina muy llamativa, sin darse cuenta se quedó para mientras apreciaba la escena, la chica al sentir una mirada sobre ella detuvo su actuación y voltio a ver a Serena, la peli miel la saludo con la mano y la peli verde se le acerco muy emocionada.

\- Hola- dijo Serena.

\- Hola, ¿de casualidad, no eres Serena?- La peli miel asintió- ¡INCREIBLE! Soy una de tus más grandes admiradoras, me llamo Kira.

\- Un gusto Kira, aunque creo que no hace falta que me presente- dijo la peli miel un poco avergonzada pues le chica la veía fijamente- Me gustó mucho tu rutina, ¿también eres performer?

\- Si, aunque no soy tan buena como tú- Dijo Kira.

\- No mientas, eres muy buena Kira- Le sonrió Serena haciendo que Kira sonriera un poco sonrojada.

Kira era una chica de baja estatura, como 20 centímetros más baja que ella, usaba un conjunto de un suéter holgado de color violeta que le quedaba muy grande, pero dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, unos shorts blancos y unas zapatillas de color blanco con detalles violetas, además de que tenía un cintillo en su cabeza de color blanco.

\- ¿D-de ve-verdad piensas eso?

\- Claro

\- Si no es molestia, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Si, ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Por qué aun estas en pijama?

Serena callo en cuenta de cómo iba vestida y recordó su situación.

\- Es que hoy no me sentí muy bien, baje por un vaso de agua y termine viendo tu acto…

\- Ya veo… Serena, ¿podrías darme algunos consejos?- pregunto tímida.

\- Por supuesto.

Kira comenzó su rutina de nuevo y Serena le daba varios aportes para que la chica mejorara en sus pasos de baile y en la coordinación con su pokemon, tan entretenidas estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que se hizo la hora del almuerzo.

\- Vas mucho mejor- le dijo Serena, pues Kira estaba tratando de hacer unos pasos de múltiples giros, pero terminaba perdiendo el equilibrio, luego de que Serena le dijera que necesitaba balancearse mejor, y luego gruño su estómago- Creo que deberíamos comer algo…

\- Si- Dijo Kira a quien también le había rugido el estómago.

Las chicas fueron al comedor, claro Serena se cambió, su malestar ya se había ido y se sentía mucho mejor, al llegar al comedor vio a sus amigos rubios sentados en una mesa del fondo del lugar…

\- Serena, que bueno que te encuentras bien- Dijo Bonnie junto con Korrina.

\- ¿Kira?- dijo Clemont al ver a la chica que acompañaba a Serena.

\- ¿Clemont? Es un gusto verte otra vez- le dijo la chica.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- ¿Se conocen?- Preguntaron Bonnie y Serena, mientras Korrina veía la escena un tanto molesta.

\- Nos vimos en ciudad flux antes de partir- les explico Clemont- No pensé verte aquí, fue una sorpresa…

\- Lo mismo digo…

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, excluyendo las partes donde Korrina evitaba que Kira y Clemont estuvieran muy cerca por sus ya tan obvios celos, todo parecía normal, pero Serena cayo en cuenta de algo…

\- Chicos- ellos la miraron- ¿Dónde están Ash y Dawn?

La pregunta del millón había salido, Bonnie y Korrina se vieron preocupadas entre si y Clemont ignorante a eso respondió casi por inercia.

\- Dawn dijo que tendría una cita con Ash- Serena sintió como algo atravesaba su pecho- aunque Ash le dijo que no porque se quedaría a cuidarte, pero al final Dawn lo arrastro a no se dónde, el trato de quedarse… Dawn asusta cuando quiere, no sabía que tuviera tanta fuerza- dijo ahora con miedo el rubio.

\- ¿Fuerza…?

\- Pateo a Ash en sus partes bajas y lo arrastro fuera del centro pokemon- le dijo Bonnie haciendo que Serena tuviera algo de pena por el chico, pero se alegrara de que él no hubiera ido con Dawn por voluntad propia.

\- Ya veo… Iré a buscarlos- dijo Serena saliendo del lugar.

\- Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Bonnie al aire.

Serena caminaba por el bosque que rodeaba al centro pokemon, al principio se le hacía difícil moverse por el lugar, pero luego encontró un sendero que la dejo seguir avanzando con mayor facilidad, llego a un claro, este parecía más verde que los demás, como mohoso, pero se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver a Ash y Dawn besándose, ella sobre él.

\- Ha Serena- dijo Dawn cuando dejo de besar a Ash- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Serena no es lo que parece- dijo Ash tratando de levantarse.

Y ella sabía que no era como parecía, era simple al ver como Ash no podía levantarse con facilidad y también que al encontrarlos él tenía el rostro con una expresión de sorpresa, Dawn quería que ella huyera y le dejara el camino fácil.

\- Vamos Serena, ¿pasa algo?- Dijo Dawn confiada.

Serena camino hasta ellos, se paró frente a Ash, alzo su mano, el chico espero una bofetada que jamás llego, en su lugar sintió como la peli miel tomaba su rostro y luego juntaba sus labios, el chico estaba sumamente sorprendido, y Dawn igual.

\- Listo- dijo ella al separarse de Ash.

\- ¿Qué rayos hiciste?- pregunto Dawn.

\- Lo bese- le dijo Serena con simpleza.

\- ESO YA LO SE ¿Por qué lo besaste?- pregunto molesta.

\- Pues porque quise, además- vio a Ash- Asumo que no querías quedarte con ese sabor en la boca- le sonrió al chico quien se sonrojo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Dawn.

\- Que no parecía gustarle el sabor de ese beso- le respondió Dawn.

\- ¿Y el tuyo si?

\- No sé- voltea al chico y lo vuelve a besar- ¿Te gusto?

\- S-si- dijo Ash aun en shock sin procesar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- ASH- Dijo molesta Dawn, pero al verse ignorada por el chico se fue del lugar- No he terminado contigo Serena.

Con nuestra pareja, un Ash que ya no estaba en Shock estaba viendo a Serena que parecía bastante calmada…

\- Serena…

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer- le dijo con la vista baja.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No vuelvas a besar a otra chica, ni dejes que te bese- le dijo ella encarándolo mostrando un rostro dolido.

\- No lo hare de nuevo- le dijo él acercándose para luego abrazarla.

\- ¿Así de mal te sentiste al ver a Calem besarme?

\- Seguramente si, pero tu fuiste valiente, no como yo que hui…

\- Yo sabia que tu no la besaste…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tu… me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos… y no eres de los que rompen sus promesas- ella estaba usando el pecho de Ash como apoyo para su cabeza.

\- Serena- Ella asintió- ¿Sabes? Me gustas

Con esa frase Serena se apartó de él y lo miro a los ojos encontrando pura sinceridad en sus palabras.

\- Me gustas mucho Serena, me gustas desde que nos volvimos a ver en ciudad Santa lune… no te lo dije antes porque no sabía cómo llamar a este sentimiento de siempre querer estar junto a ti, pero hace poco lo comprendí… Me gustas y mucho Serena.

La chica no cabía en su felicidad, él lo había dicho… ¡Se le había declarado por dios! En ese momento el chico paso saliva, pues Serena no respondía, temía que le dijera algo que los alejara, aunque fuera algo irracional…

\- Ash… tu también me gustas- le dijo finalmente sacándole un sonrisa al azache- me gustas como no tienes idea, me gustaste en el campamento del Profesor Oak y me volviste a gustar cuando nos reencontramos en Santa lune.

Ash la atrajo más hacia el aprovechando que aún no habían disuelto por completo el abrazo y la beso, como cuando se prometieron estar juntos siempre…

\- Serena- le dijo al separase- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

\- Y aun lo preguntas, Claro que sí Ash- Dijo para volver a besarlo.

 ** _Hola gente bonita, solo unas cosas, NO ES EL FINAL, aún queda mucho para esta historia así que espérenlo con ansias, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que nos veremos la próxima semana…_**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	12. Chapter 12: Limpiando, sal de la herida

**_Hola chicos, les quiero decir que como antes mencione, ha esta historia le queda mucho por delante, pero hoy solo les diré que, a aquellos que quieren dejar sus correos po razón, la página prohíbe el dejar los correos en los comentarios y los hace invisibles, les pido que dejen otro método de comunicación si quieren hablar de algo, sin más que decir:_**

 ** _Limpiando la sal de las heridas_**

\- Y… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Ash mientras caminaba de regreso al centro pokemon con Serena tomados de las mano.

\- No se…- Hace poco los chicos se declararon y ahora son novios, pero se presentó la duda existencial de los 2… ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Creo, que deberíamos seguir como hasta ahora- Serena lo vio como si le hubiese dicho que su madre acababa de morir, el chico examino lo que dijo e inmediatamente lo corrigió- QUI-QUIERO DECIR COMO ACTUAMOS, NADA MAS.

\- Jajajajaja, Eres muy chistoso cuando te pones nervioso Ash.

\- Serena- Dijo sonrojado.

\- Pero tienes razón- Dijo ella acercándose a el- Seguir como estábamos no es mala idea, aunque…

\- ¿Aunque…?- en eso Serena lo besa.

\- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto…- Ash ahora la interrumpe a ella.

\- Tu también.

\- No lo creo difícil.

Los chicos volvieron al centro pokemon a paso lento, era un momento muy bonito para ellos, y tenían el presentimiento de que al volver se acabaría, por lo que decidieron pasear por el bosque, no le hacían daño a nadie… ¿Cierto?

Mientras en el centro pokemon entraba una Dawn muy molesta que ignorando olímpicamente a todos se metió en la habitación y se echó en la cama viendo al techo, su piplub se acercó a ella mientras veía a la chica con ganas de llorar.

\- Esto es injusto…- Dawn ahora estaba abrazando a Piplub- No puedo creer que Ash se haya enamorado de Serena…

\- ¿Por qué no?- escucho para voltear y ver a Bonnie en la puerta.

\- Déjame sola…

\- No, quiero saber, ¿Por qué Ash no puede enamorarse de Serena?

\- Pues por que….

\- Ves que no hay razón.

\- Déjame, tú no tienes idea de lo que siento ahora…

\- Tienes razón- Dijo la pequeña sentando se juntó a donde estaba acostada Dawn- No lo sé, pero apuesto a que debe ser frustrante y doloroso, pero el negar la verdad solo te hará más daño.

\- No sé qué hacer.

\- Dime lo que sientes.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Vamos, soy una niña, no le diré a nadie, confía en mi- Dijo sonriéndole- no tienes nada que perder ¿o sí?

\- No…- Dawn pareció pensarlo por unos momentos hasta que se decidió a hablar- Es que, no sé, ¿Qué tiene Serena que no tenga yo? Ambos somos lindas, las 2 tenemos sueños similares, sé que a Ash no le importa la ropa, ¿Es el cabello? No lo creo, Ash no es superficial, por eso es que no entiendo que tiene Serena que a mí me falte, ¿Qué es lo que Ash ve en Serena?

\- ¿Quieres que te responda o lo dejo a tu imaginación?

\- ¿Tú sabes?

\- No puedo estar segura, pero creo que tengo una idea- Le dijo la menor captando la total atención de la peli azul- Nada en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

\- No, no, te digo la pura verdad, no hay nada que tenga Serena que no tengas tu, bueno a parte de saber cocinar…

\- Explícate.

\- Serena y tu son lindas, amigables, tiernas, todo lo que puedas decir, pero Ash es el problema aquí.

\- ¿Ash?

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que podías decidir a quién querer?

\- Si, algunas veces…

\- Pues estas equivocada, no se puede decidir a quién querer, es algo que solo pasa, esa es la razón de que Ash este enamorado de Serena, aun si hubiese otra persona completamente igual a Serena, estoy segura de que a Ash solo le hubiese gustado la original…

\- Pareces muy segura de lo que dices…

\- Lo estoy, el amor, es algo tan raro y sin sentido que es lo único en lo que se puede confiar, no es manipulable, moldeable ni nada, el amor es… Amor.

\- ¿Sabes que solo has logrado confundirme más?- pregunto divertida.

\- A mí me parece que aclare varias de tus dudas- dijo también sonriéndole.

\- Si… gracias.

\- No hay de qué.

Luego de eso Bonnie se fue dejando a Dawn que ahora estaba mucho más tranquila, lo que la niña le había dicho tenía mucho sentido, al empezar su viaje con Ash, jamás pensó enamorarse de él, en eso Bonnie tenía razón, no se elige a quien querer…

\- Me tomo mucho tiempo entender eso…- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación- Le debo una disculpa a Serena…- Pero se detuvo al chocas con alguien- Perdón…

\- ¿Tú eres Dawn?

\- Si, ¿Quién lo pregunta?

\- Alguien que quiere tú ayuda- Dijo para lanzar un a pokeball liberando a un Hypno- Hipnosis.

\- ¿Qué…?- Dawn no pudo seguir al verse bajo el efecto de hipnosis.

\- Esto hará las cosas más fáciles…- Dijo el chico mientras hacía que Dawn lo siguiera fuera del centro pokemon.

Mientras, en la cafetería del centro pokemon vemos a Korrina muy molesta en una esquina mientras Clemont y a Kira jugando con un viendo juego…

\- Eres muy buena Kira- Dijo el rubio sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla- Eres la primera que me sigue el ritmo.

\- Pues me temo que soy la primera en vencerte- Dijo haciendo un código con los controles- ERES MIO- Esa frase, por algún motivo no sonó muy bien para Korrina.

\- No lo creo- dijo Clemont haciendo un código diferente y derrotando a Kira- yo gane.

\- Rayos~ eres muy bueno- Dijo ella con pucheros.

\- Ya, ya, tú también eres muy buena.

Korrina, ya no queriendo escucharlos decidió ir por algo de tomar, a lo mejor se sentía mejor luego de enfriar la cabeza.

\- Oye Clemont.

\- ¿Si, que pasa Kira?

\- ¿Eres novio de Korrina verdad?- Dijo causando que el chico que sonrojara de sobre manera.

\- Bu-bueno, no puedo decir que soy su novio…

\- ¿Eh? Pero si cuando nos conocimos te vi besarla.

\- ¿Qué?

\- AH, O-ol-olvida lo que di-dije…

\- Kira…

\- Es que, cuando me fui, me pareció ver a Eve correr por donde estaban ustedes, y te vi besando a Korrina…

\- Ah~, veras Kira, Korrina y yo no estamos saliendo- dijo el chico un poco desanimado.

\- ¿Entonces te gusta?

\- Bu-bueno, Si- dijo el chico apenado.

\- Ya veo… y ¿se lo has dicho?

\- Aun no… no directamente.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Bueno…- Clemont le conto los momento que paso junto a Korrina, evitando ciertos detalles, y Kira solo lo escuchaba atentamente.

\- Veo que de verdad la quieres, deberías decírselo, estoy segura de que también te quiere.

\- Yo también.

\- ¿y entonces porque no se lo dices?

\- Quiero que sea especial, algo tan especial como lo es ella para mí.

\- Eres un gran chico Clemont, Korrina tiene suerte.

\- Pienso que el que tiene suerte soy yo…

En eso entran Ash y Serena y Kira como toda buena fan va corriendo hacia Serena quien le da un corto beso a Ash en los labios para luego ir con Kira al patio para practicar su acto…

\- Hola- saludo el rubio al recién llegado.

\- Hola- dijo Ash sentándose junto a su amigo.

\- Veo que algo bueno pasó.

\- No tienes ni idea.

\- Ya dime, ¿Qué fue?

\- Serena es mi novia.

\- ¡¿EH?! ¡¿ENSERIO?!

\- Sí, estoy tan sorprendido como tú, las cosas solo se dieron así.

\- Tienes suerte~- dijo Clemont deprimido.

. Vamos, sé que quieres impresionarla, pero dudo que tengas tanto tiempo como crees, deberías hacerlo pronto.

\- Parece que ahora te sientes superior…

\- Ni un poco- dijo moviendo la mano como espantando esa idea, para luego sonreírle a su amigo- solo te lo digo porque se cómo te sientes, si quieres, te ayudo, aunque no tengo idea de cómo podría hacerlo.

\- Si, te crees superior.

\- Que no es así

Los chicos seguían discutiendo en broma, sin darse cuenta que cerca de ellos, detrás de uno de los pilares se encontraba Korrina extremadamente roja y con una sonrisa boba en la cara…

\- Idiota… Solo con decírmelo ya sería más que suficiente…-Dijo para luego dirigirse a los chicos.

 ** _Este cap lo escribí porque el anterior me salió muy… bueno la verdad es que sentí que deja olvidado el laser Blaze, por eso me concentre en es en este cap, vamos, todos saben quién uso ese Hypno verdad, no es difícil, bueno chicos, les diré que el próximo cap es el último del año, pero no se sientan mal, tengo planeado escribir un one-shot o two-shot para navidad, eso es todo, así que nos veremos la próxima semana._**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	13. Chapter 13: Dulce tormenta

**_Hola, hola, hola, último capítulo del año, es tan nostálgico, pesar que ahora hay tanta gente leyendo mis historias, eso me hace feliz, y bueno, les digo FELIZ NAVIDAD no tengo más que decirles ahora, así que empecemos._**

 ** _Dulce tormenta_**

Tranquilidad… es lo que estuvo el resto del día con nuestros amigos después de la noticia del noviazgo de Ash y Serena, las chicas eufóricas saltaban de alegría arrastrando a Serena y a Kira con ellas, mientras Clemont y Ash solo las veían contentos, más aun el azabache por ver que su ahora novia se la pasaba tan bien con sus amigos, pero el chico tenía la duda de donde estaba Dawn… Estuvo mal lo que hizo, pero seguía siendo su amiga y no podía evitar preocuparse…

\- Chicos, ¿y Dawn?- sorprendentemente la que pregunto fue Serena en vez de Ash.

\- Debería estar en la habitación- le contesto Bonnie al mismo tiempo que ella, Kira y Korrina soltaban a la peli miel.

\- Voy a verla, tengo algo que decirle.

\- Te acompaño Serena- le dijo Ash mientras subía con la chica.

\- ¿Esta eso bien?- pregunto Korrina.

\- Si, no te preocupes por eso- le contesto la menor.

Ambos chicos tocaron la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta entraron pensando que estaba dormida, grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a la chica dentro y también ver que ninguna de sus pertenencias estaba en la habitación y la cama donde había dormido estaba completamente arreglada, como si no hubiese estado ahí…

\- Dawn- le llamo el azabache en la puerta del baño para descubrir que no estaba ahí- ¿Dónde se metió?

\- No lo sé…- En eso Serena ve en la almohada de su cama una nota, la toma un tanto extrañada- _"Esto aún no termina Serena, me quedare a Ash. Att: Dawn_ \- Lee la chica e su mente y decide guardar la nota entes de que Ash la vea.

\- ¿Encontraste algo Serena?- Pregunto el azabache acercándose.

\- Nada- Mintió- preguntémosle a la enfermera Joy.

Ambos bajan y van con la enfermera, al preguntarle esta les responde que la chica se fue sola luego de dar las gracias sin decir a donde iba, dijo que Ash preguntaba por ella, le dijera que todo estaba bien, que le surgió una llamada de su madre y que tendría que volver a Sinnoh de inmediato, Ash, aunque un poco más calmado, seguía preocupado por la chica.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunto Korrina, los chicos le contaron todo a sus amigos, y ahora estaban en la sala de estar del centro pokemon.

\- Ni idea, ojala no sea nadad grave- Dijo Ash, la mama de Dawn siempre fue una persona sana, por lo que ella se enfermase estaba descartado- Creo que llamare a su madre y le preguntare- dijo levantándose.

\- ¿Conoces a su madre?- pregunto Serena sin disimular ni un poco los leves celos que sintió.

\- Si, al terminar mi viaje por Sinnoh, nos quedamos en casa de Dawn antes de partir, la conocí en ese entonces- Dijo Ash cuidando ciertos detalles de su visita a la casa de su amiga.

Ash se fue a la zona de los videófonos y marco el número de la casa de Dawn que tenía registrado en su celular, pero al marcar el videófono se mostró un mensaje de "Es imposible conectar llamada" cuando fue s decirle a la enfermera Joy vio que afuera del centro estaba cayéndose el cielo en lluvia era un diluvio en toda su gloria.

\- ¿Pero qué…? Si hasta hace poco el cielo estaba despejado- hablo mientras sus amigos se acercaban a él.

\- Ni idea, esto no lo puedo explicar la ciencia, es algo inaudito, el fin del mundo se acerca- Clemont estaba en una especie de transe al no entender la situación.

\- Calma Clemont- dijo Korrina mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Vamos no es la gran cosa hermano- En eso la luz se cortó y empezaron a caer rayos y los truenos se hicieron presentes, Korrina se aferró a Clemont con Bonnie, Kira se agarró a Serena y la peli miel se pegó a Ash, todas asustadas y temblando.

\- Se-serena- Ash se empezaba a poner azul- Me-me as-asfixias…

\- ¡Ah!- dijo al soltarlo y por inercia Kira la soltó- Perdón, ¿estás bien Ash?

\- Si-sí, no-no te pre-preocupes- dijo el chico retomando el aire- Pero no sabía que le tenías miedo a los rayos y truenos.

\- No-no les te-temo- dijo la chica sonrojada por la vergüenza.

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunto el azabache y en eso cayo un rayo y el ruido del trueno se oyó en todo el lugar y Serena aterrada volvió a abrazar a Ash temblorosa- ¿No qué no?

\- Ta-tal ve-vez un poco…- Dijo apretando más el agarre.

\- Chicos deben volver a sus habitaciones por el momento es lo más seguro- Les dijo la enfermera Joy.

\- Cre-creo q-que me iré ahora- Dijo Kira, triste y asustada.

\- Ven con nosotras Kira- le dijo Bonnie- No quiero hacer mal tercio- Le dijo para que solo ella lo oyera, y es que Korrina aterrada aferrándose a Clemont y Serena igual con Ash, apuntaba a algo en lo que la menor no quería meterse- Por favor…

\- Claro- Respondió kira y las chicas subieron a su habitación y los chicos fueron a la suya, desde su parada en ciudad flux siempre tomaban habitaciones separadas….

\- ¿Se-seguras de que esto está bien?- pregunto Kira pues las chicas se subieron todas a una cama y usaron todas sus almohadas para hacer una especie de fuerte.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, es completamente normal- Dijo Korrina.

\- Es una pi llamada, se deben hacer cosas como esta- fue Bonnie quien hablo ahora.

\- Ok, ok, pero- dijo Kira- ¿Dónde está Serena?- y es que la peli miel no andaba por ningún lado.

\- ¿Dónde se metió?- fueron las 2 rubias.

\- Chicas- Clemont entro luego de tocar la puerta ganándose las miradas de todas las chicas- ¿Han visto a Ash?

\- No te preocupes- dijo Korrina sonriendo.

\- Seguramente está bien acompañado- dijo Bonnie haciendo que tanto Kira como Clemont las vieran confundidos.

Mientras, Serena había bajado a la cocina por un vaso de agua, al entrar se encontró a Ash buscando algo en la nevera del centro pokemon.

\- ¿Ash? ¿Qué crees que haces Ketchum?- El chico se giró asustado, y se tranquilizó un poco al ver a Serena pero al procesar la situación se volvió a asustar.

\- Ho-hola Se-Serena- dijo asustado tragando y cerrando la puerta de la nevera.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces atacando la nevera del centro pokemon? Te meterás en problemas con la enfermera Joy- Dijo ya un poco más calmada y acercándose para limpiar con los dedos unas migajas que su novio tenía en el rostro.

\- Lo sé pero me moría de hambre- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su novia- y ¿tú que haces aquí?

\- Baje por un vaso de agua- Cae un rayo demasiado cerca del centro pokemon, y la chica por reflejo se abraza a Ash.

\- Me podría acostumbrar a esto- dijo mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza y cintura de la chica calmándola- aun no proceso que les tengas tanto miedo…

\- Es normal- dijo ya más tranquila- y contigo el miedo se va muy fácilmente, sé que siempre me protegerás.

\- Me alegra que lo tengas claro…- dijo mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica.

\- Dawn estará bien, ¿Verdad?

\- Claro, ella es muy fuerte, seguramente estará bien por su cuenta.

\- Me gustaría haber estado en buenos términos con ella…

\- No entiendo porque no eran buenas amigas, si tenían tanto en común, ambas son lindas, ambas buscan ser grandes personas, a las 2 les gusta la moda, comprar, la música, las cosas lindas…

\- ¿Crees que Dawn es linda?- Serena no disimulo sus celos.

\- Claro, pero tú eres preciosa- le dijo al tiempo que besaba su frente haciendo que su entrecejo desapareciera.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes que decir?

\- No lo sé, solo lo digo, la verdad creo que habla otra persona…

\- Ya veo, aun así me parece tierno.

\- ¿Sabes que me parece tierno? Ya han caído como 7 rayos y ni cuenta te has dado- le hizo saber a la chica.

\- Creo que cuando estoy contigo no hay nada que me asuste.

\- Nos hemos vuelo cursis no crees… Jamás entenderé porque pasa eso cuando se hacen novios las personas.

\- Es porque ya no se deben mantener en secreto las cosas que se quieren decir.

\- Puede que tengas razón.

\- Por supuesto que la tengo.

\- Clemont se quedara con Bonnie, Korrina y Kira hoy- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli miel- Dijo que era para adelantarse a Bonnie que siempre va a su cuarto cuando hay tormentas.

\- Suena a excusa.

\- Lo se verdad- ambos rieron- Por eso, ¿quieres repetir lo de la vez que llego Dawn?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Ella sabía, pero quería oírlo decirlo.

\- Oye tu sabes no me hagas decirlo- Ella lo vio suplicante- bien pues, ¿quieres dormir conmigo hoy?

\- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías.

\- Ese era el plan- Respondió mientras la soltaba y tomaba su mano para subir las escaleras hasta la habitación.

\- Tu mano…- Susurro Serena haciendo que Ash volteara a verla- tu mano siempre ha sido muy cálida, aun desde niños.

\- Espero te guste, porque no te voy a soltar.

\- Yo tampoco…

Lo demás fue simplemente llegar a la habitación y dormir, la noche se vio bañada en una lluvia y el sonido de las gotas caer fue la canción de cuna de los chicos.

\- Es muy lindo- dijo Korrina mientras abrazaba a Clemont ambos sentados frente a una de las ventanas, Kira y Bonnie ya se habían dormido en su "fuerte".

\- Lo sé- dijo Clemont, ni idea tenia de cómo habían terminado en esa posición, pero obviamente no era desagradable para ninguno- Es tan aleatoria y salvaje, me recuerda a…

\- ¿A quién…?

\- A ti, es algo muy hermoso para la vista y necesario para la vida, igual que tú.

\- Es un lindo cumplido- dijo sonriendo- Aunque yo no soy necesaria para la vida…

\- Si para la mía- Con esa frase Korrina volteo a ver a Clemont con la sorpresa pegada en su rostro.

\- ¿Lo-lo di-dices enserio?

\- Por supuesto que sí, puede que ya lo sepas, pero aun así… Korrina, Me gustas- le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos.

\- Anticuado- le dijo Korrina haciendo que Clemont se pusiera pálido- Tienes razón, ya lo sabía, y por eso te digo, También me gustas.

\- ¿Y el anticuado soy yo?- Dijo él haciendo que Korrina fuera quien se puso en blanco- siguiendo con lo anticuado, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Justo en ese momento cayo un rayo, y en lugar de asustar a Korrina, hizo que el momento se viera mágico, haciendo que la chica por impulso besara a Clemont cayendo ambos al suelo, ella sobre el- Eso es un "si"

\- Si, es un muy anticuado Si- dijo volviendo a besarlo, sin darse cuenta de que Bonnie les sacaba un sinfín de fotos y hasta tomaba video, mientras Kira veía la escena un tanto triste, pues le gustaba Clemont, pero sabía que ella a él.

\- SI, MI HERMANO AL FIN TIENE NOVIA- Bonnie no aguanto más y libero el magnífico grito, que, de no ser por la tormenta, habría despertado a todo el centro pokemon.

Mientras, en una cueva lejos del centro pokemon, como una aun hipnotizada Dawn caminaba de tras de un chico adentrándose más en la cueva, cuando llego a una cúpula donde había un montón de cosas y un Malamar gigante en una esquina.

\- Malamar, refuerza hipnosis en la chica, no quiero que se despierte antes de tiempo- el Malamar hizo lo que pido y Dawn cayo inconsciente en una camilla del lugar- Pronto… pronto todo quedare en su lugar y poder hacer mi movimiento…

 ** _Bien mis queridos lectores, este es último capítulo del año y pensé en dejarlos con suspenso, no me maten, pero les diré que el próximo año empezare a subir el 10 de enero, por eso espero no se enfaden mucho, ´para aquellos que piensan que dejare inconclusa esta u cualquier otra historia, les digo que eso no pasara, aparte de escribir también me gusta leer fanfics. Y es por eso que se lo que se siente encontrar una historia inconclusa, fuera de eso, tengo la idea de hacer un one-shot navideño, díganme si les gusta la idea._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	14. Chapter 14:Rival, Sincronización y poder

**_CHIIIIIIIIIIIICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS, Primer cap del año, perdón, perdón, perdón, pero es que la semana que tenía planeado subir mi World se volvió loco y elimino las historias, y estuve ocupado recuperando los capítulos, pero no pude salvar este, y tuve que volverlo a escribir lo cual se me hizo imposible ya que apenas volví a clase me pusieron exámenes, tendría que estar haciendo un trabajo escrito de 30 hojas ahora, pero no tenía corazón para hacerlos esperar más. La historia se cuenta con un timeskip de lo ocurrido en la aldea ninja (solo lo entenderán lo que siguen la serie) Ash ya tiene a su Greninja pero no se preocupen luego hare un cap para explicarles eso y algunas cosas que verán después, este cap eta dedicado a la introducción de un nuevo aspecto de la historia y un nuevo personaje, por lo que, sin más que decir, empezamos._**

 ** _Rival, "Sincronización" y Poder_**

 _2 Semanas después…_

Nuestros héroes han pasado por un sinfín de cosas, hasta el momento, han recorrido la ruta con múltiples paradas en prados para el entrenamiento de Ash, Serena, Korrina, Clemont y su nueva acompañante Kira, quien luego de pedirle a Serena y Bonnie además de rogarle a Korrina, empezó a viajar con ellos para aprender y enseñarle un poco a Serena.

\- Greninja, ¡Mizu Shuriken!- Grito el entrenador, con su ya evolucionado Greninja en un combate contra Korrina y su Lucario.

\- Lucario ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash- Dijo Clemont al ver a lucario en el suelo con ojos de espiral.

\- NO, que mal- dijo Korrina corriendo a auxiliar a sus pokemon- Lo hiciste bien lucario

\- Claro que lo hizo- dijo Clemont llegando a su lado- Después de todo venció a Niobat y a Hawlucha antes de pelear con Greninja, es increíble.

\- En verdad Korrina, Greninja estaba fresco para el combate, pero lucario ya estaba cansado, además de que gastaste mucha energía usando la mega evolución desde el principio- le dijo Ash a la chica, pues, ella en lugar de usar la Mega evolución como último recurso, la uso desde el inicio buscando dar un fin rápido a la batalla.

\- Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerden- Dijo ella molesta, en eso rugieron los estómagos de los 3- Y si mejor….

\- Vamos a comer- Termino Ash y los rubios lo apoyaron.

Se habían alejado un poco del lugar donde acampaban ya que sabían que la pelea iba a ser ruda, cuando volvieron se encontraron a Bonnie jugando con Dedeene y "Puni-chan" el pokemon misterioso que habían conocido durante su viaje.

\- Bonnie- Llamo su hermano y ella volteo a verlo- ¿Dónde están Serena y Kira?

\- Se fueron a practicar, Kira dijo que se la había ocurrido una idea para una rutina- dijo la menor- Onii-chan tengo hambre- aviso la pequeña.

\- Tranquila, voy a hacer el almuerzo- dijo el mayor.

\- Yo te ayudo- dijo Korrina siguiendo al rubio.

\- ¿Qué haces Bonnie?- Pregunto el azabache restante, agachándose para ver que hacía a menor con los pokemon.

\- Nada, solo jugaba un Poco con Dedeene y Puni-chan- informo la pequeña- ¿Por qué no vas a ver qué hace Serena? Usualmente eso haces.

\- Lo sé, pero si está practicando con Kira, prefiero no interrumpirla, por lo menos no por ahora, necesita concentrarse.

\- No puedo creer que seas tan maduro- Dijo ella.

\- No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti- Dijo el acariciando la cabeza de la menor a puño cerrado y con rostro indiferente y ojos cerrados.

\- Me muero de hambre- Escucharon la voz de Kira desde el bosque.

\- Bonnie, ayúdame- Le dijo Ash y ella captando la idea del chico, le señalo un árbol, el corrió y se escondió detrás, ya habían hablado de eso antes cuando Korrina lo había hecho con Clemont, ¿el qué? Pues sorprender a Serena, como la Rubia mayor había hecho con el chico de los lentes.

\- Chicos ya volvimos- Dijo Serena Saludando a Korrina y Clemont quienes preparaban el almuerzo y a Bonnie quien fingía jugar con el pokemon- ¿Y Ash?- Siente como unos brazos rodean su cintura- Ash- Voltea y ve a Kira- Kira ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Nada- dijo divertida y Serena luego de ver separa del suelo y girando en el aire.

\- ¿Qué rayos ocurre?- Dijo cuando toco el suelo y se vio abrazada por Ash quien reía a carcajadas- Ash.

\- Te sorprendiste- Le pregunto en tono juguetón el chico- Gracias Bonnie, kira.

\- No hay de que- respondieron las 2 sonriendo.

Desde que se volvieron novios, los excesos de miel de los primeros días fueron reemplazados por juegos generalmente iniciados por el azabache, la relación de los 2 se había vuelto más fuerte, bastante de hecho, y todas sus paradas se tomaban su tiempo juntos y separados, al igual que Korrina y Clemont, lo cual era un alivio para kira y Bonnie ya que no se sentían mal tercio…

Los chicos almorzaron con su típica rutina, comían de forma normal, Serena preparaba un postre, terminaban y recogían para seguir andando, cuando pasaban por un campo abierto escucharon un rugido, pero no de un pokemon, parecía… ¿una motocicleta? Y efectivamente una motocicleta corría por el camino detrás de ellos, pero lo que llamo la atención de los chicos era el pokemon que volaba junto a la moto mientras esta era perseguida por unos Bedrill, los chicos aun estando muy lejos se apartaron del camino y el conductor hizo una maniobra quedando el vehículo avanzando de lado.

\- ¡Kaen hōsha!- Y la llamarada salió del pokemon que volaba junto a la moto dejando a los Bedrill fuera de combate- ¡SI!- dijo enderezando la moto, al ver a los chicos, el piloto se detuvo, sonrió- Perdonen, pero ¿Saben si es por aquí el camino a ciudad fractal- Pregunto sonriendo.

Los chicos aún estaban en Shock, el chico que conducía la motocicleta llevaba un casco que solo le cubría los ojos dejando a la vista el resto de su rostro, llevaba una chaqueta ajustada negra con muchos detalles de rojo y una estrella roja detrás con la palaba Joker gravada en letras rojas brillantes con borde negro, debajo tenía una camiseta blanca, la cual apenas se veía por llevar la chaqueta cerrada hasta la mitad, tenía un pantalón negro también ajustado y unas botas hasta los tobillos de negro blanco y con una línea roja, volviendo a la chaqueta, esta tenía un borde alzado por la cintura y estaba arremangada hasta sus codos dejando ver unos guantes sin dedos que cubrían gran parte del ante brazo del chico.

\- Eh s-si, es por aquí- Logro decir Korrina siendo la primera en salir del trance- Disculpa pero ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?

\- ¿Eh, a que te refieres?- Pregunto extrañado.

\- Pues… Acabaste con- Cuenta los Bedrill en el suelo- 5 Bedrill con un solo ataque… ¡MIENTRAS CONDUCIAS UNA MOTO A ALTA VELOCIDAD!- Soltó la rubia haciendo que el chico cayera del vehículo- Pe-perdón ¿Estas Bien?

\- Si no te preocupes….

\- Eso fue asombroso- Dijo Ash saliendo del trance.

\- INCREIBLE- Grito Bonnie.

\- Esta Moto es impresionante- Dijo Clemont adorando la máquina.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Serena, y todos voltearon a ver al chico que se levantaba del suelo limpiándose del polvo.

\- Perdonen mi falta de modales- Dijo el sacándose el casco dejando ver su cabellos blanco y ojos rojos- Me llamo Köru.

\- Un gusto conocerte Köru- le dijo Ash- Yo soy Ash, el mi compañero pikachu, él es mi amigo Clemont, su hermana Bonnie, su novia Korrina, nuestra amiga Kira y ella es mi Novia Serena- Dijo señalando a cada uno.

\- ¡¿TE LLAMAS ASH?! ¡¿ASH KETCHUM?!- El chico asintió sorprendido- SI, TE ENCONTRE, y antes de llegar a ciudad fractal, QUE BIEN QUE BIEN- Dijo saltando de alegría.

\- Eh… Disculpa- Dijo el chico rubio deteniendo a Köru- ¿Para que buscas a Ash?

\- Cierto- dijo poniéndose delante del chico e inclinándose- ¡Por favor ten una batalla conmigo!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me buscabas solo por una batalla?- Pregunto Ash.

\- Si- Respondió él.

\- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Serena.

\- Escuche que tienes un Greninja que posee "sincronización"- respondió confundiendo a los chicos.

\- ¿"Sincronización"?- Preguntaron todos.

\- Si, si, ¿Me equivoco?

\- No, no, pero… ¿Qué es sincronización?- Pregunto Ash.

\- Enfréntame y lo sabrás- Le dijo- Por favor- Rogo Köru.

\- Ok- Dijo Ash un poco desconfiado pero muy emocionado por la batalla.

\- Yo seré el réferi- Dijo Clemont y se ubicaron en un área lejana al camino donde no había flores.

\- Bien, Greninja ¡Yo te elijo!- Dijo Ash lanzando la pokeball al aire dejando salir a su Greninja, todos esperaban que Köru sacara su pokemon, pero él no lo hacía- Eh, Köru, ¿no deberías sacar a tu pokemon?

\- ¿Pero si ya está afuera y en el campo?- Dijo confundido y todos lo vieron como si estuviera loco- Ah, cierto que aún no lo han visto- Dijo el riendo- Muéstrate ya…- Y dicho ese en el campo aprecio un- Victini, te he dicho que no uses invisibilidad tan seguido- Todos se sorprendieron y Serena y Ash sacaron su pokedex

\- _Victini, el pokemon Victoria, un pokemon que ha sido considerado legendario por su habilidad de ceder poder a otros seres vivos, posee la habilidad de invisibilidad y es de tipo fuego y psíquico. No se poseen más datos-_ Fue la información que brindo la Pokedex.

\- Asombroso, un pokemon legendario- Dijo Bonnie viendo a Victini.

\- Empecemos- Dijo Köru- Victini Kaen Hōsha- y el pequeño pokemon libero una gran llamarada.

\- Greninja Mizu no Hado- Dicho y hecho el pokemon contrarresto el ataque- Iaigiri- Dijo el chico y el pokemon materializo la espada de energía y se acercó a gran velocidad.

\- Saiko Cut- Dijo y Victini genero un poder similar al de Greninja solo que con un tono violeta, iniciando un combate de "Espadas" entre los 2- Alza vuelo y usa Kaen Hōsha- El pequeño pokemon hizo lo indicado y ataco.

\- Greninja usa Supīdo- el pokemon tipo agua lo hizo y esquivo el ataque- ¡Mizu Shuriken!

\- ¡Intercéptalas con Faiaarō!- Grito y todos vieron asombrados como Victini creaba una gran línea de fuego que tomo la forma de un arco, para posteriormente repetir el proceso creando ahora una flecha que disparo deteniendo el ataque del pokemon de Ash- Usa Faiaarō de nuevo- Dijo y Victini con una velocidad increíble creo una segunda flecha y disparo de nuevo.

\- ¡Mizu Shuriken!- dijo deteniendo el ataque, iniciando una lucha para ver quien lograba impactar, Ash al encontrar una abertura le dijo a Greninja- Ahora Greninja usa Mizu no hado- Dicto y al lanzar el ataque Victini lo recibe de lleno cayendo al suelo- Ahora ¡Iaigiri!

\- Victini, ¡Invisibilidad!- Y el pokemon desaprecio de la vista de todos- Ahora ¡Giga impacto!- El pequeño pokemon apareció debajo de Greninja y lo golpeo en el estómago desequilibrándolo- Kaen Hōsha- Y el ataque dio de lleno contra Greninja- Termínalo con Saiko Cut- Y dio el impacto mandando a volar a Greninja.

\- ¡Greninja! ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Ash, pero al ver que el pokemon no se levantaba e preocupo- No podemos perder, vamos… Demostrémosles de que somos capaces- Con esas palabras el pokemon tipo agua se levantó- ¡Vamos!- Dijo y ambos se vieron en un espacio azul, sus espíritus se unieron, para que luego Greninja se encontrara cubierto por un potente torrente de agua y con una marca roja sobre su cabeza y otras por su cuerpo- Vamos ahora- dijo Ash.

\- SI, ESTO ES LO QUE QUERIA- Dijo Köru- ¡Vamos, Faiaarō!

\- Supīdo- Dijo Ash y el pokemon apareció frente a Victini y lo golpeo haciendo que chocase contra el suelo- ¡Golpe aéreo!- dijo mandándolo a volar- Para acabar… ¡Mizu no Hado!- y el ataque dio de lleno contra Victini.

\- Excelente Ash, mejor que como decían los rumores- Dijo Köru- Pero sabes…- Dijo captando la atención de todos mientras Victini adolorido se levantaba- No eres el único con trucos, ¿No es así Victini?- dijo y el pokemon asintió- ¡Vamos!

 _En un espacio completamente negro, se ve una onda de color rojo brillante como si una gota cállese en un estanque, y luego se forma una gran llamarada._

\- Esta es… ¡Nuestra fuerza!- Dijo Köru, mientras se podía ver a Victini cubierto por unas grandes y brillantes llamas naranjas, sus alas de los pies más grandes y ahora con marcas como de llamas blancas y una "V" blanca en la frente.

Todos veían a los pokemon completamente asombrados, pero por órdenes de ambos entrenadores, estos comenzaron a combatir con sus "espadas"… El combate era muy cerrado y se desarrollaba a una velocidad increíble, apenas se podían ver a los pokemon, pero Kira noto algo que la alarmo mucho.

\- Chicos- llamo a los demás- Köru y Ash, están sangrando- todos voltearon a ver a los entrenadores y efectivamente se podían ver varios cortes por todo su cuerpo.

\- ASH- Grito Serena preocupada, pero parecía que ninguno de los entrenadores escuchaba algo.

\- Terminemos con esto- Dijo Ash- ¡MIZU NO HADO!- Grito y Greninja haciendo uso de toda su fuerza creo el potente ataque.

\- Trans Am- Dijo Köru y Victini empezó a brillar bañado en un luz roja apenas reconocible por la llamas, para luego desaparecer, dejando una pequeña cantidad de llamas que fueron apagadas por el ataque que siguió recto, luego el pequeño pokemon apareció detrás de Greninja aun bañada en llamas y esa luz roja- ¡RELOAD ON FIRE!- Con ese grito, Victini genero una esfera de llamas rojo carmesí que parecían girar como un tornado, Greninja no pudo esquivar el ataque, lo recibió de lleno y el junto con Ash cayeron inconscientes- Yo… Gano- Dijo Köru exhausto, y cayendo de rodillas y Victini ya normal al igual que Greninja, acerco a su entrenador- La… tuvimos difícil… Verdad- Dijo antes de que ambos cayeran inconscientes.

\- CHICOS- Gritaron todos y corrieron a auxiliarlos, Serena llego hasta donde estaba Ash, estaba aterrada, pero se calmó un poco al ver que Ash no tenía tantas heridas como parecía y que ninguna era grave, solo ligeros cortes que dejaban salir algo de sangre.

\- Tonto- Dijo cuándo verificaron que ambos entrenadores y pokemon solo estaban inconscientes y que necesitaban reposo- No me asustes así Ash.

\- ¿Qué poder?- Dijo Korrina- ¿Por qué Ash no uso ese poder contra mi lucario?

\- Parece que aún no lo controla, pero hablamos después de eso, ahora necesitamos poner las tiendas, no creo que nos vayamos a mover de aquí hoy- dijo Clemont, quien ayudaba a Kira a revisar a Köru.

\- Oigan- Dijo Bonnie, llamando la atención de todos- ¿Alguno noto lo que le paso al campo?

Todos voltearon y quedaron impactados al ver el campo donde pelearon los pokemon convertido en un cráter no muy profundo, quizás hasta las rodillas de Bonnie.

\- ¿Cómo fue que….?- Dijeron todos, asombrados por el poder de los pokemon…

 ** _Bien eso es todo por ahora, rueguen porque pueda publicar la próxima semana, ya les dije que tengo muchos trabajos, tratare de subir, respondiendo, pues muchos de los nombres de los ataque en japonés porque me gustan más así, también, los ataque como Faiaarō (Flecha de fuego) Trans Am, y Reload on Fire, son inventados por mí, no los busquen, solo es algo que hice para darle más fuerza a Victini, en el próximo cap explicare todo, nos vemos… Por cierto, para los que le interese, la ropa de Köru es similar a la de red, pero fusionada con la de Yusei Fudo, búsquenlo por google y entenderán, y para la moto de Köru busquen, "Yugo D-whell" por google también, e imagínense la moto roja con negro, así es la moto de Köru._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3 (es bueno volver)_**


	15. Chapter 15: Región Ceo, Dance party

**_ODIO A LOS ESCRITORES, ESO NO SE HACE, chicos esta semana no me siento muy bien que digamos, no he estado bien de salud (me dio gripe y tengo dolores de cabeza) y me salen los de pokemon con esa mal**** cosa, no lo voy ni a llamar capitulo, fue todo el cap constante troll no jod* bueno este cap tiene que seguir la historia, pero creo que hare un one-shot especial de como creo que debió ir el cap del baile, sin más que decir_**

 ** _Región Ceo, Dance party_**

Nuestros héroes en camino a ciudad fractal para que Ash consiga su 8tava medalla se han encontrado con Köru, un entrenador pokemon que maneja una motocicleta, luego de retar a Ash a una batalla increíblemente intensa ambos entrenadores cayeron inconscientes, los chicos cuando se disponían a levantar el campamento, fueron encontrados por una enfermera Joy que llevaba suministros y aprovechando que la enfermera iba en una camión, tomaron rumbo al centro pokemon, una vez se encontraron en el lugar, la enfermera atendió tanto a chicos como pokemon dejando la sala de espera con mucha tensión en el aire.

\- Espero este bien- Serena se encontraba preocupada por el estado de su novio, luego de que perdiera el conocimiento, ella quiso llorar pero no lo hizo porque sabía que él le diría que no lo hiciese.

\- Tranquila Serena, seguro está bien, no te preocupes- le calmo Korrina mientras Kira cuidaba del Eve de su maestra y Bonnie mantenía ocupados a los otros pokemon de la misma.

\- Ah, la enfermera- Con esa frase Clemont hizo que Serena se moviese como un rayo y ya estuviese frente a le enfermera- Que veloz…

\- ¡Enfermera Joy, ¿Cómo está Ash?!- La pregunta aturdió un poco a la enfermera, pero al ver el miedo en los ojos de Serena, se hizo la idea de que era lo que ocurría.

\- Tranquila, ambos están bien, como dijeron solo eran heridas superficiales, nada serio, sus pokemon están heridos, pero no es nada que no se arregle con un buen descanso, así que no se moverán, pero ellos se podrán levantar en cuanto se recuperen, los pasamos a la habitación grande del piso de arriba, vallan a verlos si quieren, pero no haga ruido.

\- Ok- Fue la respuesta de todos menos Serena que ye se encontraba subiendo las escaleras.

La chica corrió y llego al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta con delicadeza y vio a Ash y a Köru en camas separadas, ambos durmiendo con varios vendajes, se acercó a la cama de su novio y se puso junto a él, con Köru de frente al pasar la cama del chico.

\- No me asustes así de nuevo… Idiota- Esa última palabra, nunca se las había dicho a Ash, pero en ese momento tenía tantas ganas de abrazar y besar al azabache sin miedo alguno para demostrarle cuanto lo quería, pero también quería golpearlo, insultarlo y gritarle tantas cosas por haber hecho que su corazón sufra de esa manera al verlo en esa situación-… Lo peor es que así me gustas más…- Rio con un poco de amargura.

\- No sé si sentirme honrado o insultado- Escucho al azabache hablar y levanto la cabeza para verlo incorporándose en la cama, ella muy feliz lo abrazo, y, con un poco de ardor por el desinfectante delas heridas, el le regreso el abrazo- Perdón por asustarte de ese modo- ese susurro hizo temblar todo el cuerpo de la chica.

\- Solo no lo repitas- sonriendo beso al chico de forma casta en los labios.

\- OK- dijo incoando un juego de besos con la chica, dejando de lado lo casto para pasar a algo menos inocente.

\- Creo que sobro aquí- Ambos oyeron la voz de Köru y lo vislumbraron postrado, pero viendo la escena que montaban los 2 chicos- Ah, no, sigan, sigan, no se preocupen por mí- y en esa broma entran los rubios- Ah hola…

\- Chicos, ¿Qué hacen?- La pequeña Bonnie puso a Ash y Serena en vergüenza haciendo que se separasen muy rojos por la vergüenza.

Los chicos salieron pues Ash y Köru necesitaban moverse, no les iba a ninguno el quedarse mucho tiempo quietos, salieron y fueron por algo de comer, cosa pedida por Ash e implorada por Köru.

\- Ah… gracias, pensé que moriría- Köru se había tragado ya su décimo octavo plato de comida, Ash llevaba 13, gracias a que Serena le dijo que debía tener cuidado o le daría un dolor de estómago- Muchas gracias por la comida- dijo haciendo que el cocinero desde la cocina se aliviara por haber llenado el pozo sin fondo que era el chico- AHORA UN POSTRE- Y el llano del hombre que preparaba los postres inicio.

\- Eh~ ¿Köru?- Llamo la atención Clemont del peliblanco que había llegado con 10 conos de helado- No somos tantos ¿sabes?

\- ¿Eh?- él se vio confundido- Ah, ya entiendo, no Clemont, estos son para mí- Todos inclusive Ash pusieron ojos en blanco- Pedí que trajeran los suyos, miren- Y a diferencia de los helados triples de Köru, los de los chicos eran unos 2 Sundeis gigantes, que a simple vista no alcanzarían a terminarse- Espero puedan compartir….

\- Creo que el centro pokemon se ira a la quiebra- Dijo Korrina al ver a Köru devorar por completo su primer cono de helado antes de que ellos llevasen siquiera 10 cucharas del suyo, a excepción de Ash.

\- Nee, nee, Köru, ¿de dónde eres?- La pequeña Bonnie se metió una cucharada de helado en lo que hacía esta pregunta.

\- Soy de Ceo- Dijo sin mucho interés yendo por su ya 4 helado.

\- _¡Que rápido come!_ \- Pensaron todos los presentes.

\- ¿Ceo?- Bonnie lanzo la palabra como una pregunta.

\- Si- Köru ya había terminado su 5 helado- Veras, Ceo es una región muy alejada del resto del mundo, está casi en el fin del mundo.

\- ¡¿Enserio?!- La emoción de la pequeña se disparó- ¡¿Hay muchos lindos pokemon?!

\- Si, muchos que jamás has visto- le contesto alegre.

\- Köru- interrumpió Ash- He viajado por muchos lugares y en ninguno han mencionado a Ceo, ¿Por qué?

\- Eso es porque Ceo es una región un tanto particular….

\- ¿Particular?- Dijeron todos.

\- Verán, en lo que respecta a terreno es igual a Sinnoh o a Kanto- Empezó su explicación- Pero Ceo tiene un pequeño problema…. Está enterrada.

\- ¡¿ENTERRADA?!- Los chicos se vieron sorprendidos.

\- Si, ¡Pero no es lo que piensan!- aclaro antes de que sacasen conclusiones erróneas- Ceo es una región que aparte de estar enterrada esta con una gigantesca montaña, la región se extiendo por todo lo ancho y alto de este terreno, la zona subterránea duplica la distancia que hay entre los puertos opuestos de Kalos, y la altura de la montaña, sería como la distancia que hay entre Kanto y Unova.

\- Increíble- Dijo Serena sorprendida.

\- La montaña es gigantesca- Ash quien había viajado por las 2 regiones mencionadas se sentía increíblemente sorprendido de la existencia de dicha región- Espera, ¿dejaste tu región solo para enfrentarme?

\- No, de hecho, escuche que en Kalos había algo similar a la Sincronización, creo que lo llaman "Mega evolución"- Köru ahora volvía a tener el mando de la conversación- Mientras que la Sincronización se logra mediante los lazos y la compatibilidad de ambas partes, humano y pokemon, escuche que la Mega evolución necesita unas piedras que la permitan.

\- Sí, son la Key Stone y la piedra "nite" que corresponde a cada pokemon- Hablo Korrina mostrando su Key Stone y luego la Lucarionite de su compañero- Vez…

\- Que genial- Köru veía fascinado las piedras.

\- Köru- Serena llamo la atención de todos- Ya sabemos de dónde eres, pero, ¿Qué es esa moto en la que viajas?

\- Ah sí, verán, al ser Ceo una región tan grande, las ciudades de encuentran muy alejadas entre sí, tanto que el caminar de una a otra podría tomar meses, es por eso que lo científicos de Ceo crearon las P-runes- Dijo Köru.

\- ¿P-runes?- Clemont era el más interesado en el tema.

\- Si, vengan- Dijo levantándose el peli blanco, quien ya había acabado sus helados, y sorprendentemente, los chicos también los suyos.

Todos salieron del centro pokemon y fueron al patio trasero donde habían deja la P-runes de Köru, al llegar se encontraron con unos 4 niños subidos en ella y jugando a que la corrían.

\- LARGO DE AQUÍ, NO TOQUEN MI P-RUNES- Ese potente grito por parte de Köru asusto hasta los chicos, ¿y el chico amable que hasta hace poco comía helado?- Bien, esta perfecta, no ha pasado nada malo, no han tocado nada- Dijo una vez termino de revisar el vehículo- Bueno chicos, esto es una P-runes, una máquina que usa la energía de los pokemon para moverse.

\- ¡¿De los pokemon?!- Clemont salto al frente del grupo sorprendiendo a todos.

\- S-sí- Köru se recuperó de la sorpresa y prosiguió con entusiasmo- Cuando obtienes tu primer pokemon en Ceo te dan un emblema- dijo mostrando que en si brazo derecho se encontraba una estrella de 8 puntas con una de 5 puntas en su interior y con una V de centro, este "Emblema" estaba en una placa de aspecto metálico, ¿Cómo no la habían notado hasta ahora?- Este emblema simboliza que eres un entrenador, todo los emblemas son diferentes, cuando llegas a cierta edad, puedes pedir presentar el examen de licencia runes- dijo mientras buscaba en su chaqueta y sacaba lo que parecía un aparato pequeño rectangular, del cual se proyectó un especie de registro de Köru- Con esto tienes permiso de obtener una P-runes y moverte libremente por la región.

\- ¡Genial!- Bonnie, Ash, y Clemont estaban que saltaban sobre Köru.

\- ¡¿Y cómo funciona con energía de los pokemon?!- Clemont casi babeaba sobre la maquina con deseos de desarmarla para estudiarla.

\- Con su núcleo de reacción Pokemon- Dijo abriendo un costado y mostrando lo que parecía ser un cristal al rojo vivo que tenía una letra K y otra V que parecían gravadas dentro del mismo- Este núcleo se conecta a Victini y a mí, mientras estemos junto y más fuertes san nuestros lazos más potencia gana la P-runes- Dijo llamando la atención de Clemont.

\- Quieres decir que, ¿si Victini llegase a odiarte, la P-runes ya no se movería?- La duda del rubio hizo que Köru pusiese una cara pensativa.

\- Muri muri- Dijo el albino moviendo la mano a un lado mientras espantaba la idea- Victini no me odiara, llevamos juntos desde que nacimos, ¿verdad amigo?- Victini afirmo con la cabeza mientras aplastaba su mejilla con la de su compañero.

\- ¿Desde que nacieron?- Pregunto Korrina.

\- Si, el día que nací, Victini salió de su huevo a la misma hora y en la habitación de a lado, y uno de los emblemas en blanco que pasaban frente a las habitaciones empezó a formarse todos estaban desconcertados por eso, pero cuando nos sacaron de las habitaciones… Victini y yo tratamos de alcanzarnos el uno al otro, y no nos hemos separado desde entonces- Término su pequeña historia Köru.

\- Increíble- Ash, Korrina y Clemont.

\- Que tierno- Bonnie.

\- Hermoso- Serena y Kira.

\- Según los registros de Ceo, soy y siempre será, junto a Victini, el vínculo emblema más joven que existe.

\- ¿Es tan raro formar un vínculo?- Ash había hecho una pregunta inteligente.

\- Solo pueden hacerlo pokemon y humanos que tenga un lazo inseparable, para lograrlo deben pasar miles de experiencias en su viaje, e supone que debes ganar todos los gimnasios y volver a tu ciudad natal para probar conseguir un emblema, es por eso que Victini y yo fuimos estudiados desde que nacimos, aun nadie sabe porque somos así.

\- Supongo que está bien así- Kira escucho todo con especial atención- Si son inseparables no veo que hay que entender.

\- Cierto, verdad- Köru lanzo una sonrisa que todos imitaron.

\- ¿Y… las P-runes solo sirven para transporte?- Dijo Clemont rompiendo el momento con su hambre de conocimiento sacando una reprimenda silenciosa por parte de su novia.

\- No, también sirven para Stride run- Dijo Köru- Antes de que pregunten, el Stride run es una competencia en la cual se aprovecha el elemento del motor y las habilidades de los pokemon para superar obstáculos- Cara confusas- El cristal del motor absorbe las habilidades actuales del pokemon y las equipa en unos "gadgets" que usan la habilidad para pasar situaciones graves, como deslizamientos, muros, pokemon salvaje, otros corredores, todo para llegar de primero, algunos también los usan en sus presentaciones de enternameint.

\- ¿Enternameint?- Kira y Serena fueron las más interesadas.

\- Escuche que aquí en Kalos hacen algo llamado Performer ¿Es verdad?- Las chicas asintieron- Pues el enternameint es lo mismo, solo que todos pueden participar, ya sean hombres o mujeres- Las 2 se sorprendieron- Yo tengo una rutina, por si les interesa- Ella asintieron animadas- Lamentablemente, todos mis pokemon de Ceo los deje menos a Victini, por lo que hare mi rutina individual con el- Se puso en medio del campo de entrenamiento y Victini se puso detrás de el, quedando escondido- Vamos a empezar amigo, ¡Ash, persona el botón negro con un anillo arcoíris del panel de mi P-runes!

\- ¡Ok!- El azabache hizo lo que el albino pidió y empezó a sonar la música.

(Burn- Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V opening 2 Full song)

Köru empieza marcando el ritmo con el pie, y mientras el ritmo aumenta empieza a balancear el cuerpo de un lado al otro, luego pasa a da giros sobre sí mismo, Victini alza vuelo y con una llamarada crea un arco de fuego alrededor de Köru quien ahora hace piruetas saltando y girando da un medio salto y queda girando sobre sus manos con las piernas extendidas dispersando el fuego dejando ligeras chispas, el ritmo baja y se alza y hace pasos suaves con Victini, el ritmo se eleva y choca los 5 con Victini, los guantes se prenden y fuego, sorprendiendo a todos usa la llama y la mueve en sus brazos jugando con ella mientras Victini hace lo mismo, vuelven a chocar los 5 y las llamas explotan cubriéndolos, todos creen que algo salió mal, pero luego ven a las llamas tomar forma de una estrella y Köru sale del centro, extiende la manos hacia arrima y Victini jala las llamas con y enciende los guantes de nuevo, Köru vuelve a girar sobre sí mismo haciendo un anillo de fuego, gira de nuevo y queda bailando sobre sus manos, Victini hace estallar las llamas en el aire mientras usa unas bolas de fuego y enciendo los zapatos de Köru, mientras giraba creaba múltiples anillos de fuego que lanzaba al aire y Victini los atravesaba para luego destruirlos, dio un salto final con el impulso de la llamas, y Victini lo atrapo antes de tocar suelo, lo alzo con poder psíquico y con un último ataque de fuego creo unas alas de llamas y bajaron lentamente al suelo, dando una reverencia al final de su acto.

\- ¿Y… que tal?- Köru se veía un poco cansado y los demás estaban estupefactos, el acto había sido increíble y la ropa de Köru estaba en perfecto estado.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Serena y Kira saltaban sobre Köru totalmente emocionadas.

\- E-es solo mi rutina básica- Ella se emocionaron todavía más y empezaron a hacerle miles de preguntas de como hacia su acto.

\- Hay que ayudar a Köru, Kira y Serena lo mataran a este paso- La pequeña veía como los 2 performer estaban por ahogar al pobre entrenador de Victini.

\- Yo me encargo de Serena, Korrina ayuda a Clemont con Kira- Ash se acercó a Serena y la tomo de los hombros, la chica volteo con la intención de decirle algo, intención que murió cuando sintió los labios de Ash sobre los suyos- Ya te calmaste- Le pregunto el azabache al separarse.

\- Si, un poco- Dijo sonrojada por la forma de calmarla que ideo Ash.

\- Gracias- Le dijo Köru con voz muda por detrás de Serena.

Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos con las historias de Köru, decidieron descansar antes de seguir su viaje, además de que Ash aún tenía mucho que descansar según Serena, igual que Köru. Serena peinaba tranquilamente sus pokemon y ocurrió una escena de pelea entre Braxien y Panchán, cuando termino y Serena fue a revisar su correo se encontró con algo interesante.

\- ¿Una invitación?- Serena abre la invitación, y en un archivo aparece el presentador de los Performer pokemon invitando a todas las candidatas a reina de Kalos a una fiesta de baile.

\- ¿Una fiesta? Suena divertido- Ash se había posicionado detrás de Serena y había visto la invitación junto con la chica, y al ver a los 2 los demás se acercaron, hasta Köru, y en eso sale la interesante información por parte del presentador.

\- Los asistentes deberán ser acompañados por uno de sus pokemon y formando una pareja de hombre y mujer- Y con eso, las primeras parejas se formaron, pues Korrina quería ir, y obviamente iría con Clemont, aun si no era una performer, era una líder de gimnasio, no le iría a negar la entrada ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Con quién podre ir?- Se preguntaba Kira, pues era natural que Ash y Serena sin decirlo ya irían juntos, Bonnie iría como caso especial al ser menor, pero ella necesitaba pareja- Que problema- Siento como alguien la pone la mano en la cabeza y se encuentra con el albino.

\- ¿Te parece ir conmigo?- Köru atrajo la atención a ellos- No me gustan mucho esos eventos, pero parece que tú tienes muchas ganas de ir, y yo no tengo prisa en volver a Ceo, si estás bien conmigo puedo ser tu pareja- El chico lanzo una sonrisa dulce.

\- Claro, gracias- Ella también sonrió, aunque no eran tan diferentes, Kira debía ver a Köru hacia arriba pues le sacaba como cabeza y media.

\- Pues será mejor movernos, la fiesta es en unas horas- Dijo Serena al ver que ya todos tenían su pareja se movieron al lugar que quedaba algo lejos, Köru dejo su P-runes, no le haría falta…

Ya frente a la casa del presentador y habiéndose encontrado con Miette, quien estaba dispuesta a invitar a Ash, pero perdió su oportunidad al verlo venir como pareja de Serena, al entrar recibieron unas invitación que según iban a necesitar más tarde y pasaron a cambiarse.

\- Las chicas se están tardando- Köru, Clemont y Ash vestían unos trajes al estilo del presentador sin el sombrero del mismo, Clemont uno verde, Ash uno azul y Köru uno rojo.

\- Me siento incomodo- Ash se trataba de arreglar el cuello pues este no lo dejaba respirar.

\- Bueno, es ropa que no acostumbramos a usar- Clemont trato de calmar a ambos chicos, que, en ese momento preferirían estar, o entrenando o corriendo.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí!- Las chicas llegaron juntas, Miette con ellas, todas llevaban vestidos clásicos con diferentes escotes, Miette llevaba uno completo de color azul, Serena uno de corte recto en el escote de color rojo total el vestido, Korrina llevaba un vestido de tirantes de tonos azules eléctricos, Bonnie uno igual al de Miette solo que de color amarillo cremoso, y Kira llevaba uno de escote de corazón de color blanco brillante- Perdón, ¿los hicimos esperar mucho?- Korrina hablaba con normalidad sin notar que 2 de los 3 chicos no podían ni articular palabra.

\- Solo un poco, no se preocupen- Le contesto Clemont a su novia.

\- ¡¿Un poco?! Pero si llevamos casi 1 hora… Hump- Ash y Clemont le golpearon en el estómago y pisaron el pie respectivamente para callarlo, y se llevaron a sus parejas a bailar.

\- Perdón por la demora- Le dijo Kira a Köru- Debí moverme un poco más rápido.

\- No te preocupes por eso- Le dio una nueva sonrisa, que ella no pudo descifrar- Valió la pena la espera- Le extendió la mano- ¿Me concedería esta pieza?

\- Con gusto caballero- Ella le siguió el juego, por unos momentos vio a Clemont feliz mientras bailaba con Korrina, le dolió el corazón, pero lo olvido al sentir la mano de Köru rodeándola, tomo la suya, y los 2 se pusieron a bailar.

El baile se desarrolló de forma divertida para las chicas… Los chicos estaban tratando en lo posible por no equivocarse en los pasos, antes de que llegaran las chicas, Ash y Clemont le habían pedido a Köru que les explicara las bases, Clemont sabia bailar pero no estaba mal pedir uno que otro consejo y Ash era un caso perdido en todos los aspectos, Köru le explico lo que pudo…

\- Me sorprende- Dijo Serena al ver que Ash podía mantener el baile con tranquilidad y calma.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- La verdad el chico sufría al mantener el ritmo al inicio, pero ahora parecía estar un poco más calmado.

\- El que estés bailando, sabes que te quiero Ash, pero no eres nada bueno bailando.

\- Bueno… Köru me dio algunos consejos mientras llegaban ustedes.

\- ¿Ha si? ¿Qué clase de consejos?

\- Primero me dijo que no pensara mucho y me dejase llevar por la música, pero creo que funciono mejor su segundo consejo.

\- ¿Y cuál fue?

\- Él dijo… "Bailar es la forma más pura y hermosa del cuerpo para transmitir emociones, por eso, solo piensa… ¿Qué quieres transmitirle a Serena?" me dijo que lo pensara mientras bailaba y eso me ayudaría a hacerlo mejor…

\- ¿Y qué quieres transmitirme?

\- Que por ti puedo hacer lo que sea- Ash la acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, sonrojando a la peli miel.

El baile rotatorio inicio, y aun a mucho pesar de nuestra querida pareja, tuvieron que separarse, el bale fue muy bien, hasta que a Serena le toco un chico alto y castaño y Ash acabo con Miette.

\- Hola linda- El chico tenía una típica actitud de "te mueres por mí".

\- Hola- Serena veía a Miette tratando de coquetear con Ash y rogaba porque ya llegase el próximo cambio.

\- ¿A quién ves tanto cuando tienes a un galán como yo enfrente?

\- Perdón pero no me interesa tu coqueteo de tercera- Serena era una chica dulce, pero el ver a Miette coqueteando con Ash la ponía de muy mal humor, la canción anuncio el siguiente cambio, pero el chico jalo a Serena fuera del circulo- Suéltame.

\- No Pequeña zorra, ahora me vas a obedecer ya que no te gusto el buen trato veremos con el trato cruel- El chico estuvo a punto de tocar a Serena, pero su caballero se interpuso- ¿Quién te crees?

\- No la toques- Ash separaba a Serena del chico, pero en eso se acercaron 4 chicos más y de manera disimulada los sacaron al balcón- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Amigos tenemos que enseñarle modales- Los 4 empezaron a acercarse y Ash trato de proteger a Serena, y cuando estaban por golpearse alguien cayo entre ellos, cuando vieron a la persona, lograron distinguir una mata de cabello blanco.

\- Esto no me parece justo- Köru estaba frente a Ash y a Serena- Ash cuida a Serena, yo me encargo de estos sujetos.

\- Ja ¿tu solo? Somos 5 contra 1- El castaño se veía muy divertido.

\- No, son 3 contra 1- Köru fue visto con confusión por parte de todos.

\- ¿Qué acaso no sabes contar?

\- No es eso, es que apenas acabe con 3 de ustedes los 2 últimos huirán, siempre huyen- Köru dijo eso con tanto confianza que parecía que había dicho que la lluvia caía hacia arriba y tú le creerías.

\- Como no, acábenlo- Con esa orden del castaño, 2 de los matones se lanzaron contra Köru, él con un movimiento rápido, tomo el brazo de uno y con giro de cuerpo completo lo arrojo contra el otro dejándolos inconscientes, inmediatamente después salto contra el líder y lo inmovilizo en el suelo, los últimos vieron aterrorizados al albino, quien levanto la vista y ambos huyeron.

\- Te lo dije, eran 3 contra 1

Luego de que el presentador expulsara el chico y sus amigos, prosiguió la fiesta con una batalla sorpresa, donde Ash y Serena lucharon contra Miette y el disfrazado James, y donde el Eve de Serena evoluciono a Sylveon, y la reina de Kalos dijo unas palabras para dar por terminada la fiesta.

\- Fue muy divertido- Serena estaba en el balcón con Ash, pues aunque aria se había retirado la fiesta continuaba para quienes quisieran quedarse.

\- Lo sé, deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana será un día largo- le comento Ash.

\- Si

\- Pero antes, ¿Bailarías una canción más conmigo?- el chico le extendió la mano.

\- Claro, pero no hay música.

En eso empezó a sonar una melodía calmada, perfecta para bailar en pareja. (Veo en ti la luz, Enredados)

\- Resuelto, no es así- Ash tomo a Serena por la cintura y ella rodeo su cuello, y comenzaron su lento baile- Me alegro de que Eve evolucionase, ahora tienes más espacio para inventar en tus rutinas.

\- Si lo sé.

\- Y también… Te vez muy hermosa esta noche- El chico estaba muy sonrojado, y ni hablar de Serena.

\- Gracias…

\- Y…

\- Ash, ya no hables más- Le dio un suave beso y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de su novio disfrutando de la música.

Mientras en la parte inferior al balcón donde estaban los chicos estaban Köru y Kira con la P-runes del chico tocando la melodía que Ash y Serena bailaban con una sonrisa.

\- Se ven lindos juntos- Kira veía la escena con algo de envidia, quería una situación así con el rubio de gafas- Soy una horrible persona.

\- El que te guste un chico con novia no te hace mala persona- Kira vio sorprendida y sonrojada a su acompañante- Clemont parece buen sujeto.

\- ¿Tan obvia soy?

\- No, lo escondiste muy bien de hecho, es solo que yo soy una observador muy detallista- Él le sonrió- ¿Sabes? Deberías decirle o nunca cerraras ese capítulo ni avanzaras….

\- Tiene novia.

\- Y tu un corazón que sufre al verlo con ella- Kira no pudo responder a eso- No tienes que decírselo de forma directa.

\- ¿Y entonces como lo haría?

\- Déjale una nota o algo, solo para que lo sepa, y tu cierres el capítulo, sé que es difícil, pero te sentirás mucho mejor al hacerlo- Por unos segundo Kira vio dolor en la mirada Köru, el cual desapareció casi de inmediato- Mejor nos vamos, la canción ya acaba.

Y se fueron con las últimas notas de la canción como único sonido…

 ** _Comenten chicos, y díganme si les parece la idea del one-shot, sigo mal por lo que solo lo dejare así._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


	16. Chapter 16: Rocordar la receta

**_He vuelto, la semana pasada no me presente porque mi padre me castigo, dijo que paso demasiado tiempo en la computadora, por lo que me llevo a visitar a mis abuelos que no tienen internet, y me obligo a dejar mi laptop, y en la segunda semana me golpeo el ansia y la depresión del final de Gravity Falls por lo cual no pude escribir, así que perdonen el no haber publicado._**

 ** _Recordar la receta_**

¿Alguna vez se han sentido que el tiempo vuela? Pues nuestros héroes lo sienten en este mismo momento, Köru se había separado del grupo… Por medio día, el peli blanco no resistió las ganas de entrenar con Ash, era la primera vez que alguien fuera de su región tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlo, y parecía que el chico no quería regresar pronto a casa. Por eso, Köru se unió al grupo de amigos, ya pasada una semana de eso, semana donde Ash se encontró con el gran entrenador de un Mega-Charizard X, Alan, Köru no fue capaz de enfrentarlo, pues Alan había recibido una llamada urgente por lo que se retiró casi de inmediato.

\- ¡Lucario!- Y en estos momentos Korrina trataba de vencer a Victini pero por más que trataba de conectar un golpe, el pequeño pokemon lo evadía con mucha ventaja.

\- Vamos, necesitas aumentar el ritmo o nunca podrás tocarnos- Köru se divertía muchísimo con esos combates de entrenamiento, y ahora siempre entrenaba con Ash y Korrina, aunque ese día estaban en una pequeña aldea, por lo cual Ash se fue a una cita con Serena, y Clemont fue de compras con Bonnie y Kira- Ya acabemos con eso, Victini ¡Kaen Hōsha!- Y el ya muy cansado Lucario cayo- Fin, yo gano.

\- Ah~ ya van 6-0 que me vences.

\- No lleves la cuenta- Köru se había vuelto muy buen amigo de todos, y hasta había capturado algunos pokemon de Kalos para mejorar su equipo- por cierto, ¿no te molesta que Clemont no te llevase de compras?

\- Mum… Nah, no hay problema- Korrina le había agarrado afecto a Kira, ya no eran tan comunes sus ataques de celos pues veía a la peli verde como parte de sus más cercanas amigas- Solo fueron de compras.

\- Si- Köru al ser consiente de los sentimientos de Kira se esforzaba por mantener en secreto la información, pero al estar en esas situaciones de confianza, le era difícil mantenerlo- Bueno, ¿volvemos? Los pokemon ya están cansados.

\- Si, ya deben haber llegado

Los chicos habían tenido una vida tranquila, pero lejos de ellos nos encontramos con una batalla pokemon, donde combatían Gayarados contra un Lucario.

\- Gayarados, termínalo con Mizu no Hado.

\- Mega-Lucario usa giga impacto- El pokemon que se encontraba mega evolucionado, a una velocidad increíbles llego justo debajo de la boca del Gayarados y lo noqueo- Golpéalo con hueso veloz- EL pokemon tenía los ojos de un rojo carmesí y comenzó a golpearlo.

\- O-oye ¿Qué HACES? YA GANASTE, DEJA A MI POKEMON- El entrenador vio como golpeaban a su compañero sin piedad- Gayarados regresa- EL pokemon se vio regresado a su pokeball- Aléjate de mí loca- Y se fue corriendo dejando a una chica de pelo azul que vestía unos jeans negros, unas botas de cuero igualmente negras, con detalles azules, y una chamarra de un azul rozando al negro, su cabello y ojos eran de un azul profundo, pero sus ojos parecían no albergar vida alguna.

\- Buen trabajo Dawn- Una voz se escuchó detrás y la chica volteo aun seria.

\- Gracias- Dawn guardo a lucario en su pokeball luego de deshacer la mega evolución.

\- Es excelente que los experimentos de control mental vallan tan bien, no solo puede controlarte a ti durante el combate, sino que también al lucario que robe del centro de investigación… Cada vez estoy más cerca de cumplir mi objetivo.

\- ¿No crees que te adelantas a los hechos? Eh Calem- Detrás de él ya conocido entrando apareció un hombre muy viejo que vestía un traje blanco.

\- ¡Señor Kodai!- Calem se asustó de tener cerca al hombre.

\- Cállate, no molestes mis oídos- El anciano Kodai camino hasta estar frente a Dawn- Pronto me vengare de tu pequeño amigo, y lo mejor será que lo harás tú, así poder tener mi venganza contra ustedes por hacerme esto, el moreno alto vendrá luego…

\- Señor…

\- Te dije que te callases ¿No?

\- Si, lo siento…

\- Pronto, muy pronto…

Volviendo con los chicos, Ash y Serena estaban a mitad de su cita, la aldea era pequeña, y no contaba con restaurantes, pero si tenía un bonito parque donde se habían detenido a simplemente disfrutar la compañía del otro…

\- Que bonito día- Serena había dejado su sombrero y su chaleco por el calor que había estado haciendo, por lo cual solo llevaba su vestido rosa y su listón, mientras que Ash no llevaba su chaleco, llevando únicamente su camiseta negra.

\- Lo sé, hacía falta descansar un poco- Ash esta acostado con su cabeza en el regazo de Serena mientras ella jugaba con su cabello.

\- Me alegra que pudiéramos venir… Últimamente te pasas demasiado tiempo con Köru- La peli miel dijo lo último inflando las mejillas en un berrinche.

\- Perdón por eso, pero es que me ha estado enseñando mucho sobre la sincronización, lamento no haberte dado el tiempo de siempre- El chico se enderezo y beso a Serena en la frente- ¿Me perdonas?

\- Mum… Si me invitas un helado lo pensare- Y le giño un ojo.

\- Ok, si tu así lo quieres- Ambos se levantaron y fuero por su golosina.

En otra parte de la ciudad estaban los hermanos acompañados de Kira, Clemont y Kira levaban unas bolsas con comestibles y partes de maquinaria, Bonnie iba muy alegre pues una ancianita al haberla ayudado a cruzar la calle le había dado unos dulces…

\- Si que esta feliz- Kira veía a Bonnie jugar con los 2 pokemon más pequeños del grupo- ¿Cómo es… tener una hermanita?

\- ¿Eh? Kira, ¿Eres hija única?

\- Si, nunca tuve hermanos, y en la escuela era muy timida, por lo cual casí no tenia amigos…

\- Ah vaya… lo siento

\- No es tu culpa, pero bueno, ¿Cómo es?

\- Bueno...- EL rubio de lentes lo pensó un poco- Supongo que puedo decir que es divertido, aunque también es una gran responsabilidad, es algo muy interesante pues siempre hay algo nuevo cada día…

\- Que bien…

\- ¿Sabes Kira? No sé nada de ti, aun si hemos viajado juntos desde hace casi un mes…

\- Bueno, no es como si hubiésemos hablado mucho…

\- Cambiemos eso

\- ¿Eh?

\- Háblame de ti cuando volvamos- Clemont veía al frente tratando de que no se le cayera, sin saber que había hecho muy feliz a Kira solo con esa frase.

\- ¡Sí!

Los 2 apresuraron el paso al ver a Bonnie "molestando" a un entrenador con un Fletchinger.

De nuevo en el campamento, ahora en la tarde, mientras todos terminaban de comer, y Korrina secuestro a Clemont, Serena se puso a jugar con Bonnie en compañía de Ash.

\- ¿Y?- Köru estaba sentado junto a Kira que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Y, qué?

\- ¿Qué paso con Clemont?- Ella se sonrojo- Eres muy obvia, llevas sonriendo desde que llegaste, ¿Qué paso?

\- Nada, solo que… Clemont dijo que quería saber más sobre mí.

\- Ah, solo eso, bueno, tienes razón en que no es nada- Köru se recostó- ¿Y qué vas a contarle?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?

\- La razón no importa- Köru volvía a usar ese tono, solo lo usaba cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre su pasado- Solo digamos que yo era parecido a ti, hace mucho tiempo…

\- No puede ser tanto, tenemos la misma edad- Köru rio, era curioso que solo Kira lograra que se riera luego de que usase ese tono- Vamos, puedes decirme, somos amigos ¿No?

\- Pues entonces hagamos un trato- El peli blanco se enderezo.

\- ¿Un trato?

\- Si, tú hablas de ti y yo te hablare de mí, ¿Qué tal? A que suena bien.

\- Bueno… OK, trato

\- Trato- Ambos se dieron la mano.

\- Supongo que empezare diciéndote que nunca tuve amigos antes de este viaje, de hecho, no los tuve antes de conocer a Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Korrina, y Ash, siempre estuve sola, era muy tímida… incluso fui intimidada, ¿sabes? Soy la única en mi familia que nació con cabello que no era de color negro, por lo que mis padres se pelearon, papa culpaba a mama de tener otro hombre ya que mi cabello salió así y mama lo negaba, terminaron desarrollando rencor hacia mi…

\- Para- Köru dijo eso con un tono serio- No hables más…

\- Perdón, supongo que no te interesa escuchar mis problemas, seguramente alguien tan genial no entenderá lo que significa todo lo que dije…- Köru se mordió el labio y luego hablo.

\- Yo…- Kira vio a Köru, como si él estuviese luchando por lo que iba a decir- Siempre fui intimidado, y nadie quería ser mi amigo, de hecho, todos eran mis enemigos- Kira lo vio sorprendida- Aunque en Ceo la diversión es lo más importante, si vives en los pueblos pequeños la cosa es un poco diferente, siempre debes esforzarte en ser el mejor, o te quedaras estancado, la meta es conseguir un emblema lo más rápido posible para poder ser… Libre, y como yo nací teniendo el mio… Simplemente la gente me veía como un afortunado, un tramposo, algunos me decían que yo no debía tener ese emblema… Muchas veces quisieron robarme mi emblema o a Victini- Köru parecía querer llorar, Kira tomo su mano y lo detuvo.

\- No sigas, sé que… aun no estás preparado para decir eso, así que tranquilo, deja de llorar- Köru estaba soltando lágrimas.

\- Tú también…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estas llorando- Kira se tocó el rostro y efectivamente estaba llorando.

\- No crees que dijimos cosas muy personales muy rápido- Kira sonrió aun con las lágrimas.

\- Si- Köru abrazo a ira.

\- ¿Q-que estas…?

\- Solo, déjame estar así un rato…- Kira, sin saber porque, también empezó a necesitar ese abrazo.

\- Si…- Dijo mientras le regresaba el gesto.

\- Cuando… Cuando te sientas segura, háblame del resto… de lo que me ibas a contar…

\- Tú también…

\- Y más te vale decirle a Clemont lo que sientes- Köru se separó del abrazo y limpio las lágrimas de ambos- No creas que te dejare en paz hasta que lo hagas.

\- Ok~- AL decir eso con tono de niña regañada, ambos se echaron a reír, sin saber que Bonnie vía todo desde lejos.

\- A mí se me hace que esto será muy divertido…

 ** _Aaaaahhhh Ahhhh AHHH Mi corazón está muerto, bueno chicos, ya se fue el Gravity falls, la depresión me golpeo fuerte, pero me esforcé en hacer este pequeño cap, muchos me preguntaban que haba sido de Dawn así que hay la tiene, para los que no recuerdan a Kodai busquen la película de Pokemon: Zoroark el Maestro de las Ilusiones, es el villano, si se preguntan porque esta viejito, no, no es, porque Ash envejece a un ritmo lentísimo, yo lo explicare más adelante, por eso no especulen mucho, sé que quedo corto, pero mi atención se centró en Gravity falls por lo cual no me pude meter mucho en el universo pokemon, como sea, ruego por poder publicar la semana que viene, he tenido algunos problemas familiares, así que dejare esto así, nos vemos._**

 ** _Sayonara~ :3_**


End file.
